


Earth's Calling Our Names

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The Balance [13]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deaths, Eldora will sort of be there if you close your eyes, F/F, F/M, Love and Pet doesn't exist, Major Rewrites, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Roxy and Selina are going to be counterparts, Saving the world is hard, Students becoming the Teachers, Swearing, The Winx were not teachers at Alfea, the pixies are here sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 58,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: It was supposed to be over.They were supposed to be having adventures in furthering their studies or getting better with their magic. (Or in the case of the royals, learning how to be leaders).But no. Noooo.Now there's a brand new threat and the group has to not only find the last fairy and witch of Earth, but they have to protect them too.(Goodbye quiet research life, hello adventures of potential death and destruction.)
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Lucy/Mirta (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), OC/Flora, OC/OC, Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club), others
Series: The Balance [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One: Alfea's Freshman Orientation

  1. **Alfea’s Freshmen Orientation**



It was strange being at Alfea without the sense of fear or urgency pressing her on.

No villains. No messages to pass from her mother to Faragonda. No missions to secretly carryout behind the teachers’ backs.

Just… At Alfea. Visiting.

Okay, so not visiting. But watching as Flora (and the Winx) gave a presentation for Alfea’s Freshmen Orientation.

It was an honor for the girls to be allowed to share how Alfea shaped them into the fairies they are today, just as it was an honor for Valkyrie to be there, not just to cheer Flora on, but to observe the girls’ connections to their magic.

(She was still working on her primordial magic theories and how it could be reached and used by anyone connected enough to their own magic. What better place to research magic than at a school’s magic presentation?)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora squeezed her hand tight as they walked into the main hall, waiting as the freshmen continued filing in with their parents for their move-ins. (Move-in first. Then orientation.)

“Have I already thanked you for coming with me? Because I’m so glad you’re here… I’m so nervous about this and… Having something to focus on other than the presentation is great.” Flora half-rambled, a blush coming to her face.

Valkyrie kissed her cheek, wrapping her arms around the fairy. “Don’t worry. You and the girls have been practicing this for weeks now. You’ll do fine.” She gave a little wink. “Besides, all the girls here have a touch of hero-worship when it comes to your ‘Winx Club’. No need for pressure.”

Flora gave a nervous whine/laugh. “Yeah. No pressure… Except that there is pressure and I... I don’t want to let Ms. Faragonda down. And I definitely don’t want to let the others down…”

Valkyrie stood on her tiptoes, pressing her forehead against Flora’s, letting their breathing sync. “You’ll be amazing. I’ve got faith in you.”

“And so do we!” Musa called from the door, making her way over. Layla and Tecna were trailing behind her, both giving knowing smiles. “You’re gonna bring the house down! And we’re gonna help you do it.”

“Yeah. This _is_ a team effort. So don’t worry about the small stuff.” Layla placed a hand on Flora’s shoulder, giving a squeeze. “We’re gonna be right beside you.”

Flora chuckled, wrapping her arms around Layla and Musa. “You guys are the best.”

“Of course we are. We’ve proven it time and time again. We are amazing.” Tecna giggled. “Though, I think Stella is the one who gives better vanity speeches.”

“Did someone say vanity speech?” Stella cheered, rushing into the room, dragging a laughing Bloom inside by her wrist. “Because I have prepared quite the doozy for our little presentation.”

“Stella! It’s supposed to be about Alfea. Not us.” Bloom groaned, a little half-smile on her features.

“It’s about how Alfea _shaped_ us. So in a way… This is about us.” Stella giggled. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“And from what I remember, you’re not the best at following them either.” Valkyrie teased, crossing her arms in front of her.

“You’re one to talk!” Stella stuck her tongue out. “You got into just as much trouble as we did.”

“More actually. It absolutely sucks to have your mother be your headmistress too.” Valkyrie made a face at the memories she had of getting caught sneaking into or out of Cloud Tower, and getting into the archives, and the restricted vaults, and… Going against all directions about _not_ combating the enemy.

There was a little more back and forth; the girls catching up on their summer adventures and going over what it was they’d be doing for their presentation.

And as loud and giddy as the girls were, something was missing. Valkyrie sighed, deciding to ask the dreaded question that would no doubt bring the girls’ energy down. “I know I’m here for Flora’s moral support… And to observe your magic connections… But where are the guys? I thought they’d be here too…”

Stella sighed dramatically, draping herself over Bloom and pouting. “Brandon’s on Eraklyon following Sky around and being his bodyguard and talking to other royals.” Bloom rolled her eyes, giving a soft sigh.

“Sky’s dad is bringing him into his meetings so he can learn how to better interact with and keep relations to the other kingdoms around Eraklyon… And Brandon is Sky’s right hand, so he’s there too.”

Musa shrugged. “And Riven’s doing training with Kota and some senior officer with the Magix Guard.”

“Nabu’s been dragged into going on a tour of Andros… With my father and uncle.” Layla groaned. “I don’t know why they want to torture him when _they_ picked him out for me.”

Tecna placed her hand on Layla’s shoulder, nudging her a bit. “I know what you mean… My parents love Timmy but my mom insists on messing with him when he visits. She once put a virus on his gamepad just so she could determine how intelligent he was.”

“Where is Timmy anyway?” Bloom asked, tilting her head a bit. “Is he already working on a project or something for Zeni Tech?”

Tecna flushed, her fingers fidgeting a bit. Valkyrie smirked. _This was going to be good._

“He’s… Working on finishing up… Our apartment. You see… We didn’t like the dorm options and there was no way we were going to commute from our homes to the university and-”

“Awww! You’re moving in together! Tecna!” Stella squealed, wrapping her arms tight around Tecna. Musa and Layla joined in on the hug, soon followed by Flora and Bloom, Valkyrie chuckling from the side.

“You two are so cute together.”

“You’re going to learn so much about each other though… Best to find out now before being married.”

“Please tell me you’re being safe. We don’t need mini-geniuses running around just yet.” Musa teased.

Tecna flushed, squirming away from the other girls. “You didn’t give Flora this much trouble when she went to ShadowHaunt… Or Morgan when she went to Callisto with Helia.”

“That’s because it’s not much of a secret what we’ve been up to.” Morgan’s voice teased, her heels clacking as she walked in with Helia. “But you and Timmy are quite… Reserved.”

Valkyrie grinned, moving to hug her cousin and Helia. “They just don’t want us to know all their business.”

“Thank you.” Tecna curtly agreed with Valkyrie before softening her expression, giving greetings to Morgan and Helia.

“We’re glad you could make it. Val said you’ve been pretty busy…” Layla leaned against one of the columns. “How are things going?”

“I’d say pretty well. I’ve started looking over the old schematics for my Great Uncles’ castle and barracks and… I’m impressed they’ve lasted as long as they have with their current structures. I’m working on finding a way to incorporate that authentic Callistian feel while modernizing it a bit.” Helia gave a slight smile. “And I’ve been working on a few portraits… But those aren’t as important at the moment.”

“They’re going to be great gifts though.” Morgan winked, looking around. “Where’s Crystal and Lucy?”

“At Cloud Tower getting their books and schedules. They’re starting those graduate programs, remember?”

“Right. I almost forgot about that…”

Valkyrie snickered. “Depending on their professors, _they’ll_ want to forget. How’s your experiment coming along?”

“Amazing. I’ve already got my experimental garden started with a few Swallowtail Blossoms and some Hag Hang Tulips. They’re the easiest of the dark realm plants to cultivate and some of the hardiest…” Morgan grinned, her hands clasped together. “And if this goes well, I’ll be able to see what other plants I can cross plant from realm to realm. Though I’ll have to be careful of invasive species…”

Flora hugged her tight. “Oh I can’t wait to see how this goes. Do you think you’ll be able to cross-pollinate dark realm and light realm plants? Hybrids?”

“Dragons! You’re a genius! That’s going to have to be my next project.”

Stella gave a loud whistle, disrupting their conversation. “As much as we love to hear plant life, it’s almost time for our show and we need to get ready.” She snapped her fingers, a large bag appearing at her side. “And I mean, _get ready_.”

“Great… Makeovers.” Musa groaned.

“Stella…”

“Which means we’re going to have to find our seats.” Valkyrie told Helia and Morgan, eager to escape Stella’s fashion designing grasp. “We’re just here for emotional support after all.” She paused, pulling a few things out of the bag she’d brought. “Since you’re here… Could you use these to record the presentation? Just in case I miss something in my own recordings?”

Morgan frowned, holding up the little camera. “And what is this for?”

“My own project. Remember? Trying to figure out how we can all connect our magic to more primordial magic and become more in-tune with ourselves?” Valkyrie let her sarcasm drip in. Morgan rolled her eyes.

“You always did go for the ambitious ones.”

“Some things never change.” Helia chuckled, ushering them out to Alfea’s main arena.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was such a beautiful day. Suns shining, birds twittering, a gentle breeze blowing…

And Alfea’s arena? Gorgeous and vastly different from Cloud Tower’s fighting fields. Definitely more of a setup for entertainment instead of action and training.

The bleachers seemed to be made of the same stone that created Alfea’s outer pathways, making them cool to the touch even in the suns heat.

Valkyrie set up her camera near the teachers’ side of the bleachers while Helia and Morgan took their seats closer to where parents and guests were told to be.

Students piled into the rest of the bleachers. Most freshmen, but Valkyrie recognized a few familiar faces from last year’s sophomore and junior classes.

(Some students seemed completely overwhelmed by Alfea’s look. Apparently, they had thought Alfea had some sort of uniform… Were they students who had been trapped on Domino by the Ancestral Witches? How scary everything must be for them. How infuriating it must be to have to relearn so much about their society…)

In the center of the bleachers stood the arena, a podium in the center.

Faragonda walked up the podium, clasping at the sides of it with her hands. “Welcome to Alfea, young fairies, parents, and guests. It is an honor to have you here, not only to learn how Alfea operates but also how Alfea can touch and inspire you. Your very own home away from home.”

“You’re all starting a journey of self-discovery. Yes, Alfea is going to teach you how to become proper fairies and how to interact with the worlds around us… But the most important part of what you’ll learn here isn’t something specific we teach.”

“You’ll be learning about yourselves. Your passions, your hopes, how to connect to your magic. And what sort of person you’ll wish to be.” She glanced up at one section of the bleachers.

“I hope this isn’t too overwhelming. I know some of you are students from Domino and are having to assimilate. But fret not, you’re going to do just fine. I can feel it.” She gave a bit of a laugh. “Now, I know none of you want to stand here and listen to me all day… You’ve already heard enough about the school and the do’s and don’ts.” She glanced over to where Ms. Griselda was giving a sheepish smile.

“Now it’s time to have a little personal insight into Alfea and how it operates.” She gestured to the doors. “I welcome, the Winx Club!”

The girls and their parents cheered as Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, Musa, and Flora walked onto the stage.

_Damn Stella really went for it._

Bloom’s hair was braided back tight, giving her blue eyes more pop. A light blue button-up sweater looking shirt hugged her figure, a little dragon pin on her tie, a (surprisingly) cute grey plaid skirt coming to just above her knees. Black flats and blue and pink polka-dotted leggings.

Stella had her blonde locks left loose with a grey striped headband in. She wore a somewhat yellow and puffy shirt, an orange blazer jacket over it with a little grey bow-tie that had a sun and moon pin on it. A ruffled orange skirt came to above her knees, grey leggings disappearing into yellow boots.

Musa had her signature pigtails in. She was wearing a red and golden button-up shirt with a red tie and purple b note pin on it. Instead of a skirt, Musa wore red dress pants and gold flats. (And sticking to Musa’s comfort in clothes, the dress pants seemed to have a few rips along the knees.)

Layla had her hair puffed up, purple ribbons tying them together. She had a green and blue striped jacket over what appeared to be a blue polo shirt, a little bow tie with an ocean wave pin around her neck. Layla had green and blue striped dress pants on. Black flats similar to Bloom’s on her feet.

Flora’s hair was done up in a ponytail, a pink gladiolus hair bow holding it in place. She was wearing a pink and green checkered button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up. A little tie with a daisy pin was neatly tied around her neck. A pink ruffled skirt stopped a bit before her knees, green stockings and pink flats on her feet.

And Tecna. Her short pink hair was stylized with an angular looking barrette. She was wearing a purple suit with light green pinstripes, her tie adorned with a triangle pin. Instead of heels or flats, Tecna seemed to have opted for boots.

(And if she had stayed, Stella would have gotten her hands on Valkyrie too. No thank you.)

The cheering was near deafening and it seemed that Stella and Musa were basking in the attention. Flora and Tecna were closer to the back of the group, as if they’d try and leave at any moment. Bloom at the center, trying to find a place to start her introduction.

 _‘Just jump in, Red._ ’ Valkyrie teased into their Dragon Fire link, watching as Bloom seemed to shoot a glare her way.

This was going to be fun to watch…


	2. Chapter Two: Why Does This Always Happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter... So I apologize in advance if it gets irritating at some point.... Fair warning.

  1. **Why Does This Always Happen?**



The arena had finally quietened down some, allowing for Bloom to step up to the podium. “We’re so honored to be here today. My friends and I can’t wait to tell you all the amazing things we learned here at Alfea and how it’s shaped us.”

She stepped away, giving a nudge to Tecna to step up. The technology fairy took a deep breath, giving a smile to the audience. Her hands began to glow as she conjured up what appeared to be two blackboards behind her, enlarged so everyone could see.

“As many of you may know, I am Tecna Mode, the Guardian Fairy of Zenith. I am… Honored to be given such a title by King Cryos and I hope to prove I am worthy of it.”

She moved her hands, a formula starting to form on the board. “At Alfea, I learned exactly what I had expected to learn. Magic and how it can correlate into technology, how to blend the two together.” She waved her hands; a few class titles appeared on the board now, several depicting the arts of melding tech and magic, and algebra and magic. And… Physics into magic?

“Professor Hondao and Professor Ren helped me bridge the two parts of myself together; the side that knew magic and the side that knew everything had a logical and rational explanation…” She paused, her head looking down for a moment.

“But I learned something even greater at Alfea… Something that I feel important that you learn as well… Even if you’re not looking for it.” The blackboards began to have drawings on them; some were doodles that she’d recognized being from the Winx’s shared room in their dorm.

“I learned that sometimes you do have to side with your heart on important matters, that intelligence and logic can only get you so far in life. That friendship and getting in-tuned with your emotions is a beautiful thing. And it makes your magic and faith in your decisions all the more powerful.” Tecna grinned, pulling the girls in for a quick group hug before Stella took her place.

More cheers erupted before Stella gave a little wave to silence the girls. “I know, I know. It’s great to be in the same place as you guys too.” She gave a cheeky wink. “As you know, I’m Princess Stella of Solaria.”

“And…” Her expression changed to one more genuine. “I’m about to share with you something that has taken me… A long time to understand for myself.”

“Alfea made me grow up a little.” She gave a laugh. “I was kind of a spoiled princess, especially since my parents were doing their best to… Appease me after they divorced.”

“But I grew up, and thanks to Professor Griselda and Professor Dufour, I learned how to be a better princess and role model for the people in my realm. Granted, I tended to disregard their directions and instructions when they were first presented to me… But they did get ingrained into my head and I couldn’t be more thankful.”

“I think the most important thing I learned though, was confidence.” She snapped her fingers, rays of light shining on each of the Winx girls. “I was sort of… Ashamed with how I looked as a kid, so I learned all I could about fashion and design and makeup.”

“It became sort of a passion and a hobby of mine. I loved going to fashion weeks with my mom and learning the different ways I could liven up the Solarian uniforms for the guards and servants. And it made me feel good about myself.”

Stella seemed to beam at that. “And yes… It was a bit of a cover. I mean, as much as I love my hobbies of fashion and makeup, I was still kind of… Hiding myself away in it.” She pulled Bloom and Tecna close. “But thanks to the friends I made at Alfea, and thanks to my teachers for being supportive of me…”

“I started opening up more. I talked about the divorce. I talked about being the ugly duckling turned beautiful swan. I… I learned how to better understand others and how my actions may affect them.” She gave a sheepish smile. “Like how blowing up a potions’ lab can be dangerous… And terrifying… And really upset your professors’.”

The crowd couldn’t help but laugh, even Palladium was chuckling at the memory.

“And now? I feel like not only am I a great fairy, but I’m going to be an amazing queen someday. One that will be more empathetic and understanding of her people. Not that my parents aren’t empathetic and understanding- they are- I just… Want to be even better than they are. And not just to the people of Solaria, but to everyone who’s in my life. I want to show that there’s more to me than just this pretty face.”

Cheers, some laughs.

And Stella is replaced in the center by Musa who has brought out a flute.

She played a short song, something to start her off. And when she finished, the flute disappeared and Musa gave a half-bow. “That was part of Alfea’s alma mater, which is something you’ll learn soon enough.”

She gave a wink, raising up to speak. “Hi. I’m Musa and the Guardian Fairy of Melody. And it should be no surprise that I took practically every music class Alfea had to offer.” She gave a laugh. “Alfea’s got every musical class you can think of and most are headed by the amazing Professor Rogelio.”

“Now, my magic comes from music and the harmony it brings. Just like it does for many others from the Harmonic Nebulas. But it doesn’t just stop with us. Music is a language and a power all its own. It has a soul and a heart and there’s nothing more beautiful than watching someone get so lost in the music it’s like they create their own universe.”

She allowed her hands to open up, a chiming and upbeat melody playing in the air. Valkyrie couldn’t help but feel her own emotions bubbling up, giddiness and the need to dance nearly taking over her.

“It’s cliché to say how music is inside of everyone, but it’s a cliché because it’s true. We all have our own internal songs just waiting to come into the world.” Musa took a breath, the music dying down a bit.

“I’m going to be real with you guys… Music was all I had for a long time. It was the only thing I could connect to the world with. The only thing that felt _real_ to me. But Alfea changed that. I found myself opening up and finding friends, not just in the music room, but everywhere.”

“I was always so worried that people would just leave me every chance they had. That I’d be alone… But Alfea showed me that with music and magic… You’re never really alone. You can channel the songs from your own heart and from the memories of your friends and create the most real and raw kind of magic. Magic that’s literally your heart and soul.” She smiled. “Thank you, Alfea. And thank you, Winx.” Musa grinned.

Layla stepped up, nudging Musa playfully on her way to the podium. “I’m Princess Layla of Andros. Which is something most of you probably already know…” Nervous. Valkyrie could feel her nerves from the stands.

“I’m an athletic person and I’ve found that the stronger I am physically, the better my magic is and the more connected and in control I feel.” Layla took a deep breath.

“Professor Avalon is amazing at teaching us how to fight and spar without magic. I know it may seem weird to want to learn how since we do have magic, but sometimes… Magic fails.” She winced. “I… I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly once… When I was 16… And I rushed into ShadowHaunt, which was controlled by Lord Darkar at the time. And my magic failed me. The energy of ShadowHaunt completely drained me of magic and I had to get physical just to survive.”

“But I did, and I made it to Alfea.” Layla gestured to where Professor Avalon was sitting. “I hadn’t had his training yet, but now that I have had it, I can almost guarantee that I’d have survived much better in ShadowHaunt. Or anywhere, really.”

“I also need to thank Professor Griselda for enforcing physical activity on us. While not everyone will be facing ‘end of the world’ stuff, you’re all going to be having your own adventures, and to be able to make sure you stay safe, you’ll need to build your stamina. Both magical and physical.”

Layla paused, looking to her notes before just tossing them. “And now I’m going to sound like a broken record because I’m going to reiterate what my friends have already said… Alfea’s not just about the classes and the teachers…”

“It’s also about the experiences you have and the friends you make.” She gave a smile, one that had a twinge of sadness in it. “I was an only child and I didn’t get to interact with people outside of the palace. But once I came to Alfea, I made some incredible friends. Friends who taught me that trusting and relying on others doesn’t make me weak or naïve. Not when they’ve proven just how trustworthy they are.”

“The friends you make here at Alfea are for life. They become like your sisters and it… It makes everything seem so much easier when the weight of the world isn’t only on your shoulders.”

Now that got thunderous applause, and Layla couldn’t help but grin, passing the stage off to Flora.

Flowers began to bloom as she arrived, creating designs and images that elicited gasps of wonder and excitement in the crowd.

“I’m Flora La Rosa, and Alfea was where I… Pardon the phrase… Blossomed.” Valkyrie wanted to groan.

Of course. Puns.

_Dragons she loved her dork._

“I was… And still kind of am… Shy. New people and new places, while exciting, are also kind of scary to me. I don’t like wondering if I’m going to make myself look like a fool or if I’ll insult someone without realizing it. Especially if the culture is different from what I’m used to.”

“Being at Alfea helped me come out of my shell and I learned so much about the different cultures around the Magical Dimension that I know how to act in certain scenarios. Professor Palladium, though mostly a herbology and potions teacher, is also the curator for the Magical Reality Chamber and the teacher of civilizations… He’s helped me overcome much of my ‘social graces’ worries and taught me things about the natural world and potions that I never would have learned otherwise.”

She giggled, little pink lilies blossoming around her. “I made friends from so many realms, fairies and witches and heroes and wizards alike. They helped me grow and be more confident in myself and in my presentation. And… In my powers.”

 _Her powers? She was always so strong_.

“I was teased for being more of a healer and a defensive fairy instead of a fighter… I have been called weak and pathetic because my powers are over plants and they have admittedly many weaknesses.” Her fists clenched and the flowers began to produce thorns. Not too sharp, but enough to demonstrate her point.

“I learned how strong I _really_ am and how _powerful_ I can be if I need to be powerful. I learned that sometimes…” The thorns disappeared, growing back into the vines and stems. “Sometimes it’s more than enough to just assist your friends when they’re in trouble. That I don’t have to justify my powers or my strength to anyone.”

She walked away to the loud cheering of the crowd (and maybe Valkyrie was actually louder in her cheers and claps this time…)

Bloom was up next, and the fairy seemed to just set her notes aside.

“I think I’m going to just… Speak from my heart, if that’s okay with everyone.”

Bloom gave a smile, her blue eyes shining into the crowd. “I’m Princess Bloom of Domino… And… That is a phrase I never thought I’d say.” She gave a nervous laugh.

“I was raised on Earth. I thought I was a normal earth girl, until I met Stella and ended up fighting an ogre who ended up becoming our beloved handyman around campus.” She gave a wave. “Hello, Knut.”

The ogre waved, shy, as Bloom got back on track.

“I didn’t know I had magic. And then when I found out I had magic, I didn’t know where it came from or how to really use it.”

“So… I guess you could say I owe the professors of Alfea everything. They taught me so much about being a fairy and how to navigate life in the Magical Dimension… I learned how to transform and find my inner power.”

“I also owe everything to my friends who… Who gave me the confidence to grow and make mistakes as a fairy and a member of the Magical Dimension. I mean, they had to teach me _everything_ about this place.”

“They followed me into the unknown and helped me free my people and learn about my past. About my truth.” She paused.

“But they’re not the only ones who helped…” Uh oh.

Valkyrie could feel Bloom tugging on their link, the fairy giving her a direct smile and wave. “I encourage all of you to try and find your dark magic counterparts. You’ll be surprised at what they can teach you about yourself and your powers. Right, Valkyrie?”

Valkyrie flushed, feeling Stella’s lights on her to point her out to the crowd. “Re- _Princess Bloom_ , don’t drag me into this.” Valkyrie spoke through gritted teeth, Faragonda giving her a teasing smile.

Bloom shrugged, giving a laugh. “You know witches guys, they don’t like taking credit for their _good_ work.” A laugh.

“Now… I think we said something about demonstrating our magic… Tecna, can you please bring out the obstacle course?”

Tecna grinned, her magic coming undone and into the arena.

A flash of light. An obstacle course materialized around the arena and on the inside of it. “Layla, Bloom, and Flora are going to go first in demonstrating their Enchantix power. Which is something all of you will be able to achieve by your third or fourth years.” Tecna explained.

Another flash of light.

Flora, Bloom, and Layla were transformed and starting up the course.

Things were going smoothly.

They were flying gracefully, swiftly. Their magic displaying equal measures of power and beauty.

_Boom. Ka-Boom._

Shrieks.

There were shrieks from the younger girls on the bleachers and…

Flora was falling and falling fast.

Valkyrie glowered, teleporting herself before she could even think it through.

She had Flora in her arms, the fairy transformed back into her human form, burns against her skin from whatever had happened during the course.

Valkyrie felt her anger surge as she looked around. “What happened?! What’s going on?!”

Cackling.

Laughing.

Maniacal sounding.

Fuck.

Out of the smoke came four figures.

Four men.

One had long red hair and a goatee. His wardrobe… Outdated as hell. Black in color and decorated in chains and snaps.

One had a pink mohawk and… Similarly outdated clothes. Similarly styled.

There was a guy with long blonde hair and a ridiculous looking hat. (And even more ridiculous clothing. Seriously… Where they some sort of boy band gone bad?)

And the last one… He was black with puffed hair and a goatee. (And again, dressed almost exactly like the others.)

The last one…

He was fast, speeding over to where Valkyrie and Flora were. “I always did love a nature fairy.” He spoke. Valkyrie growled, her flames coming between where she had Flora and the strange guy.

“I will not hesitate to burn you to ashes.” Valkyrie set Flora down carefully, searching for the man’s inner core to set on fire.

He groaned, his speed slowing down.

The blonde one glared and stomped his feet on the ground, creating a mini-earthquake that had Valkyrie and the rest of those on the ground shaking.

Bloom swore and Valkyrie could vaguely sense the shifting of the air as the others transformed, including Morgan.

The red head laughed. “I know that fire, that threat.” He stepped toward Valkyrie, magic pulsing around him. “My Dragon… It’s been awhile.”

Valkyrie snarled and unleashed more flames, her dragon projecting into them to send him and his friends to the ground.

She could hear Faragonda and Griselda ushering the younger girls and their families to safety. Morgan and Helia were helping against the falling debris and misfired spells, not wanting anyone to be harmed.

_Good. Things were about to get ugly._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She still had no idea who the fuck they were, but she could feel she knew them… Somehow. _Her dragon knew them anyway._

But he was quiet, letting her rage as she fought them.

Well tried to fight them. (Raging and fighting wasn’t the best combination, but dammit she couldn’t see she was so angry.)

Bloom and her friends weren’t cutting it. Especially once the red head grabbed Bloom. It didn’t take long, a few moments before Stella managed to get her free, but that was all it took.

Bloom seemed drained, weaker. And the man was stronger and hurling fire balls that rivaled the heat of the Dragon Fire.

 _Shit_.

Valkyrie tried to absorb and lesson the damage from the orbs, doing her best to keep them away from Flora. (She was never going to burn again. Not if Valkyrie could help it.)

Musa wasn’t have much luck against the soundwave/earthquake guy, but Layla was good at keeping him off-balance.

Tecna and Stella were trying to fight the speedy guy (who also apparently controlled winds?!) and the guy with the mohawk (who apparently could shapeshift into anything and anyone).

Bloom was trying to hold off the red head, and Valkyrie was trying to help. They had him off-balance and talking.

(Nothing useful. Just garbage about Valkyrie being _My Dragon_ and how her father would probably be disappointed in her. The same shit she’s been hearing for a while now.)

Red head grabbed Bloom again, the fairy crying out in pain as they glowed a weird red and white color.

Valkyrie tried to get to her, to save her, but the speedy guy used his wind to knock her off her feet. Stella and Musa were trapped under rubble from earthquake guy, and Layla and Tecna were bordering on exhaustion chasing the mohawk man.

“Brothers! It’s time! The last fairy of Earth is ours!” Red head ordered, holding tight to Bloom’s wrist with one hand while he pulled some sort of bracelet off with his other.

The bracelet grew in size, a dark purple glow coming off of it. Obsidian in color.

The other three rushed to Red Head’s side, starting some chant in a language Valkyrie had never heard before.

The circle went over Bloom, trapping her and… It was hurting her. She screamed out before the circle shot her toward Stella and Musa.

Red Head snarled, snatching up the circle and making it go back to bracelet size. “Dammit! She’s not the one.”

“Of… Course… I’m not… I’m… From Domino.” Bloom spat out at him, trying to break away from Stella so she could keep fighting.

“Great. Another Dominian fairy. And we have to go back to that hellhole planet.” Mohawk snarled.

“At least Earth will give us better opportunities.” Speedy guy chuckled, glancing over to where Flora was. “Of course…”

Valkyrie growled, feeling for _just one more_ flame to hurl at the asshole, creating a protective barrier around her and Flora. “I _will_ kill you.” She snarled, forcing herself back to her feet. “Even if I die in the process.”

The Red Head rolled his eyes. “Anagan, leave our Dragon alone. We don’t want to ruin our chance for future collaboration.” The Red Head turned, opening a portal and watching as his ‘brothers’ went through. Turning back to Valkyrie, he gave a bow. “We’ll meet again. And who knows, maybe we’ll find ourselves on the same side, after you’ve done a little soul searching.” He gave a smile, one that had chills running down Valkyrie’s spine as he vanished.

They were gone.

Bloom and the others had shifted back to their normal forms, all in obvious pain. Valkyrie couldn’t help but groan, falling to her knees as the flames around her died down into smoke. Flora still out cold.

 _‘How dare they?’_ She felt herself seething, moving to pull Flora closer to her.

She cradled the fairy against her, glowering at where the portal had closed.

 _‘Who were they?’_ She tried desperately to get ahold of her dragon. Silence.

_Dammit._

She looked down to Flora’s face, the fairy’s face contorted into pain.

_Who they were didn’t matter, she was going to get them. One way or another._


	3. Chapter Three: The Black Circle

  1. **The Black Circle**



Soft groans cut Valkyrie out of her vengeful thoughts, her gaze on Flora as the fairy woke up. Delicate features were contorted into pained expressions, her eyes shut tight and her teeth worrying her lips.

Flora was lucky. Had she been any closer to the explosion and had she not been quick summoning her ivy shield, she’d have been killed. Granted, she was burned pretty badly: her upper back and left shoulder would have scarring and her clothing from Stella had been singed to hell… But she was alive.

She was alive.

Valkyrie moved to help her, trying to ease Flora into a sitting position. “Layla, Bloom, and Morgan did their best to heal you… But there’s going to be a scar on your shoulder from the impact…” Valkyrie kept her voice low, more focused on the fairy than the anger that still surged beneath her skin.

_They’d hurt Flora. Scarred her. Threatened her._

_She was going to burn them down until they were nothing but ash._

She could hear her dragon vaguely scolding her for her thoughts; something about Flora being _one_ fairy… (She wasn’t paying attention to him right now. There were more important things to focus on.)

“I’m fine… I just… Want to know what happened.”

“I think we all do.” Chatta’s voice called as she flew into the room, landing on the bed beside of Flora. Cheshire ran in behind her, hopping onto Valkyrie’s lap. “There’s a big commotion going on and the teachers are all talking in whispers and the boys have shown up and so have the other pixies. Faragonda’s really calling in the cavalry on this.”

The pixie turned to Valkyrie, giving a bit of a frown. “Who did you and Bloom piss of this time?”

Valkyrie gave the pixie a look, her hands going into ‘what the fuck’ motions. “I don’t know! I have… I mean… I only vaguely feel like I know them… But I _don’t_ know who they are.” She gave a low growl. “I do know, however, that if I get my hands on them, they’ll _wish_ they’d stayed in whatever hole they crawled out of.”

“Valkyrie. Temper.” Flora teased, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. “No need in getting angry over what you couldn’t help. No one could have predicted the party crashers.”

“Jolly could’ve.” Chatta mumbled. “Probably.”

“But she didn’t. And neither did Concorda…” Valkyrie frowned. “Which is weird. Those two are usually pretty good at picking up bad vibes…”

Flora shrugged. “Maybe it just happened too fast for them to predict?”

“Or something else happened and they happened to catch that event instead?”

Theories went back and forth as to why the two psychic pixies didn’t predict or mention how the events of the presentation would have unfolded: some ridiculous, some plausible. All up until Lockette rushed into the infirmary.

“Ms. Faragonda’s called a meeting at the assembly hall. Professor Saladin and Ms. Griffin are there too. And so are Lucy, Mirta, and Crystal.”

Valkyrie groaned. “Great… Team meeting. This bodes well…”

Flora snickered. “We shouldn’t be surprised. Everything bad seems to target us.”

“I tried to warn you that Bloom and I would be trouble.”

“I know what I signed up for.” Flora smiled, taking Valkyrie’s hand in hers. “Help me get up?” Valkyrie smiled, moving Cheshire out of her lap to help Flora stand. The fairy leaned against her, wincing slightly as her muscles pulled.

“Come on… We’ll see if Layla and Morgan can give you another dose of fairy dust after this meeting is over. Might help ease the rest of your soreness.”

“I hope so…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It really did look like one of their team meetings from the past.

Bloom and the rest of the Winx girls were sitting at the edge of the assembly hall benches; their respective beaus at their sides. (Riven and Kota looked pretty good in their cadet blues. Brandon was wearing his Eraklyon guard armor. And Sky and Nabu were in their royal attire. Only Timmy seemed to be in his comfortable clothes.)

The pixies had taken their places perched on their fairies’ shoulders, aside from Chatta who was sitting on Cheshire’s back.

Lucy and Crystal had come from Cloud Tower with her mother, Patches and Mirta in tow.

The heads were at the forefront of the room, by the podium and in front of the projector. “I… Take it we’re all aware of what happened today?” Saladin asked. “Alfea was attacked by four powerful wizards…”

“Yeah. And they got away.” Stella huffed. “Who were they?”

“And why were they targeting me?” Bloom asked before shaking her head. “And don’t say because of the Dragon Fire because they never said anything about it.”

“Except to Valkyrie. Didn’t the red headed one refer to you as ‘My Dragon’ or something?” Musa turned to Valkyrie. “Or was I hearing things?”

Valkyrie found herself snarling. “Oh he called me that. And had he stood still long enough, I’d have shown him what being a dragon really means.”

Griffin gave a snort, shaking her head. “Your father never liked Ogron either…”

An admission. “So these guys were Coven members?” Valkyrie swore, facepalming before she could stop herself. (Great. Now she’d smudged her glasses.) “How many more Coven members are going to be coming out of the woodworks to kill us? I’d like to keep a record.”

“Sarcasm isn’t going to help us out of this, Valkyrie. I’m sure there’s a reason we’re meeting these wizards and I’m sure there’s a reason why they’re free…” Tecna tried to defuse the situation. “Right?”

Faragonda gave a slow nod. “Those wizards are the Wizard of the Black Circle. Better known as the Fairy Hunters.”

“And they were hunting me?” Bloom frowned. “Why? I mean…” She paused. “They said something about me being from Earth and then when their circle thing rejected me and I explained that I was from Domino… They just… Shook it off.”

“Yeah, it’s like the fact she’s from Domino didn’t phase them. Which is strange, because that’s usually the reason people target us. For the Dragon Fire.” Layla pointed out.

“Or to get back at Stella.” Riven gestured to the Solarian princess. “She’s got a bad habit of saying things when she shouldn’t.”

“Look who’s talking.” Kota teased, nudging Riven with his shoulder. “You’ve already been doing doubles because of your attitude.”

A whistle from Griffin brought them back to attention. “There’s a reason being from Domino didn’t phase Ogron and his… Brothers. When they were apprehended, Domino was still very much alive. They were sentenced to Omega before the war ended, so they never knew about Domino dying. As far as they were concerned in that moment, you were just another Dominian fairy.”

Bloom gave a slow nod, finally understanding. “Which I technically am now that Domino has been restored…”

“No. You’re still special. You’re the princess and the Keeper of the Dragon Fire.” Sky grinned. “And my girl.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Gag me.”

“Puh-lease.” Crystal snorted. Sky flipped them off, about to say something snarky back when Saladin tapped his staff.

“Enough. There’s still much more you need to know about the Black Circle.” Saladin reminded them. “These four are _not_ normal enemies. They’re… Their magic is specifically designed to drain a fairy’s magic. They’re far more dangerous than most of the Coven members were.”

Helia paused, taking a long hard look at his uncle. “They’re… The ones who killed Aunt Amelia… Aren’t they?”

Saladin didn’t answer, his hands clenching tighter around his staff. Helia moved over to him, taking his uncle into a hug. “The Black Circle is determined to destroy as many fairies as they can… They don’t care about the balance or what it will do to others.”

Faragonda hugged herself, her eyes downcast. “And if their magic prowess doesn’t worry you, then their weapons should. All four of them possess a special knife… One that can cut a fairy’s wings from her body whether she’s transformed or not.”

The fairies swore, fear starting to unravel in the group. Flora laid her head against Valkyrie’s shoulder, her hand squeezing Valkyrie’s hard.

Valkyrie squeezed back, determined. _She’d never let them hurt Flora again. They’d never get that close._

“Even the Coven didn’t quite… Approve of the Black Circle. They were too reckless. Unpredictable. Loyal only to one another… Well… And to Tharma… Which was their only saving grace. But it’s because she loved chaos just as much as they did.” Griffin shuddered, her eyes closing. “She’s the one who gifted them with their best-known trinket.”

An image appeared on the screen; the bracelet turned vortex that was on the red-head’s arm _Ogron. Her mother had called him Ogron._

“It’s officially known as the Obsidian Circle. Tharma created it from remnants of the… Obsidian Palace’s prisons. It was meant to drain magic from its prisoners and to locate potential threats. Ogron and the others used it to… Eradicate fairies.”

Saladin huffed, moving away from Helia. “You mean, besides the knives used to take their wings? And the little collection of fairy dust vials that Duman keeps. And that Gantlos keeps the wings? Like trophies?”

Griffin paled, her gaze not meeting Saladin’s. Valkyrie frowned.

 _‘Griffin was never in charge of the Circle. His anger is misplaced._ ’ Her dragon chimed up. Finally.

“Saladin, the Black Circle was controlled by Tharma. Not Griffin.” Faragonda reminded him, as if she’d heard Valkyrie’s dragon. Saladin sighed.

“I know. I know.” He cleared his throat, the image changing. The blonde one. “Gantlos. He’s the youngest member… Or at least, he was the last to join… If our records are correct.”

“We don’t know where he’s from but-”

“Orez.” Crystal blurted out. “He’s from Orez…”

She was right. Gantlos was the wizard who sold out Orez. He matched the planet’s description. Blonde and tall. Angry expression. And with outsiders.

“What makes you so sure?” Griffin asked.

Valkyrie felt Lucy and Crystal’s eyes on her, and she gave them a nod. “Crystal and Lucy were helping me with my project on primordial magic, specifically on the element of death… So we went to dead realms and Crystal managed to connect to their cores long enough for us to figure out what happened.” Valkyrie looked to Morgan, gesturing for her cousin to open up her bag.

_Morgan had taken it after the chaos with the Black Circle ended, wanting to help clean up while Valkyrie focused on Flora._

Her cousin opened the bag, pulling out her notebook. (Her thick notebook that was getting thicker and full of sticky notes… She really had to sort through everything…)

Griffin took the book, looking through the pages. “Great… So they’re worse than we thought. They each sold out their own realms.” Her hands glowed and lit up Valkyrie’s work as well brought up the other images.

“Gantlos was from Orez and had helped the Ancestral Witches destroy it. He has powers over sonic waves and is able to produce sound waves that would rival yours, Musa.” Griffin explained, moving on to the Mohawk guy.

“Duman is from Fallat. A shapeshifter who also gave his realm up to the Ancestral Witches.”

“And Anagan is from Rot. He’s a speedster and has power over wind and air.” Griffin gestured to the black man.

Valkyrie couldn’t help but give a low growl, calming down only once Flora squeezed her hand again.

“What about the leader?” Bloom asked. “You called him Ogron?”

Faragonda looked to the image of the red head. “Ogron… Our information points to him originally being from Obsidian…”

 _‘Another traitor.’_ Valkyrie’s dragon seethed.

“He also has the ability to absorb light magic, turn it dark, and attack the person with their own tainted magic.” Saladin finished, glowering at the images.

“Which is why he was able to use my Dragon Fire spells…” Bloom swore. “Great. They sound invincible.”

Griffin shook her head. “Not exactly.” She put Valkyrie’s book back in her bag, handing it over to Morgan. “You said they were talking about Earth?”

“Is that important?” Brandon asked. “Or is it just something they said to throw us off?”

Faragonda seemed aware of where Griffin’s idea was heading. “It’s very important.” The older fairy lit up.

“Explain it to us…? Please?” Mirta asked.

“The Black Circle’s ‘claim to fame’ was that they… Eradicated all fairies on Earth. Which led to the eradication of all magic on Earth because without light magic to balance it out, the dark magic users all turned against one another and… Earth became magically dead.” Griffin explained.

“But if they were targeting Bloom because they thought she was an Earth fairy… Then that means-”

“Magic is back on Earth! Or at least starting to come back to Earth!” Valkyrie exclaimed, her eyes widening. “Oh but how is that possible? Do you think it’s because of Bloom? I mean she’s the embodiment of Life, which means she could have unknowingly encouraged magic to return…”

“Or it means the Black Circle only assumed they killed all the Earth fairies but didn’t double check before the war started.” Griffin explained.

Digit flew in-between Griffin and Valkyrie, making them pause. “As fascinating as those theories are… It’s important to note that _if_ magic is returning to Earth, that means the Black Circle will be headed there as well.”

“Which means there’s a poor girl who probably doesn’t even know she’s a fairy who’s in danger.” Jolly groaned. “That’s not good…”

“A witch too.” Amore piped up. “Earth was a neutral realm… Remember? So if a fairy is gaining her magic… It means a witch is too…”

“Amore’s gotta point.” Cherie flew to Mirta. “You can’t have one without the other… Or at least that’s what Queen Ninfea taught us when we were little pixies.”

Lucy groaned. “Why do I get the feeling this is going to be _our_ problem?”

“It doesn’t have to be. You and Crystal can sit this out if you want too. But I’m going to find the witch, if Bloom wants to find the fairy.” Valkyrie spoke up.

Bloom chuckled. “You know I’m going to find the fairy. We can’t let the Black Circle hurt her.”

The other Winx girls started chiming in with their affirmations. Flora included. Which led to the specialists wanting to join in. And Lucy and Crystal agreed to help Valkyrie.

It was decided. The fairies and witches of Earth were about to be found and revived. (And kept safe. That was an important thing to remember.)

“Good luck…” Faragonda gave her blessing.

“And don’t be afraid to call in for backup.” Saladin reminded them.

“Be safe.” Griffin murmured.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guess this is what our dreams were telling us about.” Bloom sighed. They were all waiting outside of Alfea’s gates for Brandon and Sky to bring the Eraklyon ship around.

The fairies were going with the pixies to their village. Apparently Lockette knew of a place inside of Pixie Village with information on fairies from around the Magical Dimension. A good place for the Winx to start their search.

“I guess… The real problem is going to be finding them and keeping them safe.” Valkyrie shook her head, leaning against the pillar and watching Flora talk to Chatta, Mirta, and Cherie. “We can barely keep our own loved ones safe…”

Bloom placed a hand on her shoulder, comfort and warmth spreading into Valkyrie’s being. The way Bloom’s eyes shined; it was easy to tell _who_ it was actually speaking to her.

“ _They caught us by surprise. It won’t happen again._ ” Bloom gave a smile, the flames dimming in her eyes. “Are you coming with us?”

Valkyrie shook her head. “No. Crystal, Lucy, and I are heading to ShadowHaunt to see what records we can find on Earth’s witches and fairies. It may not be much, but it’ll be a start.”

“And then we can meet on ShadowHaunt to discuss a game plan?”

“But of course.” Valkyrie gave a smirk. “I mean, I know you’d probably prefer to come up with something on Domino, but considering being there gives me a time limit…”

Bloom rolled her eyes, swatting playfully at Valkyrie. “You’re always such a bitch.” Bloom chuckled. There was a clang and metal opening. Sky and Brandon had arrived. Bloom gave Valkyrie a quick hug. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this moment on, Flora will always have a visible scar on her shoulder (that will lead to her the upper part of her back). Even in her transformed state.


	4. Chapter Four: Discovery

  1. **Discovery**



Valkyrie frowned, closing yet another book and putting it in the “no” pile. “Anyone finding anything _useful_?” She asked, trying to keep her frustration out of her voice.

Morgan shot her a look that let her know she’d failed. “Temper.” Morgan warned, gesturing to Valkyrie hands.

Little flames were threatening to come to life. _Dammit_. “You haven’t been this on edge since Valtor… You okay?” Helia asked, looking up from the book he’d been scanning through.

Lucy and Crystal looked up from their own books and scrolls, Mirta quietly ushering Cherie and Jolly out of the library. Valkyrie glowered, wanting to yell at him for such a question.

_Of course she wasn’t okay._

She took a deep breath, letting her expression soften. “Valtor was personal… And dangerous on a level we could barely comprehend back then…” She started. “But these guys… It’s… It’s not that its personal… It’s just…”

“You can’t stand losing a fight, and you really can’t stand feeling like you failed to protect people you care about.” Morgan and Crystal finished, giving Valkyrie a look.

The purple-haired witch flushed. “Wow… That’s… Accurate.”

Lucy snickered. “They’ve got you pegged.”

“We _have_ known her for nearly forever.” Crystal teased.

“And will probably know her for forever more.” Morgan winked, going back to her stack. “I thought Tecna and Timmy organized these things…?”

“They did. All of these mention Earth at some point within their contents… It’s just a matter of knowing whether or not the information is going to be relevant to us.” Mirta hummed, glancing to Kota who seemed lost in a trance. “Is… He okay?”

Helia snorted. “Kota’s just doing what he always does to avoid reading the material: scrying through it.”

“I _do_ _not_ avoid reading the material… I just happen to know faster ways of getting information.” Kota snipped, the books he was scrying through falling flat on their spines, opening up to different pages. “By the way, none of those are useful.”

Lucy frowned, standing up to walk over to Valkyrie. “I may have something… Apparently after the Great War, one of the generals, who had been a fairy godmother, decided to retire to Earth…”

Valkyrie felt herself grin, taking the book from Lucy to scan over what she’d read. “Eldora… She’s the one who has that grand garden in Magix named after her.”

“That’s because she’s a mega-famous fairy godmother!” Mirta squealed, looking to Morgan. “She tended to royal fairies and was even the godmother to queens Marion and Luna at one point.”

“And there’s stories of her turning former criminals good because she helped them find what their _true desires_ were. Once they realized what it was they really wanted in life, they became model citizens.” Morgan spoke, a dreamy tone in her voice. “And to make her even more of a badass, she mentored Faragonda and Dufour when _they_ were fairy godmothers.”

Valkyrie hummed, looking over the book’s words.

_Eldora Milay has decided to retire from her Fairy Godmother duties, stating that Earth was where she wanted to be._

_“My favorite flowers bloom on that planet… And despite being magically dead, I find the realm still has magical possibilities.”_

“She might just be our key. At least, to finding the new fairy…” Valkyrie paused. “But she didn’t specify what sort of magical possibilities are on Earth. And if she’s as intuitive and powerful as her stories indicate… She’ll probably know more about the new witch too…” Valkyrie hugged Lucy, kissing the taller witch’s shoulder.

“Thank you for finding this!”

“But of course. I can’t let my coven down.” Lucy teased, ruffling Valkyrie’s hair before going to sit with Mirta.

Helia frowned, taking the book from Valkyrie’s hand. “Eldora was an older fairy even before the war started. And this book was printed just a year after the war ended… And it’s been almost 18 years since then… Are we sure she’s even still alive?”

Shit.

Kota shrugged. “She probably is. I mean, everyone from the Magical Dimension tends to live long lives…”

“But that’s just it. She retired to _Earth_. A world that’s magically dead. What if the change in magic atmosphere killed her?” Helia argued.

Crystal shook her head. “No way. She’s still alive. She’s gotta be.”

“Even if she is, what if she’s not… All there?” Morgan asked. “According to Faragonda, she had a habit of being… Absent-minded.”

Mirta lit up, clapping her hands. “That’s okay! Faragonda also said she kept journals to help her keep track of everything. So even if she’s not all there or if she’s dead… Her journals are somewhere out there!”

Valkyrie grinned. “Perfect. So we have a plan. Find Eldora.” She sunk to her knees. “Now we just have to wait for the others to tell us what they’ve found and figure out the rest of our plans…”

Morgan and Helia shared a look, something going over their faces that Valkyrie couldn’t quite pin.

‘ _They won’t be joining us._ ’ Her dragon rumbled. ‘ _Not on this journey_.’

“About that…”

“We just wanted to make sure you were going to be on the right path… That you were all going to be okay.” Morgan bit her lip. “But we’re going to have to be… Infrequent partners in this.”

“I can’t just abandon my work in Callisto…” Helia admitted. “And Morgan’s experiments don’t need to be left alone for too long…”

“Is… That okay?” Morgan asked, leaning into Helia, as if trying to make herself smaller. “I mean, it’s not like we don’t care…”

“We know.” Valkyrie gave a smile, trying to keep her disappointment at bay. _She’d miss them, but she knew they were doing good work._ “You guys just be careful, okay? And keep in touch?”

Morgan grinned, getting to her feet and pulling Valkyrie up for a hug. “Always. And you let us know if there’s any trouble. We’ll be glad to help.”

Helia got in on the hug, the others soon piling in as well. A group goodbye. “Don’t worry, if we’re in any _real_ danger, we’ll let you know.”

“And if you’re lucky, we may even let you rescue us.”

Laughter broke out, everyone snickering about the image of Morgan and Helia entering into battle in dramatic fashion. (Something only the Winx girls seemed to do.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloom and the others arrived to ShadowHaunt just as Morgan, Jolly, and Helia began to leave. More goodbyes. More laughter.

More to discuss.

Then back to the library to settle down and share their discoveries…

“How do you think you’re going to find Eldora?” Flora asked, looking to Valkyrie. “She’s been known to be… Elusive.”

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way.” Valkyrie smiled, “it’s the best lead we’ve got…”

“And it shouldn’t be _too_ terribly difficult. We just need to find her magic signature and go from there…” Lucy explained, leaning her head back on Mirta’s lap. (She was in the floor, Mirta on a chair.)

Crystal hummed. “And she can help us find the fairy and witch… Hopefully before the wizards do.” Agreement came to the group, questions now directed toward the Winx…

“So Flora bonded to the Flower of Life again?” Lucy asked, glancing to the fairy resting against Valkyrie.

“Yeah… And I was shown a vision… There was this big fight between the fairies and witches of Earth against the Black Circle. Though… These seemed like more powerful fairies and witches than we’re used to. Perhaps something like Guardians?” Flora frowned, her arms wrapping around herself as she closed her eyes to try and remember.

“It seemed like the fairies of Earth were all gone and the witches were trying their best to revive them… And the wizards left…”

“But they didn’t see the fairies getting back up- well a small group of them… And then there was a spell and… Suddenly it seemed like Earth was in the dark ages…”

Crystal leaned back against Kota, tapping her fingers against the couch arm. “Sounds like Ms. Griffin’s theory is possible… The fairies and witches decided to hide their presence after the Black Circle…”

“So then why isn’t magic still… Around?” Brandon asked.

“Probably because over time, those with magic sort of forgot about it… And even though their magic got passed on to future generations, since it wasn’t used, it was forgotten?” Nabu asked, giving a shrug.

“Or they went deep into hiding and haven’t come back out yet… And the new fairy and witch we’re looking for are descendants who have know idea what’s going on…” Timmy offered.

Sky held his hand up. “I don’t think it matters how a new witch and fairy ended up on Earth. What matters is we keep them safe.”

“Why both? Aren’t those wizards _only_ after the fairy?” Riven pointed out.

Valkyrie tossed a pillow at him, causing him to yell out, “hey”. “We need to protect the witch because she’s going to have untapped, _raw_ magical power. And if the wizards or whoever else may have crawled out of Omega get a hold of her, they could either turn her into one of them _or_ steal her magic.” Valkyrie explained.

Stella gasped. “You think there’s more escapees?” She shook her head. “Isn’t it bad enough we’re having to fight _actual_ fairy hunters? Can we even handle another crisis?”

“Relax, Stella. We’re strong enough to handle anything life throws at us. You know that.” Layla nudged the blonde. “Besides, I think Valkyrie was just exaggerating her point.”

Kota and Riven shared a look, Kota breaking it first. “Actually, she’s not…”

“You see… One of the reasons Riven and I are going up in rank with the cadets so quickly is because there _are_ other escapees…”

“Yeah… With the original break out of Valtor and the Trix and then the ensuing chaos that occurred during the whole apocalypse thing with portal to Omega… It’s balance was thrown off and several prisoners managed to escape…” Riven sighed, looking sheepishly to Musa. “Which is why… Kota and I will be sort of… Part-timing this mission on Earth.”

Musa’s body tensed, then relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. “It’s okay… Just promise to be careful out there.”

“You’d better be careful, or you’ll have to deal with us.” Crystal snarked at Kota, flashing a pout as she kissed his cheek.

The wizard gave a laugh. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” He flashed a thumbs-up to Valkyrie. “And like Riven said, we’re still going to be helping out with your mission… It’ll just be in-between our shifts with the cadets.”

“We’ll hold you to that.” Lucy quipped.

Valkyrie paused, swearing. “Wait… Lucy… You and Crystal are part of Cloud Tower’s graduate program… Are you going to be able to help us?”

“And Tecna? You and Timmy are doing those courses at Zeni Tech.” Bloom realized. Timmy and Tecna chuckled.

“Oh don’t worry about us. Our course of study allows for us to work online.” Tecna laughed.

“Yeah, the only time we’d have to be gone is for tests. Gotta take those in person. Oh… And presentations.” Timmy pushed his glasses up. “And our apartment is mostly just a work space, so we’ll be fine.”

Crystal and Lucy gave Valkyrie winks and nods. “And we’ll be fine with working on our school stuff _and_ saving the new witch. Don’t worry.”

“I mean… It can’t be much harder than doing school work and saving the entire Magical Dimension.” Lucy snickered.

“Or doing school work and saving our teachers.”

“And each other.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

Mirta nudged Lucy with her knee. “Well, I’ll be able to come back and forth to help. But no guarantees.”

“And don’t expect the pixies to be a great part of this mission… We sort of asked them to stay within the dimension…” Bloom sighed. “We couldn’t let them get hurt…”

“Even if they are sort of mad at us for telling them no.” Stella gave a nervous laugh. “But those creeps are _not_ touching my Amore.”

Valkyrie chuckled. “Understandable…” She glanced to Bloom and then to Sky. “Now… About the logistics of living on Earth…? What’s your plan going to be?”

Bloom frowned. “Aren’t you coming?”

Lucy shook her head. “Nah.”

“Not yet anyway.” Crystal amended, glancing down to Lucy. “We’re going to wait until we have a more definite location on where the witch is… That way we won’t draw too much attention from the people. We don’t want to start trouble before we even get started on our mission.”

“So we’re going to be doing our research here at ShadowHaunt until we discover the witch’s location. And then we’ll head to where she is.” Valkyrie explained.

Layla gave a hum, nudging Bloom. “Not too bad of an idea…”

“But one we’re going to pass on…” Musa glanced to Layla. “I know we didn’t have the best experience last time we were on Earth because of those idiots at the club… But I have a feeling this time will be different.”

“I hope so…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie was careful with how she held Flora, doing her best not to aggravate the burns on her girlfriend’s back and shoulder. She was wearing one of her looser t-shirts, an old band shirt with the _Plumeria Pretense_ logo on it. (It was light weight to keep off her burns. They were mostly healed now, thanks to magic, but still sore and scarred over.)

Flora was asleep with her head on Valkyrie’s chest, the witch holding her close.

Their last night together for a while because tomorrow Flora would be leaving for Earth with Bloom and the others.

(They were going to take funds from Bloom, Stella, Layla, Nabu, and Sky and have them turned into Earth’s money. Something called a dollar… And use it to get them a place to headquarter in Bloom’s town of Gardenia. They’d get jobs and try to appear as ‘normal’ humans while they tried to sense out the new fairy and witch.)

And Valkyrie and her coven would be-

“I can hear your thoughts running rampant… Wanna talk about it?” Flora’s voice cut into the quiet, words slurred from sleep. Valkyrie felt a sheepish smile come over her lips, her hand lightly rubbing Flora’s back.

“Sorry, Honey. I’m just… Trying to keep my focus, I guess… And now it won’t let me sleep…” She closed her eyes, giving a sigh. “But I’m going to try to get some rest… Just as you should.” She booped Flora’s nose, chuckling as the fairy’s face scrunched a bit.

Flora snuggled a little closer, burying her face in the crook of Valkyrie’s neck. “No boops while I’m sleepy. It just feels weird.” She sleep-slurred, trying to hide her giggles.

Her breath tickled Valkyrie’s neck, the witch shaking her head. Valkyrie closed her eyes, holding close. “I love you.”

“I love you too…”


	5. Chapter Five: The Hunt Is On

  1. **The Hunt is On**



“Are you sure Discorda will let us look into Eldora’s life book?” Lucy asked, grabbing her bag. “She’s not exactly known for letting those things just… Wander off.”

“And she really only let you glimpse at a few of the life books…” Crystal pointed out, her bag already in hand.

Valkyrie flashed the two witches her signature smile, handing them a baggie of candied treats. “Trust me, Discorda _will_ let you borrow the book. Just… Offer her a treat or two.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“She likes you better. Why do Crystal and I have to get it?”

“Because you two are headed to CT anyway for your graduate classes… And I have other matters to attend to.” Valkyrie explained. Crystal snorted.

“What other matters?”

Valkyrie crossed her arms. “I’m headed to the Eldora Botanical Gardens in Magix to see what I can dig up there. If we can figure out where she is…”

“She can help us find the newest fairy and witch… We know.” Lucy grumbled.

“We get what’s at stake…” Crystal groaned. “Doesn’t mean we have to like it…”

Valkyrie shook her head, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose. “I get that we wanted to slow down after high school. I get that we shouldn’t be undertaking another ‘save the universe’ sort of mission… But right now, we don’t have much of a choice.”

Okay, that was a lie… Technically.

They did have a choice. They could stop their search right now, let the fairies do their thing all on their own…

But Valkyrie couldn’t do it. Not with those wizards still on the loose. Not after what they’d done to Flora. _Or how they pushed her and Bloom around. They had the Dragon Fire, dammit! No one should be able to stop them._

“If you want out…”

She felt a hand on each shoulder, one encrusted with rings and the other slender and chilled. _Her covenmates._ “We’re in this together, Val.”

“Yeah. Even if it means trying to woo over a temperamental pixie.” Lucy teased. Valkyrie chuckled, leaning into them.

“You guys are the best…” An alarm sounded from Crystal’s phone. “Sounds like you two need to hurry off. I’d hate for you to be late on your first day.” Valkyrie gave a wink, making for the exit of ShadowHaunt herself. “Have a good day at school.” She did her best imitation of her mother, watching as the other two rolled their eyes and cackled as they left.

_They really were the best._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gardens were open to the public, groundskeepers and tour guides with their groups walking the place over in varied paces.

Flashes from cameras, people eager to pose in front of such elegant blooms and trees. Even the statues had an extra set of elegance around them.

Valkyrie kept her head down and her jacket hood up, not wanting to attract any undue attention. (The people of Magix, while some of the friendliest, were also the dimension’s worst sufferers of hero-worship. Valkyrie couldn’t stand getting caught up in it.)

She made her way to the informational center, glancing at the titles for the different exhibits and places in the gardens. The witch tried to focus on the plant names, hoping her dragon would speak up if the right one showed.

‘ _I never officially met Eldora… I don’t know much about her aside from… The war. And even then I kept my presence scarce._ ’

‘ _Still… Maybe you’ll know something… Subconsciously?_ ’

“Need some assistance?” An annoyingly chipper voice came from behind Valkyrie. “Did you get separated from your tour?” Wait a second… Valkyrie chuckled.

She knew that voice.

Valkyrie turned around, pulling her jacket hood down off her head. She did her best to fix her short purple locks back into place, giving a smile to Gerbera. “I was wondering what you’d got up too after CT.” She teased.

The other witch laughed, shaking her head. “Dragons, Val…” She sighed. “Please tell me you’re here as a guest and not trying to stop some sort of menace…”

Valkyrie feigned hurt, her hand going over her heart. “Gerbera…? How could you accuse me-”

“Save it for someone who wasn’t in high school with you.” Gerbera reminded her, a finger pointing to the smaller witch. “Every fucking year it was a whole new set of disasters. So I ask… Why are you here?”

“Would you believe I have an interest in flowers? My girlfriend really does enjoy them and when I can come up with facts on my own, it just delights her.” Valkyrie started up, her arms crossing as she gestured to the plant list on one of the boards.

Gerbera gave her a look, one she knew all-too well. ‘Cut the shit’ it said. “Val… I know you’re whipped, but not even Flora could get you into learning scientific names of every plant in this place.” She extended her hand in a ‘give it to me’ motion. “The truth. Please?”

Valkyrie sighed. “Okay… Did you hear about the attack at Alfea?”

Gerbera swore. “Yeah. My youngest sister goes there…” Gerbera made a face. “She grew wings last year… Ververine, Euphorbia, and I are still reeling from that…”

“Well the guys who attacked Alfea are fairy hunters. Fairy hunters that used to work for the Coven.” Valkyrie continued. Gerbera swore, leaning against one of the pillars.

“How does this always happen with you?”

“Dumb luck.” Valkyrie shrugged. “Anyway… It turns out these guys are hunting the last fairy of Earth. So we suspect Earth may be getting a recharge in magic… Which means there’s going to be a new witch soon because Earth was a neutral realm… And the only person we can think of who might know where to start looking for them is… Eldora.”

Gerbera frowned. “But Eldora’s been missing for years. Hell, we don’t even know if she’s still alive. Why do you think she’d know anything?”

“Because she’s a fairy godmother. They have an innate knowledge of things like this… And…” Valkyrie sighed. “We’ve been led to believe that she retired to Earth. But we don’t know where exactly on Earth because the only clue we got was about her favorite flower growing there.”

“Which is why you’re here. To see if we know which flower that may be?” Gerbera finished Valkyrie’s thought.

“Exactly…” Valkyrie rubbed the back of her neck. “You wouldn’t happen to have any ideas… Would you?”

Gerbera frowned, tapping her chin with her fingers. “There was something about orchids… Or was it orchards…?” She bit her lip. “I may have to ask my sisters on that… They work as groundskeepers…”

Valkyrie chuckled. “You mean this place took all three of you?”

The blonde witch snickered. “We are a packaged deal. A three-for-one if you will?” She shook her head, pushing her hair out of her face. “Come on… Let’s find my sisters and see what we can find for you on Eldora’s favorites.”

Valkyrie let herself be led by the Linphean witch, keeping her gaze averted from other guests to the gardens. (No need to attract attention…)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had resorted to rubbing her temples to try and soothe the pain her mind was going through.

The Linphean triplets were arguing about Eldora while simultaneously handing different pamphlets of information to Valkyrie.

It seemed to go on and on for hours, the three of them bickering over what their manager had said or the head botanist or even what the plants themselves had told them.

(Honestly Valkyrie didn’t care _who_ had the right information, just that it _was_ right.)

“I’m telling you for the last time _little sisters_ , Eldora had a gentra berry orchard that she absolutely adored. It has to be her favorite.” Ververine’s shrill voice was gaining traction.

Gerbera snorted. “No way! Gentra berries can’t grow on Earth. They’re native to Lunaris.” She rolled her eyes. “My credits are on it being something like those strawberries Bloom told us about.”

“Oh yeah, because _she_ totally knows about the magical world.” Euphorbia shook her head. “Girl didn’t even know she was a princess until it was spelled out for her. How do you think she’d know anything about Eldora?”

Valkyrie gave a low growl, having had enough. “Focus, ladies.” She felt her voice drop to a low rumble, like a dragon’s warning snarl. She could _feel_ him in her veins, seeing through her eyes, taking control. “We need to focus on finding Eldora, not on who is right or wrong. Otherwise, those backwater Black Circle nimrods will find and kill the last hope Earth has of having magic.”

“So please, let’s just get to work.”

All three gave quick nods, the color slowly returning to their faces as they started bringing out books and talking to the plants nearby about Eldora and her time in the gardens before she left.

Valkyrie kept up with the stories, trying to form some sort of timeline. (Anything to keep the information together. That plant was in the midst of it all… Somewhere…)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie tapped her foot while she worked, trying to piece together the information Lucy and Crystal had brought her with the information she’d found at the gardens.

Lucy and Crystal had opted to work on some of their own class projects, deciding to let Valkyrie work in peace. (And alone, save for Cheshire who was sleeping on the desk next to her.)

So much information…

Plant names. Scientific names and laymen names. Nicknames for plants.

Names of places she’d been in the Magical Dimension and people she’s worked. Kids she’d godmothered.

Valkyrie glowered. _Time to test a new spell._

She closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her, focusing on the words in the books and the notes she’d made herself.

“ _Information overload find the overlap_.” She commanded, trying to keep her focus on the information bit. (If this worked, she’d have to thank Tecna. The fairy was a genius.)

The pages of the books started flipping on their own, notebooks coming to life.

Words danced off the pages, forming a living timeline and informational chart on all things Eldora. And of the information found came one large conclusion in the center:

Panjin, China.

Valkyrie grinned. “Lucy, Crystal, I think we have a lead!”


	6. Chapter Six: Old Friends, New Enemies

  1. **Old Friends, New Enemies**



Valkyrie frowned, keeping close to Lucy and Crystal as they walked the streets of Gardenia. Lucy had the directions to the new “loft” the Winx girls (and the guys) was supposed to be, but nothing was ever simple.

“Are we even going the right way?” Crystal asked, giving a look toward the crowds of people. “What the hell are they staring at?” She pushed curled strands of brown hair back, sending glares toward the people.

“Relax, Crystal… This is a bit of a small town and _we_ are new… They’re probably just curious…” Valkyrie told her, glancing over the directions Lucy had in her gloved hand.

“As for directions… We seem to be going the right way, but Tecna’s not the best at giving directions… Especially handwritten ones.” Lucy frowned, trying to get closer to the directions to see what she was reading.

“Her handwriting is atrocious. How did her teachers read any of her tests?”

“Decoder spells?”

The trio laughed at the image of the Alfea professors having to decode Tecna’s test answers and try to read through her terrible handwriting. Little Ms. Perfect (in academics) had a downfall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had almost walked passed the loft the girls had gotten, the only thing keeping them from completely moving on was the energetic “Valkyrie!” before the smaller witch was pulled into a tight hug.

Valkyrie laughed, her arms wrapping around Flora’s waist. “Hey!” Lucy and Crystal snickered.

“Hey Flora.” They greeted in unison, a teasing tone in their voice. The fairy grinned, pulling away from Valkyrie and putting in her hand in the witch’s hand.

“I’m so glad you girls made it. We’re almost done with painting and setting up.” Flora gestured to her paint splattered outfit. She started tugging Valkyrie a bit. “You need to come see.”

Lucy chuckled. “I bet it looks great.”

“I’m just curious how much work Princess Stella actually did.” Crystal snickered. Flora rolled her eyes, giggling.

“Believe it or not, she’s really into interior design.”

“Of course, she is.” Valkyrie snickered.

Flora gave a grin, escorting the witches into the fairies’ new home. “There’s so much room here, we all get to have our own room. Well… With the guys… Really I’m the only singleton.” Flora started the tour, flashing that mischievous smile Valkyrie’s way.

Paint cans and brushes were strewn about, the other girls were working on different sections of the bottom floor. “We’re going to use this bottom section as like our shared living spaces. Kitchen, dining room, the living room… I think Tecna really wanted a game room… And upstairs is going to be the two bathrooms and our bedrooms.”

“And the boys are where?” Lucy asked, glancing about.

Layla came down from the ladder where she had been painting the top of the loft. “Getting food.”

“All of them?” Crystal frowned. “Bit much…”

“Stella ordered enough to feed a small army, so they all had to go.” Tecna gave a look to Stella. The princess huffed, giving a shrug.

“I just thought we’d want to try a variety of Earth foods.”

“Stella…” Bloom groaned. “I just hope we’ll be able to _eat_ all of it.”

Valkyrie shook her head, leaning against one of the dried walls. “Any chance you girls can pause for a moment? We’ve come bearing news.”

“Or at least, a possible lead… You haven’t forgotten why we’re all doing this, have you?” Lucy crossed her arms, hip cocked.

All of the fairies immediately answered in the negative, all six going on about how _they know why they’re here_ and _they’re doing their jobs_ but _finding a fairy isn’t that easy when they have no idea where to look_.

The witches couldn’t help but laugh at the red-faced and insulted fairies, listening to their huffs and whines.

(Light-hearted. They needed to be light-hearted for the moment.)

Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose. “Anyway, you said something about a lead?”

“I could tell you guys now, or would you rather I wait for the boys?” Valkyrie asked. “Because this is going to require a… Field trip.”

“Where too?” Stella asked. “Somewhere fabulous? I’ve heard amazing things about this place called Paris.”

“Or maybe that place called London?” Flora threw in.

“Or are we going somewhere with historical value? Like Rome or Athens?” Tecna asked.

Bloom snickered as the other fairies kept throwing around names of places of Earth. (Was it their pronunciations?)

Valkyrie gave a whistle, drawing everyone’s attention back to her. “Guys. The place is called Panjin, China.”

“What…? Where _is_ that?” Layla asked.

Valkyrie shrugged. “I don’t know. But in all the research I’ve done on Eldora, she apparently really liked these flowers called suaeda salsa and they’re in Panjin, China.”

“Guess we should make plans to head out…” Bloom sighed. “Do… You think we could wait until we’re done with the loft to go?”

“Or we could split up? A few of us could go to Panjin and the rest of us could stay and work on our home?” Musa smiled. “That way we could find out what Eldora has on the new fairy and new witch… And still finish up our loft.”

“Perfect! Who’s going with the witches? Are we going to like, draw straws?” Stella asked.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Look, we don’t need the plan _right_ now… I can see you guys are busy… But I’d like to try and go find her before the end of the week.”

“Don’t worry, Val. We’ll have a plan set up soon and we’ll go collect Eldora.” Flora assured her. Bloom gave a nod.

“We’re going to find and protect the new fairy and witch and we’re going to beat the Black Circle.” Bloom promised.

Valkyrie gave a nod. “Good. We can’t lose sight of our goal.” Lucy and Crystal shot her a look. “Anyway, we just wanted to bring our findings to you… We can discuss our trip to Panjin later.” She pulled Flora in for a hug, kissing the fairy softly. “Talk to you then.”

Bloom frowned. “You guys are leaving already?”

“Crystal and I have our class projects to work on.”

“And I’m going to do some research on this Panjin place.” Valkyrie extended a hand to Bloom. “But you know how to get a hold of us if you need us.”

Bloom shook her head, giving a slight smile. “We sure do…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was whipped… That’s the only possible explanation as to how she got dragged into this. Damn Flora’s puppy eyes._

Valkyrie held tight to Flora’s hand as the maneuvered the crowd around the ‘Frutti Music Restaurant and Bar’. (A popular venue in the city of “Los Angeles”, according to Tecna and her research of Earth places.)

“Why are we here again?” Valkyrie asked, giving a pleading look to Flora. The fairy gave her a sympathetic smile, cupping Valkyrie’s cheek with her free hand.

“Bloom’s middle school friends are playing here tonight and they invited us to come watch. And for Musa to come sing. It would have been rude to turn them down, especially since their helping Musa launch her music career here…” Flora explained.

“Besides, we can’t find the new fairy if we just sit around Gardenia all the time… And we can’t be so sure Eldora can help… This gives us an excuse to look out for magic.” Okay. Valid.

Valkyrie leaned into Flora’s touch, still a little pouty. “And I had to come why again? You know I hate crowds…”

A soft kiss to her lips was all that was needed. One just long enough to be full of promise. “That’s why.”

“Right.”

And okay, it wasn’t that bad.

Earth had some decent food to try out (food that Bloom hadn’t already introduced them too). And her friend Andy and his band didn’t have a bad sound when they played. (A punk rock band. Interesting friendships Bloom used to keep.)

And it was pretty. This particular restaurant was an indoor-outdoor venue with beach access. And with the Earth’s stars actually in view, it was rather beautiful.

(Not to mention watching everyone in the place falling under Musa’s spell when she started singing one of her power ballads. Or how red Riven’s face got when Bloom’s buddies were praising her.)

(Granted, she’d found herself boiling once or twice that night when she noticed a few guys trying to hit on Flora. But to see the looks on their faces when she wrapped her arms possessively around the fairy and led her to the dance floor? Priceless.)

Then it happened.

It was a slow feeling, just this vibe of pure light energy. Magic. Raw magic that was awakening.

The group made their way to each other, trying to search for anyone who appeared to be magical or appeared to be using magic.

Bloom led them on the trail, out of the restaurant and toward the edge of the beach, away from the crowds. (Hopefully they’d get to the new fairy in time.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t our fairy friends. Come to help us find the last earth fairy and watch as we rip off her wings?” Ogron’s voice taunted.

He and his wizards came out of the shadows, the Obsidian Circle’s pulse starting to die down as the light magic seemed to disappear. Gantlos growled.

“It’s gone already.”

“No matter, we can finish these fairies off and call it a night.” Duman laughed, shifting into a harpy and swooping in for the attack.

Valkyrie conjured up a fire orb to protect them, keeping it up until the fairies had transformed and the boys had their weapons drawn, ready to fight.

Nabu seemed to be doing okay going head to head with Duman, though it was Timmy’s blasters that seemed to really hit the mark.

Gantlos had the beach quaking under his sonic steps, Musa doing her best to counteract with Tecna’s help. Layla and Riven tried to be on the offense against the sonic wizard, but he seemed to thrive on their hostility.

Sky and Brandon tried to assist Bloom and Stella against Ogron, the wizard taunting them as he threw their magic back at them in tainted forms.

And Flora…

Anagan was fast, nearly getting Flora tangled in her own vines. “I forgot how much fun it is to fight natural fairies. I wonder how your fairy dust will taste.” He taunted, sending a strong gust of wind Flora’s way.

Valkyrie glowered, sensing out Anagan’s core and heating it up. His face started to darken a bit, eyes drooping. “Why are you… Fighting with them… My Dragon?” A taunt despite his position.

She didn’t answer him, instead turning the heat up, watching him sizzle.

A powerful blast of dimmed light hit her side, knocking off her concentration and allowing Anagan to run freely back to Ogron. “Honestly, what would your father say if he saw you helping these… Pixies?” Ogron snipped.

Valkyrie got to her feet, glaring in Ogron’s direction. “I don’t care about a dead man’s opinion. And neither should you.” She felt her flames unfurl, embers turning into full on fire as her dragon projected himself, aiming directly toward the wizards.

They gave a smirk, disappearing before the flaming dragon could even hit its mark, instead disappearing into the sand of the beach.

She swore loudly, falling to her knees. _They got away. Again._

Arms wrapped around her, steadying her to her feet. “It’s okay, Valkyrie… We’re going to get them. One way or another.” Flora whispered, her wings carefully wrapping around the two of them.

“I know… I know…” She held tight to the fairy, watching as the others got to their feet, worn and weary. Barely still transformed.

Even the guys seemed tired, barely able to place their weapons back where they belonged. “So… Those were the Wizards of the Black Circle… I hate to admit it, but I’m impressed.” Timmy managed to speak up, his voice hoarse.

“We faced the Army of Darkness, Lord Darkar, Valtor, and Mandragora and her minions… But we’re letting four wizards knock us around?! That’s some bullshit.” Riven snarled.

“You’re telling me. It’s like these guys are immune to fairy magic.” Musa growled, her face dropping. “Shit… What if they are immune to fairy magic?”

“Then we’re screwed… Or need to start taking some dark magic courses…” Stella frowned, shaking her head. “Which I refuse to do. I’m not a witch. I’m a fairy, through and through.”

Valkyrie gave Stella a look. “Well, Princess, even my magic is having issues cutting them down to size… Or at least… It is where Ogron is concerned.”

“Maybe we should handle Ogron…? We don’t have magic, so he can’t use it against us…” Sky offered, helping Bloom dust herself off.

“Or we need to train better so we can be more focused in a fight.” Bloom groaned. “Or… Something.”

“We could check in with Ms. Faragonda and see what else she knows about them… Maybe they have weaknesses we don’t know about.” Tecna offered.

“Oohh… I could do a search on the Realm Wide Web to see what I can find there.” Timmy grinned.

“Great. The more we know about them, the better off we’ll be.” Layla shifted down to her human form, resting against Nabu. “But we can do that later. Right now… I’m beat. What about you guys?”

“We could use a rest.” Nabu agreed.

Flora kissed Valkyrie’s cheek. “Resting sounds good…” She leaned down to whisper in Valkyrie’s ear. “ShadowHaunt?”

Valkyrie couldn’t help but smile, her anger dissipating for the moment. “ShadowHaunt.” She whispered back, squeezing Flora’s hand.

Maybe this wasn’t a completely bad day after all…


	7. Chapter Seven: Panjin, China

  1. **Panjin, China**



She waited in Gardenia Park, her bag packed and ready for the trip to Panjin. Crystal and Lucy waited at her side, checking their phones for any last-minute messages from the fairies (or about their classes).

“How are we going to get there anyway? The boys don’t have ships on lease…” Lucy asked. “And I don’t think we can just take one of Earth’s planes and get there. Bloom said they had major security in their airports…”

Crystal rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry Lucy. Tecna and Timmy made a little gadget that’s supposed to get us there in five minutes flat.”

“Gotta love the nerds.” Valkyrie watched the pathways of the park.

Kids were playing, a couple of people were jogging. Dogs and their owners going for walks. Couples on picnics.

‘ _They’re so beautifully unaware… Aren’t they?_ ’ Her dragon hummed. ‘ _So close to having all magic in their lives annihilated, and yet they have no idea._ ’

‘ _And they’ll never have to know. We’re going to stop the Black Circle._ ’ Valkyrie reminded him.

He gave a little growl, his presence crawling and curling up within her. ‘ _I would hope so. I refuse to let them make fools of us._ ’

Valkyrie was about to retort when she noticed familiar faces approaching their spot. Timmy, Tecna, Musa, Nabu, and Brandon. “Stella’s letting you come on a mission without her?” Lucy teased at Brandon. The squire gave a sheepish smile.

“I had to make a few promises to make it up to her later… But we felt it would be better to take a minimal number of fairies on this trip…”

“And Tec and I drew the winning straws.” Musa laughed. Tecna shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“We figured it’d be for the best if we didn’t bring many fairies with us, considering Ogron’s abilities to turn light magic into dark.” Nabu admitted.

“And we figured Bloom should sit this one out so she can help the others maneuver Earth life and the others had more… Stable jobs they couldn’t get out of.” Tecna explained.

“And Tecna’s magic is going to be needed to get us to Panjin.” Timmy added, pulling out a strange looking handheld device. “She’s going to help power up this mini-transporter and we’ll be well on our way to find Eldora.”

Nabu grinned. “And that much closer to beating the Black Circle.”

Lucy made a ‘get on with it’ motion with her hands. “Well fire it up. The sooner we can find Eldora, the better.”

“Yeah, I’d like to make it back in time for Kota to get off his rotation.” Crystal shot a look to Valkyrie. “After all, not _all of us_ can have quality time with our significant others.”

Valkyrie shrugged. “I can’t help that when she says ‘come over’ I listen…”

Brandon snickered. “Guess you’re whooped.”

“You’re one to talk, Schnookums.” Valkyrie taunted back, smirking as Brandon’s face turned red. Timmy and Tecna gave each other looks and shook their heads. (Obviously disapproving of current events.)

Timmy handed the device off to Tecna, keeping her out of view of the humans as she let her magic flow through it.

The wind whipped up, a green and purple aura lighting up and forming a portal. “Okay, everyone inside.”

“This is safe, right?”

“Just keep your knees tucked!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie felt sick. Vision blurred despite her glasses being on, her stomach churning. “Timmy… What the hell?” She groaned out, struggling to get to her feet.

“I think we may have… Calibrated wrong.” Timmy moaned. “Tecna… Is that you on top of me?”

“Sorry, Timster… I’ll get off… As soon as the world stops spinning.” Brandon whined. Clothes rumpled as he moved.

She could hear Crystal and Lucy getting sick and Musa and Tecna trying to get to their feet. “I… I think on the way back we should account more for mass and acceleration…” Tecna whimpered out.

“For real.” Musa groaned.

“I don’t care what you do for the trip home, just as long as we get there in one piece.” Lucy moaned out.

“And without the need to throw up.” Crystal grumbled.

“Or without the ringing in our ears.” Nabu snipped.

They stayed there like that for a while, just trying to regain their senses and getting their bearings. (And trying to get to feeling more like themselves. That transporter device really scrambled them up.)

Finally, they were on their feet, stretching out the soreness from their landing. “Any idea where we are?” Lucy asked, the first to sound normal.

Timmy brought out his PDA, giving a little frown. “According to this, we’re on the outskirts of Panjin… But we’re a way’s off from where those plants are.”

“What kind of plants are we looking for again?” Brandon asked. “They’re a red color, right?”

“Right. And there’s so much of them, it’s like a sea.” Crystal got out her China guidebook. Valkyrie gave a smirk.

“Look at you. You’re actually doing the reading.” Crystal rolled her eyes.

“I just want this to go smoothly.”

“Right.”

Tecna walked over to the book, scanning over the page Crystal was on. “Says here the suaeda salsa lives in a major wetland and that it’s rooted in shallow seas and tide-land areas. It’s a tourist attraction and an environmental protection park.”

“Let’s just hope one of those tourists is Eldora.” Musa crossed her arms. “Otherwise we may have to search all of China. Or worse… All of Earth for her.”

“I have a feeling she’ll be there. We just have to hope she’s friendly.” Nabu shook his head. “Nothing worse than an angry fairy. Trust me.”

Valkyrie smirked. “I take it you and Layla have had a few scuffles?”

“Just a few.” Nabu admitted, a sheepish smile on his face.

They laughed at Nabu, Brandon and Timmy offering him a moment of solidarity. Valkyrie glanced at the sky, frowning. “We should get going… Those clouds look like storm clouds and I’d rather we find her before we get caught in it.”

“Lead on, Timmy.” Brandon nudged Timmy toward the front of the group. The red head pushed his glasses up, pulling out his PDA again and bringing up the map.

“Away we go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t stop herself from taking pictures of the wildlife and plant life for Flora, making sure to get some great shots in. (Part of her heart sunk, hating that Flora had to miss out on this.)

The Red Beach was breathtakingly beautiful.

Red flowers for miles and miles around. Strange Earth creatures darting about every so often. Birds flying through the air.

The group walked along a pier-esque bridge, looking the place over. (And taking stock of the various tourists around. None stood out or screamed ‘fairy godmother’, but surely they’d run into her soon.)

“Flora would flip if she saw this…” Musa cooed.

“Stella would too. This looks like the shade of red she wanted for her room.” Tecna swooned. “And it makes me think of Red Fountain’s ships.”

“I’m just impressed at how incredibly vibrant and alive this place is.” Nabu stretched his hand out past the railings, grinning as the water seemed to rise up to greet his hand. “It’s almost like the Lagoon of Blood on Tides.”

He noticed the looks he got and gave a slight smile. “It’s not like it sounds. We just call it that because it’s a vibrant red color… Like blood.”

“Right.” Brandon shook his head. “Anyone detecting any light magic energy?”

“Just Musa’s and Tecna’s.” Lucy gestured to the fairies in the group. “But other than them…? Nothing.”

Crystal frowned. “She should be here though… Right…? Unless… What if she doesn’t come every day? What if she only comes on like… Tuesdays? And we missed her?”

Valkyrie shook her head. “No way. My research said she loves these flowers and wanted to be closer to them. We’ll find her here…”

“Unless she’s already left for the day…? That’s an option.” Timmy sighed. “I really don’t like overnighters without a ship… It’s so unsettling trying to get a hotel. Especially here on Earth…”

Valkyrie shook her head. “She’s here. We just need to keep walking and looking for her…” She started back on the trail. “We just need to keep going…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing. They walked the park over and still nothing.

No signs of magic at all.

Just a bunch of tourists and their cameras. A few students taking notes.

(And storm clouds getting closer and closer.)

Was it a hopeless task?

Had she already left?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screams broke out. Bloodcurdling screams pierced through the quiet of the park, startling the group. “What the-”

More screams. Then cackling.

Familiar cackling.

_Son of a bitch._

Ogron cackled. “That’s right humans! Bow before us! Bring out the fairy and you may survive!”

A strong gust of wind kicked up, forcing some tourists over the railings. “Come out, come out fairy!” Anagan taunted.

“We’re going to destroy all you love.” Gantlos stomped his foot, a sonic wave breaking parts of the wooden bridge and making others fall.

Duman had shifted into a large bird and was chasing and tormenting people.

Valkyrie shot a look to the others. “Guys?”

Lucy raised her hands, a swarm of insects coming to her command. “Let’s take them out!”

“I’ve been itching for a fight since I found out I wasn’t going to have a normal college experience!” Crystal summoned a few rubies, firing them at Duman and getting him off guard.

Musa and Tecna transformed into their Enchantix wings, flying off to help the people over the railings and dangling above the waters.

The boys brought out their weapons, charging into the fray to fight the Black Circle. Nabu was summoning the waters to rise, his tattoos and staff glowing as he tried to drown Anagan beneath the waves.

Ogron snarled as Valkyrie managed to hit him with her flames. “You honestly have no idea when to give up, do you?”

“No need in giving up when you know you’re going to win.” Valkyrie taunted back, her flames igniting and starting an inferno around him.

Water made it fizzle out, Ogron giving a smirk. “Your little water fairy gave me plenty of her magic the other day to fight your little fires. You’re going to have to do better.”

He clapped his hands, a bright searing light forcing Valkyrie to look away as waters washed over her.

_Damnit._

The waters kept pulling her down, not allowing her to rise up.

Tension.

She could feel the tension in the water as Nabu fought with Ogron over ‘ownership’ of the waves, allowing for her to fly back to the bridge.

Musa and Tecna were doing their best holding off against Gantlos. (The people had been saved, they had to be safe. There’s no way the fairies would have jumped into fighting if others weren’t safe.)

Nabu was in a power-struggle with Ogron.

Lucy and Crystal were fighting against Anagan. Crystal conjured up crystalline objects to try and slow the speedster down while Lucy conjured up scorpion-esque spikes to try and poison him.

Brandon and Timmy were trying to keep Duman busy, trying to keep him in one form.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, reaching deep within to find her dragon, letting him uncoil. She touched her covenmark, letting Lucy and Crystal sense what she wanted from them.

Her flames unfurled and started projecting her dragon, Lucy and Crystal joining their magic with hers. The dragon grew gemstone armor and a poison stinger, going forth to attack each of the Black Circle members.

The flames burned and seared them.

The wizards growled, slowly getting to their feet, smoke coming off their bodies. “Is that the best you’ve got, My Dragon? Your time with the fairies has made you weak.” Ogron spat, sending an aura of dark magic their way.

Valkyrie and her coven swore, forced down the ground. (She should have known better. A spell like that was draining. Too draining for this.)

Nabu had their back, summoning water he turned into ice spikes to toss at them. Timmy fired his laser shooter and Brandon tossed some sort of hand grenades.

Tecna and Musa tried their own convergence spell, trying to force the Black Circle to stay in place. Gantlos snarled.

“You should just stay out of our way!” He clapped his hands loudly, the sonic waves forcing Musa and Tecna down.

Valkyrie forced herself to her feet, feeling for her inner fire. “Just stay down, Child. Know when you’ve been beaten.” Ogron taunted.

“When I’ve been beat, I’ll let you know.” She snarled, letting her flames come off in waves to hit him. Crystal raised her hands weakly, summoning her rubies to charge the flames and make them stronger.

Anagan started to run around Valkyrie. Over and over again. A whirlwind surrounding her and choking out her lungs, her heat. Her flames.

“That’s quite enough of that! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, acting like a bunch of animals.” An unfamiliar voice demanded.

Valkyrie could feel light magic just pulsing in the atmosphere, a magic strong enough to send the Black Circle through an open portal and to help her back to the ground.

“So tacky. It’s why I stopped working with young wizards.” The voice sounded older, feminine.

She tried to get to her feet, allowing Nabu to help her up.

Timmy and Brandon had went to help Tecna and Musa stand, Lucy and Crystal helped one another to their feet.

Valkyrie glanced up to their savior, letting out a gasp of amazement. (And she could hear the others having similar reactions, taking the older woman in.)

She was a fairy, no doubt about it with her large green and purple swirled wings on display. Her silver-white hair braided in twin braids. Her dress was a strange mix of pink and purple, ruffled and long-sleeved with what appeared to be a winged pattern. “So tell me, what brings members of the Magical Dimension to Earth?” She asked, her lips curved into a gentle smile.

“Are… You Eldora? Eldora Milay?” Tecna asked, her breath coming out in pants from the fight. The woman gave a low chuckle as her wings disappeared and her form changed.

Now she was simply in a pink dress with her hair down and curled slightly. “Eldora? Now that’s a name I haven’t gone by in years.” She laughed. “But yes, I’m her. Why?”

Valkyrie carefully moved away from Nabu, walking as straight and tall as she could to the older fairy, her hand extended. “Eldora Milay, I’m Valkyrie Sylvane… And we have much to discuss.”


	8. Chapter Eight: Eldora

  1. **Eldora**



Eldora led the group to her home, listening to them as they explained their current situation with the Black Circle and trying to find the new witch and fairy of Earth.

Her home was quaint, a little cottage hidden to the outskirts of Panjin, barely a mile away from the Red Beach. She poured tea for the group, taking a seat at her dining chair.

“That’s quite the tale you’ve spun… So full of intrigue and magic. Adventure.” She gave a soft laugh. “Sounds like you’ve all led a full life, and it’s barely just begun.”

“Not by choice.” Crystal glanced around the paintings Eldora had on her walls, taking them in. “Interesting artwork choices… They have a dark magic signature to them…”

Eldora grinned. “My best friend made those… She was quite the witch back in the day…” Eldora paused. “Before the war happened.” She shook her head. “But that’s not why you’re here.”

“No. You’re here for information.” She took a sip from her cup. “My question is, why do you think I’d have any knowledge of magic here on Earth?”

“Well… You’ve lived here for so long, we figured you knew the planet’s magical signature and could… Pinpoint changes in it. It’s how you found us, right?” Nabu asked. “Or… Did we just get lucky?”

Eldora shrugged. “Luck? Chance? Coincidence…? All very likely.” She gave a sly smile. “But I did sense danger at my favorite spot… And seeing you all trying to protect what I hold dear, not to mention the other people… Warmed my heart in a way it hasn’t been warmed in quite some time.”

“Does this mean you’ll help us?” Brandon asked. “We… Kinda came a long way… And those guys… I can only imagine how bad it’ll be if they do manage to get all of Earth’s fairy magic…”

“And how dangerous they’d become if they turned the new witch to their side.” Lucy shuddered, leaning against the doorframe.

Eldora closed her eyes and raised her hand. A light pink aura came from her fingertips, bringing forth a book from her bookcase. “You’re going to need to do more than just find the fairy and witch if you want to beat the Black Circle. You fairies will need Believix powers.”

Musa and Tecna shared a groan. “Believix? What… What’s that?” Musa asked. “Faragonda never mentioned needing a new set of wings.”

Eldora’s eyes lit up, her features softening. “Faragonda?! Oh my stars, is she still doing well? Last I heard she’d taken a job teaching at Alfea.”

“She’s… Headmistress there, actually.” Valkyrie explained, trying not to let her impatience show. _Eldora was necessary. Even if she tended to get sidetracked._

“I’m so proud for her. She was always a quick study.” Eldora hummed, flipping through the book before showing them the images inside.

Fairies with large wings and (weirdly) futuristic-styled outfits.

_Believix is obtained when a fairy manages to convince someone who has lost their faith in magic to trust in it again while also believing in her own potential._

“Seems… Like we’re going to have our work cut out for us…” Tecna sighed. “Why can’t obtaining fairy forms be simpler?”

“Because they must be achieved, not given.” Eldora chuckled. “With Believix, you should be able to connect more to the people of Earth and get them to believe in magic again. As more people believe, the more power your Believix will gain. Which means it’ll be more difficult for the Black Circle to gain the upper hand against you.”

Musa crossed her arms. “Guess we’re going to be working overtime with the Earthlings.”

“At least we have Bloom to help guide us.” Tecna offered.

Valkyrie clenched her fists. Talking and talking and none of it about the people they came to discuss. They needed to find the fairy of Earth. They needed to find the witch of Earth.

“Great. You guys have a goal to reach to beat the Black Circle.” Valkyrie gave the fairies a nod. “But we still need to know about the fairy and the witch. Have you sensed any other disturbances in Earth’s magic? Or around it’s atmosphere?” Valkyrie asked, looking to Eldora.

The fairy opened the palms of her hand, a pink projection of Earth forming. “Earth’s magic was never fully destroyed, but displaced. Hidden away. Seldom used or tapped into.” Eldora started.

“But there has been an awakening, one of raw potential. It’s tapping into Earth’s magic in a blatant manner, much like when a young child in the Magical Dimension first gains their power.” She lit a pulse through the projection, two marks showing up.

“These are the coordinates I’ve felt. They are within the same continent, the same country, but miles and miles apart.”

Tecna and Timmy pulled up their devices, plugging in numbers. “It seems we’ll be looking into the cities of… Los Angeles and New York…” Timmy showed his findings to the rest of the group. Valkyrie hummed.

“Hey… We were in Los Angeles when we felt that spike in light magic, right?” Valkyrie asked. Nabu nodded.

“We were. It was at that restaurant, right? The Frutti place.” Nabu grinned. “So… I guess our fairy’s there.”

“Lucky for us.” Tecna sighed in relief.

Valkyrie looked to Lucy and Crystal. “Which means our witch is at that New York place…”

“Great… Think Bloom knows anything about it?” Lucy asked. “Or are we going to be going in blind?”

“Only one way to find out… And that’s to get back to Gardenia and ask her.” Crystal stretched a bit. “Thank you, Ms. Milay.”

“Thank you, Eldora.” A chorus of thanks and grateful praises, all directed to the older fairy. She chuckled and shook her head, walking them toward her door.

“Don’t thank me, children… I just did my part to help maintain the Balance.” Eldora gave a grin. “Good luck, dears. And may the Dragons grant you an easy time finding the ones you seek.”


	9. Chapter Nine: New York Dreaming

  1. **New York Dreaming**



Bags were being double-checked. Everything was together; clothes and toiletries, bed sheets and blankets, cat necessities, and potion needs.

Credits were exchanged for Earth dollars; hopefully more than enough for an apartment and to afford Earth food.

“We’re sure this a good idea, right? Bloom says New York City is sort of… Rough.” Lucy zipped up her backpack, making sure her CT work was in place. “I just don’t want us getting into trouble or causing any incidents.”

“Lucy… We’re witches going to a near magicless world to keep another witch safe. I think we’ll be fine.” Crystal chuckled, getting her backpack together.

Valkyrie smiled. “Yeah. I mean let’s face it, the worst that can happen is some Earth jerk pulls out one of their archaic weapons on us.” She paused, frowning for a moment. “Who even uses bullet-based guns anymore, anyway? That’s soooo last century.”

“Bullets still hurt.” Lucy pointed out.

“We have magic, Lucy. Bullets have nothing on us.” Valkyrie smirked, holding out an open palm to show off her flame. “Besides, Earth guns tend to be made of steel, right? A little dragon fire will set things back in our favor.”

“No using magic on the humans, Val. We promised Bloom we’d play nice.” Crystal reminded her. Valkyrie snorted.

“I told Bloom we’d _try_ to play nice. I never actually _promised_ shit.” Valkyrie snapped her fingers, a map of New York City coming up. “Damn this place is even bigger than Magix.”

“It looks… Kinda like the City of Mordan in the Ice Kingdom…” Lucy looked it over. “It’s even divided into five sections…”

“Boroughs.” Crystal corrected. “They’re called boroughs. Not sections.”

“And our witch is living in one of them…” Valkyrie placed her hand on the map, closing her eyes and letting her magic flow. “Where are you?” She whispered, letting her magic do its job.

One of the sections lit up like a Yule tree, pulsing with magic energy. “I guess we’re headed to something called The Bronx.”

“Well… It seems to be one of the smaller boroughs… That’s a good thing… Probably…” Lucy waved her hand over her main bags, letting them disappear into her pocket dimension. “Think we’ll find a nice place?”

“Nice enough, anyway.” Valkyrie chuckled, following Lucy’s example in disappearing her bags while Cheshire ducked into her remaining backpack. “We’re all clear about our cover stories?”

“Lucy and I are college students and you’re a researcher. _Simple_ enough to remember, and _true_ enough to not be a lie.” Crystal hummed, looking the girls over. “Maybe we should do a bit of a makeover…? I noticed the Winx girls and the guys… Fixed themselves up to blend in… Perhaps we should too?”

Valkyrie groaned. “I have a feeling I’m not going to like this.”

Lucy snickered. “But I will.” She gave a thumbs-up. “Go for it, Crystal. Make us look like Earthlings.”

Crystal pulled out her phone, going through images before giving grins. “I think I’ve got it…” She raised her hands up, letting her magic go over each of them. “Fashion don’t fail me now.”

Crystal’s shoulder-length, wavy brunette hair curled and fluffed up just so. Her clothes changed slightly, appearing more Earth-based: her corset top became an army-green cropped tank top, her leather pants became ripped up jeans with a chain-based belt, her boots changing texture from Rancorian plants to some synthetic Earth-style. Stylized emerald earrings adorned her ears, both at the tips and bottoms, connected by a thread.

Lucy’s long green hair was pulled into a pony-tail, a plaid hat-thing (Bloom had called them beanies) adorned her head. She had t-shirt from an Earth band she’d gotten into, something called a Green Day, a matching plaid jacket around her waist. She wore a green mini-skirt with red leggings, her shoes becoming some sort of black and white sneakers (Converse, that’s what Bloom had called them). A simple ambered-beetle styled necklace adorned her neck.

Valkyrie’s purple locks were short, not nearly long enough to ‘do’ anything with other than ruffle it up. Her glasses remained her signature black-frames. A midnight blue halter top with sigil markings on the front to signify ‘wisdom’ and a pair of dark jean shorts found themselves on her body, her sneakers swapped for a pair of biker boots. (Motorcycle apparently, not levibike. Earth was so out of touch…) Her Obsidian dragon necklace still at her neck.

“Can we go now?” Valkyrie asked, giving a bit of an impatient look. “I’d love to get our apartment settled before it gets late over there…”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “What happened to ‘we’re magic, they’re not, we’ll be fine’?”

“Lucy… I don’t want to spend all night unpacking. I _do_ want to get some sleep.”

Crystal snorted. “That’s a first.”

Valkyrie shook her head, trying to keep herself calm. “Come on… Let’s just get there and get started apartment hunting…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloom never mentioned how difficult it would be to find a suitable apartment. She never mentioned the way people were wary of even themselves.

The redhead even failed to mention the people who lived on the streets, who seemed in such bad shape… (Valkyrie wanted to help… She did… But they had to stay focused on the mission. When magic returned, Earth would fix itself…)

And dammit why didn’t Bloom tell them about the hundreds and hundreds of different restaurants and food stalls and food trucks? (The witch had an appetite… Using her flames took energy, energy required fuel…)

(And if they didn’t hurry and find a spot to live, she was going to lose Crystal to the shops and Lucy to the street performers…)

Pet bans were a thing?!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You sure this is what you want? Lots of people would consider the room a bad omen.” Mrs. Benson asked. (She was a sweet elderly woman who operated an apartment complex with her husband, and one of the few who fit in the girls’ price range and accepted cats.)

“Bad omen?” Lucy chuckled. “Mrs. Benson, where we’re from, seeing _us_ is the bad omen.” Mrs. Benson gave a thoughtful smile, giving a short shake of her head.

“I had a feeling you girls didn’t listen to superstitions. Smart ladies.”

Crystal shrugged. “We tend to make our own luck…” She paused. “But for the sake of asking, why is our room considered… Bad?”

“You’re on the fourth floor, which is considered an unlucky number in China. And room 13 at that.” She snickered a bit. “Of course, you don’t believe in that sort of thing. You’re educated.”

Valkyrie gave a smile. “Thirteen is actually my lucky number. I was born on a Friday the 13th actually…”

“How fortunate. Not many can say their births occurred on such controversial and superstitious days.” She laughed. “My poor husband, he’d be having a stroke right now if he heard you. He actually believes in that stuff.”

That gave the three girls pause, all sharing a look. “Well… It’s not that we don’t believe… It’s just that… We’ve had enough bad luck that we found out how to turn it into good luck.” Crystal explained.

“Or at least, good luck for us.”

Mrs. Benson gave a slow nod. “I can understand that. Sometimes you have to make do.” She handed the girls their keys. “This for the apartment. I have a copy myself in case of emergencies.”

“And as long as you are on time with rent and don’t keep the others here up at all hours, we will get along fine.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” They chorused, giving her a mock salute and watching as she laughed, shooing them up to their new apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic. You had to love magic.

The rooms were cleaned and set up perfectly, three portal ways were activated (one to Magix, one to Gardenia, and one to ShadowHaunt), and a sound-proofing spell was on the apartment. (One-way. They could hear the outside world, but the outside world couldn’t hear them unless they wanted to be heard.)

Valkyrie was just finishing up the last bit of her room. She’d gotten the middle bedroom while Lucy and Crystal took corner rooms, which she deemed fair considering they’d come with _her_ , not the other way around.

It was snug compared to her room on ShadowHaunt, but it would do.

She was currently setting up their plans for hunting down their witch. A map of the Bronx was set up on a board, Valkyrie sectioning it off in parts for her and her coven to explore.

A familiar song started up on her phone, ruining her concentration, but bringing a smile to her face as she answered.

“Flora, how’s the search going?”

“Could be better… We’ve felt her magic all around L.A., but we haven’t managed to actually see her.” Flora gave a sigh. “Not to mention, Stella’s been in a mood…”

Valkyrie smirked, leaning against her bed. “Oh really? And what’s plaguing the dear princess?”

“Do you remember Mitzi? The girl that’s always trying to down Bloom while we’re on Earth?”

“Yeah… What about her?” Valkyrie snickered. “Did she insult Stella and hit a nerve?” Flora groaned.

“No… But she has been flirting with Brandon and we all know that Stella’s jealousy rivals yours.” Valkyrie frowned.

“I’m not jealous. I have no reason to ever be jealous. I’m the keeper of the Dark Dragon Fire. Who do I have to be jealous of?” Valkyrie could hear Flora giggling.

“Sure, Honey. If that’s what you wish to believe.” She paused, sobering herself up. “But it’s really hindering our progress a bit because everywhere we go, Mitzi is right there and we can’t just use our magic blatantly in front of her. Not until we get that Believix thing Eldora was talking about… We don’t want humans to fear us.”

“Maybe the bitch will get bored in a day or two? Earth girls are supposed to have super quick crushes they get over even quicker than they developed them… Right?” Or at least, that’s what Valkyrie was led to believe based on the songs Bloom insisted everyone needed to listen to to really ‘get a feel for’ Earth culture.

“I hope so… I don’t know how much longer we can keep Stella from hurting her. Or turning her into something nasty.”

“Ohhh… Princess of the Light is developing a dark side.”

“Valkyrie!”

“Sorry. Sorry.” She chuckled. “By the way, we narrowed down which borough our witch is at and we’ve managed to secure an apartment.”

“Great! Where are you?”

“The Bronx… Which is an interesting portion of New York… Which, remind me to have a chat with Red about her Earth lessons… She really didn’t cover enough about what we’d see here.” Valkyrie complained, going on about what she and the other witches had seen and witnessed all day.

So much disconnect and pollution from non-magic formulated cars, people completely disregarding each other, homelessness in an extreme context… The list seemed endless.

“Hopefully when we get the magic back, Earth will manage to catch up the rest of the Magical Dimension.” A beep from her phone had her realizing another call was coming up.

“Hopefully.” Valkyrie paused. “I hate too, but I’m going to have to let you go… That’s my mom checking in.”

“Tell Griffin I said hello!” Flora laughed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Valkyrie grinned. “Goodnight.” She hung up on Flora, taking her mother’s call. “We’re safe and sound in our new apartment. Though I feel like Red could have explained New York better…” Valkyrie greeted her mother over the line, grinning as she imagined her mother’s eyeroll.

“I’m sure Bloom will be more thorough in her explanations next time.” Griffin answered. “But I am glad you made it safely… Did you discover where exactly in New York the new witch is?”

“Not down to the street address or anything… but we’re in the same borough as her.” Silence. “A borough is sort of like sections… Apparently. Honestly, I’m not even sure, I’m just taking Bloom’s word for it.”

“Well… At least you have an idea.”

“True.” Valkyrie groaned. “But the Bronx is still a fairly large section of city. I’m just hoping we find her before _they_ do.”

“And you will. I’m sure of it.”

“I _am_ a determined witch.” Valkyrie grinned. “Lucy and Crystal told me there were a few changes to CT… Wanna tell me about them?”

She could feel her mother’s stare, the one she used when she knew Valkyrie was just trying to subject change. (But it normally worked… Just as it did this time.)

A few new classes had been added to the curriculum thanks to the attacks over the last four years (totally not Valkyrie’s fault), and a new wing had been created by Cloud Tower itself. One meant to act as a protective shelter.

Valkyrie tsked, shaking her head. _And where was that when her class needed them? Damn Councilmembers._

Always late to rectify problems… Always.


	10. Chapter Ten: Selina

  1. **Selina**



“Take these and remember the plan.” Valkyrie handed off mini-maps to Lucy and Crystal, her own sticking out of her jeans pocket. “We’ll meet back at that restaurant we ate at last night. Tuxies.”

“And we’ll let each other know if we see or feel anything strange through our link.” Crystal commented.

“We got it.” Lucy grinned, giving a thumbs-up. “Now let’s go witch hunting.” She paused, her face scrunching up and her body shuddering. “That’s something I never thought I’d say.”

Valkyrie and Crystal laughed. “At least it’s for a good reason.”

“And a _valid_ reason.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag. “I already know I’m never going to live that comment down. Stop acting cute.”

“Who’s acting?”

“I _am_ cute.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie could scream.

Everything about this mission was beyond infuriating.

There was little-to-no information. No guidelines. No networks. (And it wasn’t like Valkyrie could just conjure up an image of the girl from her dreams and be like ‘have you humans seen this girl? She may be in imminent danger.’)

Earthlings weren’t… Magic.

They were apathetic (more so than most witches were), seemed to seclude themselves, lived very ‘not my problem’ type lives. She could see those in the streets trying to earn money or food (something she found herself trying to help with, despite how it cut in to her own mission).

Their antique cars ran on gasoline instead of magic, creating so much smog and pollution in the city, Valkyrie didn’t know _how_ any of them were still alive.

Though there was one thing Valkyrie did admire about the Earthlings… Their vast languages.

Bloom had taught the group her ‘English’ and ‘Spanish’ over the years, just so they could understand the people of Gardenia when they visited. But there were so many more.

Like the ‘Chinese’ language and ‘Italian’ and something called ‘Russian’ (which made her think of how the Ice Kingdom’s people spoke). It was so much and so little… part of her wanted to learn them all. (Just in case.)

But… Time was of the essence… And she was still no closer to finding the witch than she had been that morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still no luck.

Lucy had felt a presence at one point, something she’d chimed in on their link, but she couldn’t find where it had come from.

And Crystal and had felt a dark magic energy source, but the source had left by the time she’d gotten to it.

So many dead ends…

 _Dammit_.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, taking a seat on an empty bench. ‘ _Concentrate. Focus. Feel around the neighborhood. Feel for magic._ ’ She focused on her inner flames, sending out small embers to ‘patrol’ the Bronx Park neighborhood.

‘ _She’s here._ ’ Her dragon spoke, a spark lighting beneath Valkyrie’s skin.

Yes.

The witch was close by.

Valkyrie stood, letting her embers lead her to their destination. (And to the new witch of Earth.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bronx Zoo was large and slightly crowded; crowds of children and parents and those interested in Earth’s wildlife flocking around the different exhibits.

And among them, somewhere, was Valkyrie’s witch.

_Nothing was ever easy…_

At least being at the zoo would allow her some insights into what Earth’s climates could be like, all she’d have to do is look at the animals.

(And holy shit did Earth have a large variety…)

Large, predatorial cats with the glossiest fur Valkyrie had ever seen; large gray animals called ‘elephants’ with mighty prehensile noses; a form of unicorn that was chubby and gray and covered in a rough, armored like hide called ‘rhinoceroses.’

There was a weird animal that was called the ‘proboscis monkey’. And something called a ‘silverback gorilla’. (Which made Valkyrie think of some of the kong creatures from the Nepla Jungles.)

Lions were creatures Valkyrie was familiar with, entrancingly beautiful with their manes and claws. And chimpanzees were a known creature within the Magical Dimension. (Partially thanks to Professor Tanae.)

She let her embers guide her further, toward an aviary exhibit.

She couldn’t help but gasp in wonder at the colorful birds and their chirping songs of greeting. How graceful they looked in the ‘sky’ of their worlds. (Some even talked! Though one of them… A ‘mccaw’ was considered to be rude by the tour guide nearby. Something about an incident with a lady being called ‘a horse-face looking bitch’.)

Then the embers led her further.

(Zebras were interesting creatures. They appeared to be horse-like but their stature and color was so different…)

Dammit.

Valkyrie felt herself freeze as her embers brought her closer to her target, and to a building called The World of Reptiles.

‘ _Do I have too?_ ’

‘ _I don’t understand your fear of reptiles. Technically speaking, I am a reptile._ ’ Her dragon snorted into her ear.

‘ _Reptiles are fine. Amphibians are fine._ Snakes _however, are_ not _fine._ ’ Valkyrie hissed in her mind, looking at the sign outside the building.

A cute little welcome sign with a short list of hotspots… Including the snakes.

Valkyrie was going to be sick.

‘ _Just get it over with_.’

‘ _I’m trying_.’

With one last deep breath, Valkyrie found herself walking into the exhibit.

Dragons, she loved getting to see the crocodiles and alligators. The Komodo dragon. (Which made her think of one of the dragons she’d met on Pyros.)

The turtles and tortoises were cute, and some even friendly. (She got to pet one! Such a sweetheart.)

There were frogs and toads, tiny lizards, large lizards.

But her embers kept tugging her further, closer to where she could hear hissing. (Dammit.)

_You have taken on some of the Magical Dimension’s worst criminals… You can handle a few Earth snakes. Aunt Ediltrude has prepared you for this moment._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one else seemed to be around the snakes (understandably so). No one except a girl who looked like she couldn’t be more than twelve or thirteen.

Long, dirty blonde hair pulled up into a half-haphazard ponytail. Pale skin. She wore a neon green t-shirt with a little red vest and ripped up jeans. Sneakers. And she had a damn snake slithering around her shoulders, _giggling_ at it. A long, long, green looking thing with a smooth head.

“Nag! That tickles!” She laughed, petting the snake’s head. Calmness and… Understanding (?) seemed to radiate in the room as she touched the snake.

 _This was her. This was the girl from Valkyrie’s dream. Their witch_.

“Oh… Hi… Please don’t tell anyone. I’m… Not supposed to be here… Alone.” The girl’s face flushed when she’d realized Valkyrie was in front of her. “My mom would kill me if she knew.” Her voice was sort of lilted in how she spoke, accented.

“I’m… Not going to tell on you. I just… I wanted to see what the giggling was about…” Valkyrie gestured to the snake-Nag. “Interesting friend…”

The girl snickered. “Your voice is weird. You from around here?” Valkyrie frowned. (Her voice was weird? She always… Right. Accents. She’s from Rancor. She’s more drawled in her talking.)

“No. I’m not. I’m just here for studying.” Valkyrie admitted. (Half-truth. She was here to study Earth and its relation to magic, especially with the new magic blossoming in the form of a new fairy and new witch.)

“Cool. My mom studies here too. She works with all the animals and I get to help her after school sometimes…” She gave a sheepish smile. “Though… I tend to wander off by myself. Especially down here. I love the reptiles, especially Nag here.” She pet the snake again, letting it slither to sit on her head.

Valkyrie tried her best not to shudder or seem afraid, though it was unnerving to be around. “I see…” She paused. “Shouldn’t… Nag be in his… Or… Her… Pen?”

The girl laughed, wrapping the snake in her hands as if it were nothing and setting it back into a tank. “Nag’s a dude. He’s pretty laid back, by the way. Though most of his kind are. Tree snakes. Not venomous.” She gave a mischievous smile to Valkyrie. “But I have a feeling he makes you nervous anyway?”

“Snakes and I don’t tend to get along… I’m more of a cat person, really.” Valkyrie explained. “My name is Valkyrie, by the way.”

The girl’s nose crinkled as she laughed. “Valkyrie? Yeah you’re definitely not from around here. That’s not a name we get often.” She extended her hand. “I’m Selina. Selina Lessa.” Valkyrie shook her hand.

Both girls pulled away quickly, a shock going through their system. _Magic remembering magic_.

“Weird. We must’ve caught some static.” Selina shrugged it off. “So what are you studying here?”

Valkyrie paused, trying to think of something that wasn’t technically a lie. “Cultures. Differences in places.” Valkyrie shrugged. “What about you? You said you’re in school?”

“Local middle school. I woulda been in high school already, but my birthday falls weird so I’m in an in-between place as far as our school systems go.” Selina grabbed her backpack, checking her phone and frowning. “Anyway… It was nice meeting ya, but my mom’s gonna freak if she can’t find me… Hope your studies go well.” A smile and wave and she was off.

“Thanks… You too.” Valkyrie waved her off, watching the young girl take off toward the exit. _That was their witch. Selina._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie grinned as she strolled into the Tuxies café, plopping herself down in the booth Crystal and Lucy had picked. She grabbed a fry from Crystal’s plate, taking a satisfactory bite. “I found her.”

Both witches shared a look. “You found our witch?”

“You honestly found her?”

“I did.” Valkyrie grinned, leaning back in her seat. “I found her at the Bronx Zoo. Apparently, her mother works there and she goes after school.”

“After school?” Crystal swore. “What age is our witch? Please say she’s not like… Five or something.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “I don’t know her exact age or how the school system here works, but she’s in middle school… And if they’re anything like the Magical Dimension’s schools, she’s probably like… Twelve or thirteen. Maybe even fourteen.”

“That’s better than five.” Lucy amended. “And it’ll give us a chance to catch her up to her peers before she goes to Cloud Tower…”

“Oh I know we’ll catch her up in no-time. It’ll be like she’s known about her magic her whole life.” Valkyrie looked the menu over. “Hmmm… This dinner platter is sounding good. It’s what you ordered, right, Lucy?”

“Girls!” Crystal hissed/whispered, bringing Valkyrie and Lucy back to her attention. “You two are forgetting something important about this mission… The girl _doesn’t_ know about magic and most likely doesn’t even believe in it. We have to get her to believe in her magic and trust us before we can even _think_ about mentoring her.”

Valkyrie and Lucy sighed, both giving nods. “You’re right…”

“Back to the drawing board.”


	11. Chapter Eleven: Not According To Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two for the price of one today!
> 
> I'm going to be at the hospital with my dad while he has surgery and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again... So this is just in case. Thank you!

  1. **Not According To Plan**



Breaking the news to a young girl that she’s a witch isn’t easy…

Valkyrie and her coven had been going in circles about how to tell Selina what she was and what they were, about magic and the different dimensions and how she had powers… But nothing they came up with seemed right.

It was always too forced or too much information at once. Too much of a risk of seeming like insane people.

_Why couldn’t anything be easy? Why did it have to be Earth? Why did it have to be skeptics?_

Thankfully keeping tabs on Selina was easier than trying to tell her the truth: she went to Hopkins Middle School, she was 14, she lived with both her parents, her mother was a veterinarian at the zoo, her father ran a bookstore, and she volunteered and helped out at the zoo every day after school.

(And Valkyrie, Lucy, and Crystal inserted themselves at the zoo; keeping track of Selina and getting to know her and have conversations with her while also learning more about Earth’s weird animals.)

“I still have no idea what the purpose of a lemur is… It’s not even a proper monkey.” Lucy huffed. “Not to mention it just seems overly… Cute.”

“Think it’s on purpose? You know, to distract it’s predators and keep creatures from killing it?” Crystal asked. “You know the whole ‘you can’t kill me, I’m too cute to die’ routine?”

Valkyrie shrugged, watching as the creature seemed to dance around the trees. “I have no idea… Seems like something we’d have to talk to Bloom about…”

“Do you think she even knows about half of these things?”

“Only one way to find out…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was official. They’d lost Lucy to the insects.

They snickered, watching as Lucy cooed and took pictures of some of the more ‘venomous’ insects Earth had to offer. “Stop laughing, this is a fucking gold mine of information. We don’t have any of these things back home…” She glared at her coven before turning back to something called a ‘puss caterpillar’. “You’re super cute. And from what it says on your plaque, you’re painful… I’d love to study you.”

“She’s lost her mind.” Crystal pinched the bridge of her nose. “Over a weird looking worm thing.”

“Caterpillar!” Lucy corrected, shooting Crystal a glare, turning back to the case. “Don’t listen to her, she’s just a bitch.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes as the two of them got started into their argument, the poor caterpillar in question moving about in its case to get away from them.

“You two are impossible. I swear.” She muttered, trying not to laugh at their antics. (It would only encourage them.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was off. The animals weren’t being their normal boisterous selves, the crowds of people were starting to slink away toward the exits.

Even Lucy and Crystal seemed to be on edge. “Do you think it’s them?” Lucy asked, glancing to Valkyrie.

“If it is, we’d better be prepared to give them one hellova fight.”

“Always.” Crystal extended her hand, dagger-styled diamonds comings from her palms. “I’ve been meaning to test _this_ out.”

“Just keep your heads down and your magic ready.” Valkyrie ordered, glancing around the Bronx Zoo.

Just a few patrons remained, along with the zookeepers and the tour guides. (And Selina and her mother were admiring the tiger and her new cub. Conveniently in plain sight of Valkyrie and her coven.)

They were ready for any fight the Black Circle tried to throw at them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a ghastly wail that brought them running to the center of the zoo.

A green-skinned, blonde monster was destroying signs and exhibits by its voice alone; emitting a sonic screech that was just painful to listen too.

“What is that?!”

“Keep the children safe!”

“What the hell?!”

Crystal had jumped into action first, a protective barrier of garnet enclosing around the humans still at the zoo to keep them safe. The monster turned its head, giving a smirk. “Oh goodie. Witches. I do so love a challenge.”

“How’s this for a challenge?” Lucy summoned a swarm of insects to attack the creature, grinning as it tried to dodge and move away from the biting and stinging creatures.

Valkyrie clenched her fists, letting her flames burn past her skin and toward the creature. “You’re not going to hurt anyone here!” She growled out, watching as the creature howled again.

“You’ll do well to leave my partner alone.” A voice seethed from on top of the gift shop’s roof. A woman with long dark hair raised her hands, smoke coming from them and encircling the creature to free it from Lucy and Valkyrie’s onslaught.

Great.

Two of them.

Crystal glowered and summoned her rubic spheres, letting them fire their blasts of flaming energy toward the woman and the creature. “Who are you?!”

“Better question, what do you want?” Valkyrie growled out, setting fire to the rooftops to force them down to the ground.

The woman chuckled darkly, shaking her head as she flew effortlessly away. “We want the new witch of Earth. Our mistresses demand new members.”

“And we’ll give them whatever they desire.” The creature rasped out, opening its maw for another shriek attack.

Lucy put her hands up, a shield made of beetle armor protecting them from the blast. “Great. Sounds like we have more coven members.”

“Of-fucking-course we do.” Crystal huffed. “It’s always the damn coven.” She placed her hands on the ground, crystalline figures erupting from the Earth’s core to fire attacks at the creature and the witch. (She had to be a witch. No way around it.)

“How cute. You witchlings actually think you have a chance.” The witch raised her hands, some sort of shadow coming over.

More.

There different variations of the witch and the creature surrounding them, wreaking havoc on the zoo. (How?)

“Split up and take down what we can?”

“And keep Selina and her mother safe.”

“Good plan. Let’s go!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There seemed to be too many of them.

It was tiring, but the woman and her creature/partner didn’t seem affected. And they were gloating. Valkyrie _hated_ that.

Anger rose in her mind, flames licking at her skin, begging to be released. She was _done_ playing it safe.

Valkyrie stood straight and tall, letting her dragon coil around her and manifest in his flaming glory, his wings unfurling behind her.

She could feel the heat from his body as he flew past her and toward their assailants, turning their doubles into ash and smoke.

Crystal and Lucy fed their magic into her attack, her dragon growing a scorpion-like stinger and diamond-like claws as it struck the real witch and creature.

The dust settled. The smoke cleared.

The fight was over.

Right?

The creature shifted into a human-looking girl with short hair and pale skin, the witch giving a smile as she forced herself to stand. “I should have known you were Griffin’s girl… She didn’t know how to stay out of the way either.” The witch cackled. “And your father… If he could see you now…”

Valkyrie felt her skin heating back up. “Keep talking and you’ll be able to speak to him.” She threatened, taking a step forward.

The witch snickered. “Empty threats.” She waved her hand, as if shooing Valkyrie off. “But I’ll pretend to believe them, if only for today.” She turned to her partner, allowing a black mist to start to surrounding them. “I can’t wait to fight again…”

And just like that, they were gone.

Poof.

In smoke.

 _Dammit_.

(How many coven members were loose? Which ones were they?)

“You feeling okay?” Valkyrie snapped too, looking to Crystal and Lucy. “Anything broken?”

“Just my pride.” Lucy snarked.

“And my diamond spell.” Crystal got to her feet, giving a stretch. “Who were they?”

“Don’t know. But you can bet your ass we’re going to find out.” Valkyrie moved to help Lucy to her feet. “And we’re going to beat them.”

Footsteps approached them on the cobblestone paths, tentative. “What… What was that? Who… What are you?” Selina’s voice started.

Shit. This was _not_ how they’d planned to tell her the truth.

“What just happened? Why were those people here?” Selina’s mother, Marlene, asked. She looked disheveled, terrified.

(All the people did. Shit… How were they going to explain this?)

“It’s… A long story… One I’m not sure you’ll believe.”

“Yeah… And one you may have to forget about depending on how this next part goes…”

“Because we can’t get afford to get into trouble right now… There’s too much on the line.”

“Like the entire universe.”

“And… Your life.”

“Not to mention our lives too…”

The three witches gave sheepish smiles toward Selina and her mother (and the other onlookers who seemed to be trying to piece things together on their own). “May we speak somewhere… Privately? Before the police show up?”

“Preferably before the police show up… I _do not_ look good in orange.” Crystal piped up. “Or stripes.”

“And I’d rather not have to miss any of my classes because I’m in Earth jail.” Lucy scrunched her nose up. “Ohh that’d be quite the excuse…”

“Not really. I doubt they could hold us.” Valkyrie hummed, giving a shrug before turning to Selina and her mother. “But… Seriously… We need to have a conversation that’s long overdue… And it’s going to be weird as hell to hear and it’s going to be difficult to hear…. So… Better do it now and in private.”

Marlene kept her hand on Selina’s shoulder. “My office is private enough.” Good. She was on board. Sort of.

At least with a conversation anyway… (It was something.)

Valkyrie turned to Crystal, gesturing to the crowd and the cameras. “You know what to do.” Crystal nodded, using her remaining strength to summon a few crystals around the zoo, letting them emit a soft wave of suggestion.

“There was a freak accident involving a mini-earthquake… No one was injured, and neither were the animals. But there do need to be repairs.” Crystal spoke as clearly and precisely as possible, watching as the crowds seemed to fall to her spell’s sway.

Lucy turned to Marlene and Selina. “Lead the way.”


	12. Chapter Twelve: Surprise, You're A Witch!

  1. **Surprise, You’re a Witch!**



They made it to Marlene’s office with little trouble and had opted to wait until Selina’s father had arrived.

From there, it was mostly giving them the rundown of what was going on: Selina is a witch, Valkyrie and Lucy and Crystal are also witches, there’s an entire Magical Dimension, and there are people who are trying to either kill Selina or steal all her magic. (Which went about as well as anyone could imagine…)

“Back up. Back up. Back all the way up.” Selina’s hands were miming pushing them away, her feet stepping closer to her parents. “You… Think I’m a witch? A witch? Like with magic and broomsticks and potions?”

“Technically the broomstick isn’t a real thing. We can fly on our own… But yeah. With magic and potions.” Lucy agreed.

“Not just any witch either, the first new witch Earth has had in a long time.” Crystal expanded. “And a powerful one at that. I’ve felt the bonds you’ve made with the animals here. You’ve got them tamed in ways not even advanced witches can comprehend.”

“Which is impressive.” Valkyrie grinned. “And an indication that your magic is animal driven. Or spirit driven if you’d prefer.”

Marlene gave her husband, Gustin, a look. “Do… We call the police or the asylum?”

“I’m not sure… Maybe a psychiatrist.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, holding out her palm and creating a small flame in her hand. “Magic is real. I know this shakes your entire worldview, but it’s the truth. Just like it’s the truth that your daughter is the new witch of Earth and is in great danger because of it.”

“Danger? You mean those freaks wanted me?” Selina asked, her arms wrapping around herself. “Why? I don’t know them…”

“And you don’t want to. Believe us.” Crystal shook her head. “They’re from this thing called the Ancestral Coven, which is more like a cult than a real coven… And they care about power and power only. Which is so last century…”

“And they think they can get you to join them and give your power to help make them stronger.” Lucy shrugged. “Which _is_ a viable thing for you to do if you really want to… But I’d highly recommend against it because there’s the whole morality of trying to destroy the universe…”

Valkyrie pinched the bridge of her nose, giving Lucy a look. “Not. Helping.” She spoke through clenched teeth, turning back to face Selina and her parents. “I know it’s a lot to take in… But we’re not crazy or lying to you. This is the truth. Selina is a witch and she is in danger because of it.”

“But that’s absurd… Magic… It can’t exist. It doesn’t exist.” Marlene protested.

Selina bit her lip. “But Mama, we saw what happened today… That fight. That wasn’t fake. That… That was all magic.”

“Or this is an elaborate hoax to help sale movie tickets… Or one of those hidden camera shows.” Her father pointed out. “Tell me, do you work for _What Would You Do?_ Or _Prank’d_?”

“Are… Those tv show names?” Lucy asked, glancing to Crystal who shrugged an “I don’t know”, out.

Valkyrie extended a hand to Selina. “Selina… I’m telling you the truth. Please believe me.”

Selina hesitated, but took Valkyrie’s hand.

It happened again.

A feeling of electricity running up and down their spines, connecting them. Reminding them.

Selina pulled away, gasping. “I’m… I really am a witch…”

Gustin shook his head, stepping in front of Selina. “No you’re not.” He looked to Valkyrie and the others, glowering at them. “She’s a human. She’s not a witch.”

“But Gustin… Didn’t… Didn’t your mother say something about being a witch…?” Marlene spoke softly, her hands on Selina’s shoulder. “I… I think she said something about it. About Selina too.”

“Grandma was a witch?” Selina asked, looking to her parents. “For real?”

“No!” Gustin shook his head, his hands covering his face. “No… She wasn’t… She… She couldn’t be.”

Panic. Valkyrie could sense the panic, the confusion. She turned to Crystal, giving the gem witch a nod.

Crystal raised her hand, a small amethyst forming and radiating a soft glow around the room. Perfect for dispelling any issues of clarity or spells that messed with memory.

Gustin and Marlene both paused, open-mouthed as something seemed to register.

“Mom? Dad?” Selina asked, moving away from them. “You okay?”

“It… It’s true.” Gustin spoke first. “My mother was a witch… She… She had to leave though… Said it wasn’t safe. That she wasn’t safe…”

“But she made a prediction about you… About you and a fairy and making progress for Earth.” Marlene finished.

“A… A fairy?”

“Fairies exist. And there is one who is Earth-born too. My girlfriend and her friends are currently trying to find out who she is so they can keep her safe…” Valkyrie admitted. “You see… Your counterpart… She’s also in danger from the Ancestral Coven. It’s why we’re here to try and keep you safe.”

Selina kicked at the ground. “That’s nice… But… Are you sure? I don’t have magic. And even if I did have magic, how do I use it? I’ve never felt it before or-”

“Trust me, kid. You’ve got magic.” Lucy assured her. “I’ve seen how you and the animals around here interact. That’s nothing short of magical.”

“And yeah, you’re going to have some catching up to do with your magic to be at the same place other witches in the Magical Dimension are at your age, but we’re willing to help you out.” Crystal offered.

“Assuming your parents don’t mind.” Valkyrie added. Selina gave a grin to her parents.

“Mom… Dad…? Please? I mean just think, if I do have magic and I can get a grip on it, I can keep myself safe. And I’d get to go to other dimensions… Which sounds really cool and you know it’d be an opportunity to learn new things…”

Her parents sighed, giving each other a look. “Your grades come first.”

“Keep your grades up, and we’ll… Let you study under them.”

Selina grinned, hugging her parents. “You’re the best!”

“We know.”

“We try.”

Valkyrie grinned, giving a little bow. “In that case, you should go home and get some rest Selina… Tomorrow after your… Classes… We’re going to start witch training.”

Selina giggled. “I can’t wait!”


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Caution! Witch In Training!

  1. **Caution! Witch In Training!**



Valkyrie pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head as Selina fell to the ground. “That… Could have gone better.”

They were training in a secluded part of “Central Park”, a vast enough field for Selina to learn without attracting attention.

Crystal hummed, walking over to the younger witch. “How about instead of levitation, we try transfiguration?” Selina’s eyes widened.

“That sounds even more difficult than the levitation bit… Or is that not about transforming yourself into something else?” The blonde looked to Valkyrie. “It’s like transformation, right? Or am I just clueless?”

“Oh no, you’re right. But we’re going to focus on the easiest part of transformation: hair color.” Valkyrie explained. “Observe.” She closed her eyes, focusing on her hair.

She decided to go simple: her father had been a blonde, which meant she had the genes for it, she just had to bring them to the surface.

“Tada.” She grinned, opening her eyes and pushing back a strand of blonde locks. “Now you try.”

“All you’ve got to do is focus your negative energy into your hair follicles. Picture your hair as any color you want and let yourself have it.” Lucy instructed, taking a seat on the ground. “You can do it.”

Selina gave a determined nod. She closed her eyes, her nose and eyes crinkling as she concentrated.

Valkyrie grinned, feeling a sense of pride as she noticed Selina’s hair starting to sway and glow… But she gave out a groan when the poor girl had only managed to force her hair upward.

The teen gave a nervous laugh, trying to push her hair back down. “Sorry… We can try that again… Right? I mean… I at least did _something_ to it…”

“It was a valiant first try.” Crystal handed her a water bottle. “Take a drink and a breather… You need to replenish.”

Selina smiled, taking the cap off to get a drink. “Thanks. I guess I needed that…”

“You did.” Valkyrie placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not easy learning a new skill, even when it’s a latent one like magic. Don’t let yourself be discouraged.”

“Magic is super hard. It takes times to perfect.” Lucy added. “The only reason we’re as good as we are is because we’ve been doing this since we were kids.”

“But we’ll have you whipped into shape in no-time.” Crystal assured. Selina gave a slight smile, her face flushing as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Think I’ll be strong enough to help you guys fight those guys from the Zoo?”

Valkyrie frowned, her mind flashing to the fight with Zatura and Maeve. (She’d found out as much as she could about them once they’d made it back to their apartment. Valkyrie had looked through the Realm Wide Web’s databases and consulted her mother and her mother’s notes. They’d be hard pressed to catch the group by surprise again.)

“Let’s hope it doesn’t ever come to that.” Valkyrie finally spoke. “Maeve and Zatura are dangerous criminals, ones that worked with the Ancestral Coven. I’d hate to put you up against them.”

Selina shook her head, her hands clenching into fists. “I get that… I do… But those… Those _bitches_ came onto _my_ turf and tried to take me and my family out. Not to mention all the animals there… Or the people…”

“I _wanna_ be able to face them. Even if it’s only because I _have_ to. You know?”

Lucy groaned, putting her head in her hands. “Dammit! We’ve got another Valkyrie.”

“Great. Now I’ve got _two_ witches to look out for.” Crystal mumbled.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at her covenmates before giving a nudge to Selina. “Trust me… I get it.” She turned to her friends. “As those two losers can tell you, I’m a bit of a ‘I’ll show you a _real_ fight if you want one’ sort of witch.”

Selina grinned. “So, does that mean I’ll be able to fight them next time they show up?”

“It means we’ll think about letting you fight them next time.” Valkyrie amended. “You still have a lot of training to do. And with your magic being… Mostly untapped and raw, it may take a while.”

“Fine…” Selina groaned. “What’s next for training anyway?” She set her water bottle down. “I’m ready for the next try.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only progress Selina had made was being able to levitate her water bottle for two seconds and giving herself a new (interesting…) hairstyle.

Valkyrie, Lucy, Selina, and Crystal were laying on the ground, trying to come up with a new strategy before it got too dark. (Selina had a curfew. Six o’clock. Sharp. Even on weekends.)

“Today feels like it was a bust.” Selina groaned. “I’m sorry I’m not gettin’ it.”

“Don’t be. This is the first time you’ve actively tried getting in touch with your magic.” Lucy rolled over, patting the girl on her head. “You’re doing fine.”

“And doing much better than Bloom did, I might add.” Valkyrie chuckled. “Poor fairy took _ages_ to figure out her magic.”

“Bloom’s a completely different case than Selina is, Val.” Crystal reminded her friend. “Can’t compare a fairy to a witch anyway.”

“Just saying.” Valkyrie shrugged. “Flora’s told me quite a few stories.”

“I’m sure she could tell us a few about you too.” Lucy snickered.

Selina laughed. “When do I get to meet these fairies anyway?”

“Soon. Hopefully. Our friend Musa’s supposed to be doing a gig at some L.A. club. We’re all planning on going and if your parents will let us, we’re taking you to meet your counterpart and the other fairies.”

“Cool.” Selina grinned. “Roxy sounded interestin’ from what you’ve told me.”

“She’s ballsy anyway.” Crystal laughed. “I can’t believe she actually told Ogron to go to go hell and lived.”

“I just hope she connects with her winx soon.” Lucy admitted. “It’ll give her a better chance at learning her magic.”

“Or at least give her a focal point.” Valkyrie pointed out.

Lucy grinned, jumping up and tugging Selina to her feet. “That’s it! A focal point!”

Valkyrie and Crystal shot each other looks, getting to their feet as Selina’s face scrunched up. “Is that what I’m missing? A focal point thing?”

“Yep.” Lucy gestured to a nearby tree where a few birds were singing. “When I first noticed your magic, it was when you were around animals. Animals must be your power source. Your focal point. All you need to do is start with connecting to the animals around you and go from there.”

Valkyrie laughed, wrapping an arm around Lucy. “I forget how brilliant you are.”

“It’s as good an idea as we’ve had all day.” Crystal playfully pushed Lucy. “I knew we kept you around for a reason.”

Selina gave a smile. “It’s worth a shot.” She turned toward the tree with the birds, extending her hand and closing her eyes.

As if being commanded, the birds flew down to the witch, flying around her as their song picked up in volume before flying away again.

“What just happened?” Crystal asked. “Did it work?”

Selina giggled. “It did. Sort of. I wasn’t sure what to think of when I tried to connect to them, but I could _hear_ their voices. Plain as day. They were telling me about some joggers they’d seen earlier.”

Valkyrie grinned. “I do believe we’re making progress.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Meet the Winx

  1. **Meet The Winx**



Selina was grinning, taking in the Gardenia sights. “I’ve never been so far from home before. I can’t believe my parents agreed to this.”

“You are on that ‘fall break’ thing.” Lucy shrugged. “And your grades were still good.”

“And it’s not like you’re going to be in much danger with three strong witches at your side.” Crystal chuckled. “Not to mention the fairies.”

“And the guys.” Valkyrie forced herself to remind them. “They’re pretty okay too.” She teased.

“I’m just excited to meet everyone. Do you think Roxy’s gonna be here too? Or will we have to wait and meet her at LA?”

“You’ll probably have to wait and meet her at the Fruitti Music Bar. But you’ll get to meet everyone else here at the loft.” Valkyrie explained.

“Including Mirta and Kota.” Lucy grinned. “Mirta’s my girl and Kota is Crystal’s cadet boy.” Crystal rolled her eyes.

“I think you’ll have fun meeting everyone.” Crystal teased, walking up to the steps. “Let’s just hope they’re still here.”

“They knew to wait on us.” Valkyrie knocked on the door, grinning when Brandon opened the door. (Poor guy looked a tad sunburned.) “Brandon. What the hell happened to you?”

“Let’s just say Stella’s still getting the hang of her Believix powers.” Brandon gave a sheepish smile, opening the door up to let them in. His eyes lit up seeing Selina, his hand extending for a high five. “You’ve gotta be Selina. I’m Brandon Shapiro, lead bodyguard to the future King of Eraklyon.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes as Selina high-fived him. “And he’s notorious for trying to make himself look better than he is.”

“Just because you don’t have a taste for men, doesn’t negate the fact that _I_ am gorgeous.” Valkyrie snickered.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Brandon.” The girls walked in, taking in the chaos that was the new living room for the fairies.

Musa’s equipment was laid out and being bagged up by the fairy herself, along with Riven and Layla helping her out. Tecna was going over some sort of schematics. Stella was trying to argue about what Musa should be wearing on stage.

And the poor guys were trying to avoid getting dragged in to the squabble. (And Bloom and Flora were trying to be negotiators.)

“Looks like the party’s already started.” Crystal laughed, taking it all in.

All eyes were suddenly on the witches; the group descending fast to introduce themselves to Selina and let her in on their world.

Valkyrie couldn’t help but smirk as the young witch did her best to keep up with Stella’s rambles and Tecna’s questions, not to mention Timmy’s scans and Nabu’s attempts to have everyone tone it down.

Selina was fairing pretty well; answering what she could and showing the little bits of her power she’d gotten the hang of. (Talking to animals telepathically with Kiko as her test subject. The bunny apparently had _plenty_ to say about the sleeping arrangements Bloom and Sky had set up.)

“I’ve still gotta long way to go, but we’re hoping I’ll be on par with the other witches next year. You know… When Cloud Tower starts up.” Selina grinned. “How’s… Roxy’s magic coming along? I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Roxy… Is working on it.” Stella admitted, her face flushed a bit.

“She still has some self-doubt to work through…” Bloom explained. “But I have no doubt she’ll make it through.”

“And meeting you may help her out.” Musa nudged Selina. “Let her know she’s not the only newbie to magic.”

Flora chuckled. “It’s what helped Bloom out when she first started. Right, Valkyrie?” The fairy teased, draping herself around Valkyrie.

She gave a little laugh. “I can’t take all the credit. Bloom’s determination got her there. I just issued a challenge to her that she couldn’t ignore.”

“Translation: Valkyrie’s an infuriating bitch who enjoys getting a rise out of people.” Kota snickered. Valkyrie flipped him off.

“Just assholes like you.”

“Now, now. We’ve got a young and impressionable teenager here.” Mirta chided. Selina snorted.

“I hear worse just walking to school. New York’s a whole different beast compared to Gardenia.” Selina shrugged it off.

Bloom groaned. “I can only imagine.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was handling last minute details before they headed to Los Angeles, not wanting to make any mishaps. (A record producing hotshot was supposed to be there, and Musa wanted to make an impression.)

Bloom had tugged Valkyrie aside, bringing her into the kitchen area of the loft. “Something on your mind, Red?” Valkyrie asked, crossing her arms.

“I know you’ve been looking into the magic of Earth and trying to figure out… What happened to the witches and fairies before Roxy and Selina got their magic.” Bloom started. “And I wanted to know… If you’ve come across anything about a white circlet made of diamonds that the fairies may have used?”

Valkyrie frowned, studying Bloom’s face. The redhead seemed so serious, nearly surly. _‘The Diamond Circle… Haven’t thought of that in years._ ’ Her dragon seemed to snort.

“I haven’t ran across it in my research, but my dragon has apparently heard of it.” Valkyrie answered. “Why?”

“Roxy keeps seeing it in her dreams, along with what sounds like the Nymph of Earth.” Bloom admitted. “And we were wondering… What it was.”

Valkyrie hummed. “I can run to ShadowHaunt and see what the archives have to offer. And see what my mom has at Cloud Tower’s library. Anything I find, I’ll report to you.”

“Thanks. I just… I get the feeling it’s connected to the Obsidian Circle the wizards use. Which means it could be something my mother could have made… You know… Since Tharma created the Obsidian one…” Bloom speculated. “Something to combat its’ effects. You know?”

“Perhaps.” Valkyrie looked to where Selina was laughing at something Layla and Nabu had said. “Think Selina may be having dreams too? I mean, if Roxy’s having them…?”

Bloom hummed. “Possibly… I’d keep my eyes on her if I were you anyway.”

“Always.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Diamond Circle

  1. **The Diamond Circle**



Flora and her friends had been successful in finding the Diamond Circle, all thanks to Roxy’s visions and dreams.

Lost somewhere at some farmhouse Roxy’s grandparents used to own.

And, according to Stella, it had burned Gantlos when he tried to touch it. And its effect on Roxy was… Something. Apparently, it had put some sort of trance over the fairy and had her seeking vengeance for the others, despite her having never seen or used it before.

(The spell broke with a little help from the fairy dust of Believix… But just the fact it could cause so much turmoil made it an interesting artifact.)

Not just any artifact either, one that Bloom had entrusted Valkyrie to look into, using ShadowHaunt’s library and Cloud Tower’s archives.

_The circle hated Valkyrie. She could feel it trying to actively repel her negative energy, but it was too weak to really harm her while in ShadowHaunt._

As for Selina and her training, Lucy and Crystal had it covered for one day.

Just long enough for Valkyrie to test and see what the Diamond Circle was and how it operated.

 _Even if it hated her with a passion_.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie swore, her hand dropping the circle as if it had burned her. “Look you little brat, I don’t like this anymore than you do, but we have to work together on this.” She hissed toward it. The circle glowed briefly, as if rebuking her claim.

‘ _That little wretch should watch who it speaks to_.’ Her dragon snarled. ‘ _We are the Great Dragon of Death and Darkness. That… Thing is a fairy creation made from fear._ ’

Valkyrie pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to count backwards from ten like her mother used to do when she was frustrated.

“The Wizards of the Black Circle and the other Coven members are still trying to wipe magic off the face of the Earth. They want to kill Roxy and steal Selina’s magic. You and I both know that’s a bad thing for the balance. So please, for the love of all that is good in this world, _work_ _with me_ here.” Valkyrie spoke, both to her dragon and to the Circle.

After a few moments, it gave a soft glow, as if it agreed with her. Even her dragon huffed out some sort of amicability.

_Perfect._

Valkyrie picked the circle up and set it on a table, summoning all the books and scrolls the library had on the Circles. (And getting the ones from her bag that Lucy and Crystal had _borrowed_ from Cloud Tower’s archives…)

All she had to do was study the books and see just what was written about-

‘ _Summon its core to you, Heir of Obsidian. Reach out and connect to the entity of light within it_.’ Her dragon whispered.

Valkyrie frowned. (Would that work? She was a witch… Could light magic even come to her without harming her? Or at least, without it stinging?)

She set the books away, reaching her hand out to the Diamond Circle, her flames coming to settle just beneath her skin as she made contact with its smooth surface.

Blinding.

It was a near blinding light that engulfed her, penetrated deep within her core and her mind.

_Memories from the Circle…_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She watched as the Diamond Circle was first born from diamonds found off the surface of Domino. Crafted and made, something that was meant to be a power-up for the fairies of the Company of Light so they could combat the energy of the Obsidian Circle the wizards used._

_Powerful and a boost that helped keep the wizards on the run, and angered the Ancestral Witches…_

_It had been entrusted to Eldora after the war, and she had come to Earth…_

_Earth…_

_She met… Fairies. Other true fairies of Earth! Roxy wasn’t…_

_She wasn’t alone._

_And Selina wasn’t the only witch…_

_Eldora met them, the ones from Earth. Had warned the Nymph and Sorceress of Earth about something…_

_And she’d given them the circle, and the circle…_

_Opened a pocket dimension. To protect themselves…_

_But they ended up trapped…_

_And Roxy and Selina…_

_They were each connected to the group of fairies and witches… Somehow… Its why the circle latched on to Roxy._

_And why it wanted to meet Selina…_

_It knew…_

_Somehow…_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie groaned, holding her head as the images stopped flashing through her mind. “Don’t worry… We’re going to figure this all out… Without possessing Roxy and Selina.” She put the circle in her bag, being as gentle as possible with it. “We’ll find and talk to Eldora. She’ll tell us more about you and we’ll save magic on Earth.”

“I promise.” She vowed, zipping her bag up and making her way to the outer rim of the castle. She had to get back to New York and tell them what she’d discovered. They needed to know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red.

She saw red and felt her inner flames burning within her, threatening to unleash themselves on the Earth.

Zatura had Lucy in a bind, trapped within some sort of illusion that the insect witch couldn’t find her way out of.

And Maeve had Crystal cornered, her shrieks near deafening as the gem witch tried to silence her with diamond shards and ruby blasts.

(And Selina… She was hiding behind one of the trees, desperately trying to make her magic work so she could help her mentors.)

“Let. Them. Go.” Valkyrie found her voice, letting _his_ drip into her words. She could feel him uncoiling within her, deciding to take control of the situation for himself.

Zatura grinned, letting her sharp teeth show. She dusted her hands, tilting her head. “I’m so glad you decided to join us, Valkyrie. I always wanted to kill a dragon.”

“And your friends are really no fun. We can’t exactly taunt them the way we can you.” Maeve added, her human voice belying the creature she was. “After all, we _know_ you.”

Valkyrie grimaced, letting her teeth show a twisted smile. “Valtor thought he knew me too.” She paused. “He’s dead, for the record. I wonder why.” She opened her palms, letting the flames go from her being.

The fire spread fast, quickly catching the witch and banshee off-guard. Valkyrie smirked, walking into the flames.

Fire didn’t bother her, the flames not even touching her skin. _A dragon can’t burn_.

“For the record, _you_ _knew_ my _mother_. You _don’t_ _know_ me.” The flames twisted into position, creating a dragon-projected image.

It lunged at Zatura and Maeve, forcing them down toward a nearby lake. Valkyrie raised her hands, ready to finish them.

“Wait! Lettem’ go! They ain’t worth it!” Selina’s voice cut through Valkyrie’s mind and the roar of the fire. “You’ve gotta put the flames out, Central Park can’t go up in smoke!”

Valkyrie paused, glowering at where Zatura and Maeve had fished themselves out. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave.” She snarled, watching as the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She closed her eyes and opened her palms, willing the flames to die down and smolder. Nothing left of the fire but the ash and embers left behind.

Valkyrie fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. _So much power drained… How had she…?_

“You… Okay?” Selina asked, her tentative hands coming to rest on Valkyrie’s shoulders. “I… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so mad before.”

Valkyrie’s cheeks flushed, her eyes trying to look at anything but the younger witch.

 _Please don’t be scared of me. I wasn’t trying to scare you_.

“I just… Hate it when someone tries to hurt my friends… Or someone like you who… Where it wouldn’t be a fair fight.” Valkyrie tried to explain. Selina squeezed her shoulders, pulling Valkyrie in for a hug.

“I worry about you too.” She smiled. “And I’m glad I’m a friend.”

“We all are.” Crystal’s voice came from her side, the gem witch laying on the grass by Valkyrie. “Everyone loves being part of a Dragon’s brood.” She teased.

“Hell yeah, Team Dark Dragon’s Brood. Right here.” Lucy teased, her voice cutting off from her panting. “Did you find anything out on ShadowHaunt?”

Valkyrie gave a nod. “Yeah… I… It’s why I came in the first place. I was going to tell you what I discovered.” She looked to her bag. “But I think we should get back to the apartment and call the Winx… That way I can tell you all at the same time.”

“So… Practice is over for the day?” Selina asked. Valkyrie gave a sad smile.

“Sorry kiddo. But you are coming to the apartment with us… You need to be in on this too.” Valkyrie told her. “It’s only right.”

Selina grinned. “Cool. I can’t wait to see Patches and Cheshire again.” She stood and rushed over to her bag, pulling out two small baggies. “I even got catnip for them.”

Crystal laughed, shaking her head. “Oh hell… They’ve got her trained.”

“They were always good at picking the suckers.” Lucy teased, wincing as she raised up. “I think we’re going to need our first aid kit too… Am I bleeding anywhere?”

Crystal hummed, raising up to look Lucy over. “No… But you’ve got a few places that are going to be bruised all to hell by tomorrow.”

“Shit…” Lucy turned to Crystal to return the favor. “You’ve got a few scrapes yourself… And I think your wrist looks sprained.”

Crystal frowned, trying to move both her arms. At the left, she winced and groaned. “Great. That’s my writing hand too….”

Valkyrie stood, placing her hands on both her friends’ shoulders. “We’ll get you two healed up first thing when we get back.” She looked to Selina. “Anything wrong with you that we should know about?”

Selina shook her head. “No… I…” She looked away. “I hid… Like a coward.”

“Like a genius.” Crystal corrected. “A smart witch always knows when to retreat.”

“Which is the exact opposite of what we are.” Lucy sighed. “We’ve been running _toward_ the danger for so long, it’s second nature now… Even when we all know the opponent is above our power level.”

“I blame our fairies.” Valkyrie admitted. “They’re such a _good_ influence on us.”

“Damn them.” Lucy shook her head. “Damn them and their beautiful smiles.”

Crystal rolled her eyes, looking to Selina. “My ‘good influence’ has nothing to do with a fairy… I just can’t let those two do stupid shit alone.”

Selina snickered. “Understandable.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes as Crystal and Selina laughed, Lucy shaking her head. “Come on… Let’s head back so we can discuss everything before we have to take Selina home…”

“Yeah. We don’t wanna piss off Mr. and Mrs. Lessa.”

Crystal, Lucy, and Selina grabbed their things from practice and put everything back in their bags, ready to head out.

Valkyrie took a deep breath as she watched them pack up, hoping she’d be able to explain everything clearly enough to the rest of the group.

 _They were going to talk to Eldora again. And they were going to figure out what_ really _happened to the magic of Earth. The_ truth _dammit. The truth._


	16. Chapter Sixteen: What Happened To Earth's Magic?

  1. **What Happened to Earth’s Magic?**



Valkyrie and Selina waited on a bench in Gardenia Park, eyes watching for their group to Panjin. (Lucy and Crystal wouldn’t be joining them this time; they had their own presentations and tests to do at Cloud Tower.)

“So this Eldora woman… Do ya really think she’s gonna help us figure out what happened to the other fairies and witches?” Selina asked.

Valkyrie thought for a moment before giving a half-shrug. “I honestly don’t know… Eldora seems like the type who would want to help us, but she’s also the type who seems like she’d want us to do it all on our own for some cosmic good.”

“Ah… A fifty-fifty shot then?”

“Pretty much… Which is why we’re hoping bringing you and Roxy along will help tip the scales in our favor… If she meets the two of you and learns what the Diamond Circle has told us, she may be more inclined toward telling us everything. Or at least, telling us what she can remember.”

“Which is assuming she _can_ remember.” Sky’s voice came from behind them.

He’d arrived with Roxy, Bloom, and Flora in tow, ready to head to Panjin. “She could have taken a memory alteration potion or had a memory spell cast on her, like Selina’s parents had on them until you had them believing in magic.” Bloom reminded, arms crossed.

“I’m sure she’ll have at least some information for us… She did point us in the right directions to find Roxy and Selina… And to earn our Believix.” Flora pointed out. Roxy wrapped her arms around herself.

“I just hope this goes well… I’ve never been so far from home before… And Eldora sounds intimidating.”

Valkyrie snorted. “She’s no more intimidating than Faragonda is.”

“Easy for you to say. You grew up around her.” Sky shook his head. “Anyway… We should get a move on…”

“Right. Did you bring Timmy’s teleportation device?” Valkyrie asked. “Or did Tecna come up with something better?”

“Actually… Bloom and I can get us there using our new powers. It’ll be easier and less… Noticeable…” Flora looked to Selina. “If you’re up for it, that is?”

Selina grinned. “I’m game.”

Valkyrie felt her stomach already lurch at the thought. Fairy teleportation wasn’t always a smooth ride. “Okay. To Panjin.”

Flora and Bloom clasped hands with one another and with Sky, Valkyrie, Roxy, and Selina. A light filtered around them, connecting them to the atmosphere. It became a blinding light, harsh and powerful.

And then nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selina and Roxy were on their knees, holding their stomachs. “Is… That how teleportation is every time?” Selina managed to ask between groans.

“I really hope not… I don’t think I have the stomach for it.”

Bloom flushed, rubbing the back of her neck. Flora played with her own hair, twisting it around her fingers. “Sorry…”

“We’re… Still learning how the teleportation aspect plays out…”

Sky shook his head, taking deep breaths to even himself out. “Just… Just as long as you figure it out before we have another big mission…”

“Or… You know… We let Stella do the teleporting next time.” Valkyrie suggested. “She’s surprisingly good at it.”

“Stella’s working on Musa’s wardrobe for her next concert… And Layla’s having to play mediator.” Bloom sighed. “Otherwise she would have come with us.”

“At least they’re getting along.” Flora looked around, finally taking in Panjin’s beauty. “Dragons… These plants. I’ve never seen flowers so red.” She gushed, twirling around and grinning.

Roxy and Selina managed to get off their knees, taking it in themselves. “Wow…”

“Check out those birds! We don’t have anything like that in the States!”

Sky grinned. “It’s beautiful…”

“Just wait until we get to Eldora’s cottage. You’ll love it.” Valkyrie gestured for the rest to follow her, leading them toward the outskirts of the Red Sea Beach. (And the outer areas of Panjin.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldora was at the front of her cottage, working in the little flower garden she’d started there. Flora was immediately in awe, taking in the older fairy’s home.

“How beautiful… I don’t suppose you’d share your secrets?” Flora asked.

Eldora paused for a moment before laughing, getting to her feet and turning to face the group. “I’d love to swap tips. But I have a feeling gardening isn’t the real reason you’re here. Is it, Valkyrie?” Eldora asked, singling out the witch.

“It’s not.” She admitted, gesturing to Roxy and Selina. “These two are the first magical beings to come from Earth in years. Decades. Roxy is our fairy, and Selina is our witch.”

“And we… We found this.” Bloom pulled out the Diamond Circle from her bag, showing it to Eldora. “We know they’re all tied together, and that you’re part of it somehow.”

Eldora gave a sigh, looking the Diamond Circle over. “I always knew this day would come…” She turned toward her cottage, gesturing for them to follow her. “Come inside, I’ve quite the tale to tell you.”

They followed her inside, Flora gushing as the flowers and vines seemed to greet her and try to cling to her.

Eldora brought them into her living room, waving one hand toward the couch and chairs. “Make yourselves comfortable… I’ll be right back with some tea. I find stories like this always go easier with tea.”

She left them for a few minutes, returning with a tea set. “Before I begin… I’d like to address the question you most likely have… Which is ‘why didn’t I tell you about the Diamond Circle and my involvement with the magical beings of Earth sooner’. And the answer to that is… It wasn’t my place.”

“I had vowed to the Nymph and Sorceress of Earth that I would keep quiet about all that transpired all those years ago… But Roxy and Selina,” she gestured to the younger girls, “have a right to know about their heritage as magical Earthlings.”

Flora took a sip of the tea, tapping softly on the cup. “What happened to Earth’s magic, Ms. Eldora? We were always told that the Black Circle completely destroyed all magic here.”

“And that it happened way back during Earth’s Dark Ages.” Sky pointed out.

“So how is it possible for Roxy and Selina to even exist? Let alone… How did the fairies and witches survive their attack?” Valkyrie asked, gesturing to the Diamond Circle. “That thing showed me that there were survivors of the Black Circle’s original crusade… But it doesn’t seem possible.”

Eldora took a deep breath. “It’s… A long story. And one I will tell… Just… Let me find the words.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Major Fairies and the Sages of Earth hid away the youngest fairies and witches while the Black Circle pillaged and destroyed whatever and whoever they could._

_They hid them well by casting a spell that temporarily severed their ties to their magic, allowing the wizards to believe them all destroyed._

_The fairies and witches passed their ways down to their children and their grandchildren, waiting for their magic ties to be unsevered._

_It didn’t happen quickly, it was a slow re-emergence of magic, the Earth choosing the next Nymph and Sorceress of Earth along with the Major Fairies and Sages. A process that took nearly centuries. (At least, centuries for Earth, but for the rest of the Magical Dimension, it seemed like a few decades at most.)_

_Time had changed on Earth, out of sync with the rest of the Magical Dimension, but with the resurgence of Magic, it started back on track…_

_The old Nymph had stepped down, allowing a new Nymph to take her place, right after the Great War._

_Years had passed, the Sorceress and Nymph both received visions of the Black Circle returning, and fearing for the lives of their families, they summoned the Major Fairies and Sages and disappeared, casting spells on their loved ones to prevent them from getting hurt._

_Eldora was known by the magical Earthlings, and they sought her out. She gave them the Diamond Circle and allowed them to use it to hide themselves away, to protect them and those they loved until the time came for magic to resurge again._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… Does that mean Roxy and I are related to some of those guys? The newer ones who hid? Is that why my parents can’t remember much about my grandma?”

“Or why my dad can’t remember anything about my mother?” Roxy asked.

Eldora contemplated, looking into her tea cup. “It’s… Possible. More than possible really. The newer Major Fairies were young enough to have just started as fairies… And some of the Sages were… Older women.”

“And that’s why the Diamond Circle reached out to you, Roxy. The other fairies must have sensed your presence and tried to reach you…” Flora placed a hand on Roxy’s shoulder. “It could have been your mother reaching out…”

“Maybe.”

Sky frowned. “But if they hid away because of a vision… Why not take their families with them? Why just… Erase themselves from the girls’ lives?”

“We do crazy things to protect our loved ones.” Eldora looked to Roxy and Selina. “And now it’s your turn… The Diamond Circle has revealed itself and its origins to you… And you have been repelling attacks by the Black Circle and the Coven.”

“And while you’ve been doing well, you’ll need to fully release Earth’s magic to win this battle.” Eldora spoke.

Bloom stood up, crossing her arms. “And how can we do that? We earned our Believix and are using our talents to warm the Earthlings up to the idea of magic… Do we need to be more obvious about it or…?”

“Or do we need to find where the Diamond Circle hid the Major Fairies and the Sages?” Valkyrie finished Bloom’s sentence. “We’ll do whatever we need to do.”

Eldora set her cup down. “It’s going to be a process, Children… But I believe you can handle it.” She gave a smile, clapping her hands.

A white board appeared, a marker coming to write out “Steps needed to Save Earth”.

“You will need to find the Major Fairies and the Sages. Their magic is critical to setting Earth back to its natural standard.” Eldora started. “And making the humans believe in magic _will_ give a boost to your own abilities, as well as to Earth’s atmosphere.”

She turned to Roxy and Selina. “And you two need to connect to your magic and realize your potential as fairy and witch.” She held her hand up to prevent them from speaking. “And before you start, I know it’s a hard process to connect to a part of you that has remained dormant for so long…”

Eldora walked over to the younger girls, reaching her hands out to them. Both girls took one, as if on instinct. “I have faith in the two of you. You’re both going to save your world, and you’ll do an incredible job at it. Just learn to trust in yourselves.”

Roxy and Selina nodded, sharing smiles. “I’ll do my best…”

“We have good teachers, I’m sure we’ll get it sooner or later.”

“I’m sure you will.” Eldora smiled. “Now. With that business out of the way, would you care to join me for lunch? It’s not often I get visitors.”

Bloom smiled. “Only if you’re sure we’re not imposing…”

“And if we can ask questions… I was serious about those gardening tips… Your hibiscuses out there were absolutely stunning.” Flora grinned. “Not to mention your bonsais…”

Valkyrie couldn’t stop herself from smiling, watching as Flora lit up and started talking animatedly with Eldora, mentioning the names of plants she’d never heard of before.

Bloom and Sky were trying not to laugh, and Roxy and Selina seemed to be getting a kick out of it too.

(Just one lunch wouldn’t hurt…)


	17. Chapter Seventeen: To Grandma's House We Go

  1. **To Grandma’s House We Go**



“This isn’t going to count as breaking-and-entering, is it? I don’t want to get into trouble with the police here… Even if they can’t hold us.” Crystal asked, her eyes darting around the block for trouble.

They were in a scarcely populated neighborhood, one that seemed to be falling apart due to neglect. Oh sure, there were a few occupied and nice-looking homes on the street, but most seemed abandoned.

And as luck would have it, they were heading to the one house that seemed to be one windy day away from collapsing. “We’re not gonna get into trouble. My dad was given the deed by my grandma before she left… And he’s kept the bills from piling up, or at least enough to keep the house ours… Even though his cleaning skills could use work.” Selina sighed, moving to unlatch the gate.

She paused, a gasp escaping her lips. “You okay?” Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder, making the younger witch look at her. Selina gave a nod, seeming to snap out of a trance.

“Yeah… I just… I think I used to come here a lot… Back before she left… I had a… Vision? Memory? Thing… About comin' here and gardenin' with her... Helpin' her cook.” Selina admitted.

“At least we know we’re at the right place.” Valkyrie looked the dilapidated house over. “Selina, are you sure your grandmother would have left her belongings here?”

“Or any clues to where she was heading off to with the other witches?” Crystal added.

Selina shrugged. “I dunno… But I figured it was worth a look… Just in case.” She walked up the creaky porch steps, getting the keys in her hands as she unlocked the door. “Let’s see what we can find…”

“I feel like we’re about to step into a horror film…” Valkyrie wrapped her arm around her stomach, trying to squash that sickening feeling in her gut. Lucy and Crystal snickered.

“We’re just exploring an old house.”

“A _grandma_ ’s house at that. Nothing to fear.” They teased, easing Valkyrie inside.

(She still couldn’t get over that feeling in her stomach though… The one that cautioned her about the house and what was waiting for them inside.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dust and cobwebs. Cobwebs and dust.

(Seemed like no one in Selina’s family had been there in ages.)

There was mail piled up, all addressed to one Venomya Lessa… “Well, I think I’ve found your grandmother’s name. Venomya.” Valkyrie gave a slight frown. “What a name.”

“You’re one to talk.” Lucy teased, looking at the walls. “She had a wicked look about her… Assuming this is her.” She gestured to a photo on the walls. It was an older woman with long silver/blonde hair and grey eyes. She wore a long-sleeved purple dress and was cradling an infant.

Selina walked over to the picture, raising her hand to touch it. Little waves of magic came off the photo, Selina giving a gasp. “That’s her… That's my grandmother… Abuela.”

“She… Used to keep me all the time. Until she had to leave…” Selina’s voice sounded softer, farther away. “She baked the best cookies… And never seemed to have issues with her garden and her cooking was always perfect.”

Crystal placed a hand on Selina’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’re going to find her and the others. Just wait and see.”

“I know.” Selina gave a weak smile, looking around. “I can’t think of where to actually start looking for clues… Part of me wants to just find her photo albums and leave… And then part of me feels like there’s some… I don’t know… Hidden secret I’m supposed to find.”

“How about we split up? This house has two stories… Lucy and I can check the top floor and you and Crystal can search down here? And if any of us finds anything, we can just give a yell?” Valkyrie suggested.

Selina gave a nod. “Yeah. That’ll make searching easier anyway…”

“Hopefully.” Lucy started for the steps. “Come on, Valkyrie… Let’s hope these stairs are sturdy.”

“They probably are.” Valkyrie followed behind Lucy, trying not to wince as the stairs creaked and groaned the entire way up.

Four rooms were upstairs.

Upon first glance; two rooms were bedrooms and one room was a bathroom, leaving the fourth as a storeroom of some sort.

“Which rooms do you want to take?” Valkyrie asked, looking to Lucy.

“I’ll take the left bedroom and the storeroom. You take right bedroom and the bathroom.”

“Deal.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie searched the bathroom first, using a small flame orb to illuminate the darkness around her. It seemed like a lost cause, nothing much to report.

There was no working water. There were no towels or washcloths or anything that seemed to be toiletry related. There wasn’t even a hairbrush or toothbrush or any hint of makeup. (Even if the place had been abandoned for a while, surely Venomya would have left an indication she was going to come back…)

‘ _There’s a cabinet here… Somewhere. Hidden._ ’

Valkyrie closed her eyes, letting her flames guide her.

Tugging. It was tugging her.

A little area between the bathtub and the linen closet.

Her flames went over it, revealing a hidden cabinet. “Bingo.” She reached for the handle, frowning when it wouldn’t open.

‘ _Selina. I need Selina._ ’ She marked it down for later, after she investigated the bedroom next door for clues.

Valkyrie stood, leaving the bathroom and heading for the bedroom she’d been designated to search.

A small bedroom, child-sized.

A little twin-sized bed was at the far corner, a dresser and desk and chair combination set near the window. Toys set up nice and neat along the shelves and a toy box.

(This was either Selina’s father’s room when he was a child, or the room she used to stay in…)

Cute. Cozy. But it didn’t seem as if there was anything of importance there. Aside from potential nostalgia reasons…

“What the hell!?”

“SHREE!”

_Thunk. Thunk._

Valkyrie swore, feeling her flames igniting as she rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, Lucy dead in behind her.

Crystal was in the center of what used to be the kitchen, her diamond shield protecting her from the sonic screams of the banshee as Zatura was firing shadow balls at her. Selina was doing her best to give Crystal strength, her eyes closed and hands glowing and shaking in solidarity.

“Get away from them.” Lucy snarled, her hands creating a sigil. “Inseca Swarm!”

Locusts and other swarming insects formed out of the sigil’s center, surrounding Zatura and Maeve. The banshee could be heard coughing, the bugs having found their way into her system. Zatura glowered.

“I’m not in the mood for these games today, Ladies. My Mistresses want Selina, and Selina is what they’ll get.” Zatura raised her arms, a shroud of darkness covering the entirety of the house.

Valkyrie growled, letting her flames unfurl to give her a glow. She could hear scuffling and could vaguely see movement near her left. “Draconic Inferno!” She snapped, feeling her fire burn and consume away from her, attacking whoever it was nearby.

_Shit!_

Lucy. They’d made her attack Lucy.

Valkyrie forced her flames back, trying to redirect them to making light for the others to see with.

Zatura was cackling, Maeve shrieking.

_Why was this so hard? It was just the two of them?_

_The others. She had to keep the others safe._

“Enough!” Selina’s voice yelled out. Proud and angry and… Powerful.

The shroud of darkness had lifted, Selina had forced herself into the center of the fighting, her attention on Zatura and Maeve. “You two have come into _my grandmother_ ’s home, caused us to _destroy parts of_ the house, and have _ruined_ what it means to truly be a witch.” She snapped; her hands opened.

A wind seemed to start up, her hair starting to flow out of its ponytail as a green glow seemed to come from her. “Wildebeest stampede!”

The glow took form of some sort of animal Valkyrie hadn’t seen before, some sort of four-legged horned creature that was large. It became several of those creatures, leading a charge against Zatura and Maeve, forcing them out of the home, creating a literal hole in the wall as it charged them out.

Valkyrie rushed to see if they’d get back up, only to find the women gone. The only evidence they’d been there was the debris from the house and the small marks they’d left on the ground from their fall.

She turned back to her friends, trying to make sense of it all.

Lucy and Crystal had fell to their knees, giving a laugh. Selina had saved them. Valkyrie had her mouth open, gaping a bit at Selina.

The young witch was panting, falling to her knees and looking around. “Did… I… I do that?”

“You did.”

“That was so awesome.”

“What’s a wildebeest and where do they live?”

Selina gave a little laugh, breathless, mirthless. “I’ll tell ya all about them later.” She looked to the hole in the wall, groaning. “Dad’s going to kill me…”

“We’ll fix it. Promise.” Valkyrie looked to Lucy, finding herself wincing at the burns on the taller witch’s back. “And I’ll fix those…”

Lucy gave a smile. “I know…” She took Valkyrie’s hand in hers. “But don’t worry about it too much… You didn’t mean to get me.”

“Not this time anyway.” Crystal teased, pulling out her backpack. “So glad I carry a first aid kit with me.”

“And once Lucy’s doctored up and we fix the hole in the wall, there’s something upstairs I need you to go and check out, Selina.” Valkyrie helped the younger witch to her feet. “Something I think your grandmother left for you.”

“Okay… Just… Five minutes… I’m out of breath.” Selina sighed. “Who knew conjuring was so draining…?”

“It gets easier with time. Trust me.” Crystal assured her, pulling out some burn ointment and bandages. “Come over here, Lucy. Shirt rucked up so I can get to the burn better.”

“And when Mirta’s finished with her classes today, I’ll have her go over it with her fairy dust.” Lucy hummed.

“And a few other things I’m sure.” Valkyrie snickered, moving to ruffle the green-haired witch’s locks.

“Don’t be jealous just because yours is off saving the world.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie guided the other witches to the bathroom, showing Selina where the cabinet door was. “I have a feeling you’re the only one who can unlock it.”

Selina hesitantly placed her hand on the door, twisting the handle.

As if it were nothing, the door opened up, revealing a small silver chest with an emblem on it. It looked like a tree near a body of water, and little swirls instead of fruit in the branches. “I’ve seen this before… It used to be the emblem of the magical Earth beings.” Crystal gestured to the chest’s design.

“They’re both used as symbols of life and death. The tree is more cyclical than water, changing as the seasons do. Sort of like how life goes through changes and beings grow as life goes on. But water is mostly unchanging and a force that can either give living water for drink or can drown you. Like death… A force you can’t change.”

Lucy looked to Crystal, her head tilting. “When did you learn that?”

“My graduate classes. Don't you learn anything cool in yours?” Crystal teased. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I learn plenty..."

Valkyrie shook her head, looking to Selina. “Look, you don’t have to open it now, if you don’t want too. It’s a family thing and I can understand if you’d rather look at it alone.”

Selina shook her head. “No. If this has anything about where Abuela and the others could have gone, you need to look at it too.” She placed her hand on the chest, a little magic flowing from her to unlock it.

Inside were a few black and white photographs, a passport, some jewelry, and a diary. “Wow… Look how cute your dad was as a kid. And your grandmother was so pretty.” Lucy gestured to the photos.

Selina smiled, a few tears coming to her eyes. “Familia. Perfect in all ways.” She looked at the jewelry, her hands immediately clenching tightly to an emerald-looking ring. “This… Was given to her by my grandfather, Abuelo… To help channel her magic.” Selina spoke softly, again sounding far away.

“And that passport… She used to travel everywhere to see the other witches, mostly the Sages that were around the Earth. She checked in on them.”

“Her diary…” Selina picked it up. “Would it be okay for me to read through it and then tell you the places that match her passport? Or that strikes up another… Feeling in me?”

“Of course.”

“It belongs to you, Selina. We’re just here to follow your lead.”

“And keep you safe if we can.”

Selina gave a smile, putting everything back in the chest and the chest in her backpack. “Thanks…” She swore, noticing how the sun was positioned in the window. “Mind walking me home? It’s getting dark out and my mom’ll freak out if I’m late for dinner.”

“And take the chance your mom’ll fix us a meal? Hell yes.” Lucy grinned. Crystal laughed, shaking her head.

“You’re always hungry, Lucy.”

“I have a high-metabolism. Thanks.”

Valkyrie snickered, looking to Selina. “Come on… We’ll get you home, safe and sound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venomya is a witch from the WOW series that I thought was pretty cool. So I decided I'd incorporate her here. (She even sort of has a slight resemblance to Selina.)


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Becoming New York Heroes

  1. **Becoming New York Heroes**



Valkyrie took a seat on a bench, looking through her phone as she listened for the first sound of trouble so she could spring into action.

(All part of a plan Tecna and Stella had concocted to help humans believe in magic again. Apparently, they’d binged some sort of superhero movie series and… Well here she was.)

 _Not just you. Lucy and Crystal are in different parts of New York, waiting for trouble…_ She reminded herself, glancing at her phone.

_Ding. Ding._

New messages.

Riven had sent her a few images of Musa in her Believix glory rescuing some construction workers who had been trapped in a demolition zone.

Flora had sent a few of her, Layla, and Nabu saving some beach goers from drowning (even though it was so cold already, despite only being October). (L.A had to be different from New York. Vastly different if the beaches were still open.)

Good. It was a slow but sure start.

_Ding. Ding._

More messages. This time it was from Lucy. The insect witch had stopped a robbery from happening in a bank. Perfect.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, opening her senses up. _Maybe she could predict danger? Find out where trouble was going to be and stop it._

Nothing.

Maybe she was just… Lucky?

_Crash. Squeal. Crash._

She jumped up, eyes darting toward the roads.

Cars were piling up on top of one another. There was a major crash, people crying out and shouting. And… She could _feel_ the flames igniting before ever seeing the cars catch fire.

Valkyrie rushed over, moving past a few humans so she could get a better look.

Five cars. Eight trapped.

_Dammit._

She moved toward the cars, into the fire. People yelled at her, trying to make her turn away. (As if she were normal. As if the flames could actually hurt her.)

Valkyrie held her hands up, letting her magic connect to the flames around her.

_Roaring. Hungry flames. Burning from the gasoline, consuming. All consuming._

She closed her eyes, directing her focus to absorb the flames into herself. A projected-dragon figure uncoiled from around her, dancing around the flames the cars made and absorbing the fire to make itself bigger and bigger, taking everything the flames could offer.

And when she closed her palms, the flames extinguished.

No one had caught fire. No one had injuries other than the ones obtained from the actual crash. And now they were accessible to those who wished to help pull them out.

_Better yet._

Valkyrie moved to kneel, placing her hand on the road. She released a pulse of her magic, watching it enter the cars and the people inside, healing the wounds to the best of her ability. (Which meant they would be mostly healed, aside from a few superficial cuts and bruises and pieces of glass that would need to be removed.)

She could hear phones snapping, people shouting questions at her, some rushing to get the people out of the cars and marveling at how unharmed they seemed to be.

Valkyrie just a gave a small wave and wink. “It’s magic.” The only words she spoke before allowing herself to dematerialize, teleporting away from the accident and into an empty alleyway nearby.

‘ _There’s a shop two blocks away. I can_ feel _something’s about to happen._ ’ Her dragon purred, a subconscious tug leading her toward the right.

Valkyrie smirked. ‘ _I guess I could do one more_ heroic _thing today._ ’

(This may have been Stella and Tecna’s best idea ever.)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: And They'll Be Royals

  1. **And They’ll Be Royals**



They had truly outdone themselves.

The Fruitti Music Bar was done up in blue and sea-green string lights and seaweed styled streamers. Banners with the emblems of Tides and Andros were on display, aquatic-based beats coming from the sound system.

And Androsian and Tidese food (or at least, alternative versions of their foods) were laid out on buffet.

Balloons in the shapes of bubbles and seashells decorated the restaurant and little torches lit the way to the beach section the Fruitti Music Bar owned.

All specially done for Layla and Nabu’s engagement party. (Unofficial of course… Layla’s parents would have the official version on Andros and would require much more… Formal attire than what they were wearing now.)

Klaus had closed the restaurant for the event, letting them be an exclusive party.

The Winx’s pixies, along with Jolly and Cherie managed to come to Earth from Pixie Village. (Musa, Bloom, and Layla loved introducing Selina and Roxy to tiny ladies, though it was almost too much for poor Klaus and Mr. and Mrs. Lessa to handle. Roxy was excited to learn she’d get to meet her pixie at Alfea the following year.)

(Yes, Selina’s parents came. They wanted to meet the fairies Selina was becoming close to, and they wanted to meet Klaus and Roxy. Which was perfect, as it seemed the group got along well.)

Mirta, Kota, Helia, and Morgan had managed to arrive, bringing in more introductions. (Morgan completely took to Roxy and Selina, giving them both copies of her beastology book from her senior year at Alfea.)

Nabu’s sister and her wife (they’d had such a lovely wedding) came to the unofficial party, indulging in being able to celebrate Layla and Nabu together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There’s just one thing I don’t get…” Selina admitted. “If Nabu and Layla were already engaged, even if it was an arranged thing… Why the party?” She took a sip from her smoothie, glancing to Valkyrie, Flora, and Chatta.

“Because Layla and Nabu were pretty sure they’d hate each other and try to weasel out of their ‘responsibility’.” Chatta explained, using air quotations. “But then they actually met and started talking and fell completely in love.”

Amore giggled, flying over to the group. “Well… After the initial distrust and snarkiness they shared.”

Selina gave a slow nod. “Gotcha. They’re celebrating the fact they _actually_ do care about each other and want to spend their lives together.”

“Exactly.” Flora chuckled, leaning against Valkyrie. “It’s been so nice watching the two fall for each other.”

“It’s been nice getting to show Layla up in front of Nabu in sword fighting.” Valkyrie teased, giving a wink to her fairy. Flora shook her head, moving away from the witch.

“You’re both so competitive… It’s almost concerning.”

“Nah. It's just fun and games.” Valkyrie moved to slide her hand into Flora’s, pulling her close as the fairy giggled. Chatta and Amore snickered.

“Guess we know who’ll be engaged next.”

“Oh how adorable that would be.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, flushing as she let go of Flora, the fairy giggling. “Girls…” Flora warned, no actual venom in her voice.

Selina laughed, looking to where Roxy was showing off Artu’s newest ‘tricks’. “That looks so cool.” She ran over, her voice carrying. “How’d you do that?!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie snuck off to find Bloom, whisking the redhead away from prying eyes and ears. “How are things going with Roxy?” She asked, seriousness bubbling up despite the carefree party going on around them.

Bloom glanced to where the young fairy was hanging out with Selina, pleading with her dad and the witch’s parents about a sleepover.

“She’s been having these visions about some island… And a fairy that Faragonda says sounds like the Nymph of Earth.” Bloom admitted. “It’s bad enough she’s been caught sleeping during classes…” Valkyrie gave a sigh and raised her smoothie glass in solidarity.

“Selina’s been having similar issues… But nothing in her grandmother’s diary or passports has mentioned any island outside of this thing called the Bahamas.”

Bloom opened her mouth, as if to correct Valkyrie, but shook her head. “Maybe something will turn up soon?”

“I hope so… We need to find the other magical beings before the Coven and the Black Circle do.” Valkyrie nudged Bloom’s shoulder with her own. “We have to keep Earth safe after all… It’s sort of grown on me and I’d hate for it to be magically dead forever.”

Bloom gave a grin, that shit-eating one she gave when things were going her way and she knew it. “Aww… I knew if you’d give this place a chance, you’d love it.”

“Love is pushing it, Bloom. Really pushing it.”

“If you say so.” Damn her little sing-song voice. And her little dance back to her group with that ‘sashay’ of hers. (She always had to rub everything in… Didn’t she?)

Familiar arms draped across Valkyrie’s neck, body pressing against hers from behind. “Done talking shop…? Like you promised _not_ to do tonight?” Busted.

“Just dotting some i’s and crossing some t’s…” Valkyrie tried to weasel back into Flora’s good graces, turning to flash her megawatt smile. “You know how it is.”

“Mhhhmmm. And I also know how you’re going to be making it up to me later.” Well… At least she wasn’t going to be dog-house bound…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

“Could I have your attention please?” Riven started, looking the party over. “Because I would love to say a few words about our _favorite_ royal couple.” (A teasing jab at Sky and Bloom and Brandon and Stella.)

“Favorite? Man, I thought we were your favorite?” Sky teased, tugging Bloom close, the fairy giggling.

“He’s just jealous.” Stella huffed, giving a little pout to Brandon until he kissed her cheek.

“Doesn’t mean anything to us. Does it, Anne?” Talia teased, her arms wrapped around her wife and she gave a wink to her little brother.

Layla and Nabu rolled their eyes, giving a laugh as they leaned into each other, waiting for Riven’s ‘speech.’

“As I was saying, our favorite royal couple has decided they’ll go the next step in their relationship and marry.” Riven paused. “Granted, they had been arranged to marry anyway… But that doesn’t change the love that genuinely grew between them or the way they look at each other as if nothing else matters.”

“I know they didn’t have the best start when they first met, both angry and bitter because they thought their parents were meddling in shit and that they weren’t getting to choose for themselves.” Riven gave a laugh. “But hey… They met, they talked, and they fell in love.”

“Now about the two of them as individuals. Nabu is one of the most amazing guys I know. He’s a powerful wizard, a cautious and badass fighter, and laid-back and just a fun guy… Even if he insists he’s better at surfing than I am and we all know what a lie that is.”

Those who knew Riven and Nabu well burst out laughing, shaking their heads. _Everyone knew better. Nabu was the best surfer in the group, aside from Layla herself._

“And Layla…” Riven gave a wry smile to the Princess of Andros. “Not gonna lie, kinda thought you were a bitch at first. Especially when you beat my record on the levibikes.” He shook his head, waving his finger. “Which was definitely uncool. Like damn, you couldn’t leave a man his record.” He chuckled. “But I’m so glad to have met you and found another person I can compete with.”

“And I’m glad you two have one another.”

Layla and Nabu chuckled, moving to hug Riven close. “We love you too, Riven.”

“Best man, right.” Nabu clapped Riven’s shoulders, nudging him. “If you want?”

“I’d be honored.” Riven grinned.

Musa gave a teasing smile. “That was such a sweet speech, Riven. Did you write it?” Riven flushed.

“I had the idea of what I wanted to say… But I can admit that Helia helped with the… Nicer parts.”

Helia gave a grin and thumbs up. “I do love to serve.” He looked to Nabu and Layla, his smile softening. “Congratulations you two, you’ve found your other half.”

“Just remember to take care of one another and to listen to what the other says… Or you could find yourselves in a sticky situation.” Morgan warned.

Stella went to pull Layla close, giving her friend a hug and smile. “I’d be so honored to do your dress… If you want. Unless you have to wear a traditional one…?”

“I’d love a Stella original. But I will have to run it by my mother.” Layla grinned. “But trust me when I say you’ve got the job if she agrees.”

Stella squealed, rushing back to Brandon who spun her. “I get to design a wedding dress!”

Flora laughed, looking to Layla and Nabu and raising her milkshake glass, giving it a little clink to draw attention to her. “Layla, I’m so glad we all got to meet you and that we got to watch you go from a woman determined to go it all by herself to a woman willing to accept help and love from others.”

“We got to see you go from someone who would rather cut herself off from others, to a woman who enjoys company from the right people.” Flora grinned, glancing to Nabu. “Take good care of her, Nabu. She’s the best.”

Nabu chuckled, twirling Layla once before holding her close again. “Always.”

Layla laughed, moving out of his arms to take Flora’s hands in hers. “Flora… Any chance I can talk you into being my maid of honor?”

Flora gave a smile, hugging Layla. “I’d be honored.”

There were a few more speeches, more jokes and stories about the couple that were shared.

(Nabu’s sister, Talia had no shame in telling some of his embarrassing childhood stories, including his wish to become a pirate and sail around to the ocean’s end and the time he had apparently pissed off a group of Jaegar Jellyfish and ended up with fifteen stings along his body.)

(To offset his embarrassment, Layla shared a few childhood stories of hers, including how she once accidentally called a diplomat from Hinar a ‘bitch’ in Hinarian because she had a slight impediment in her speech.)

It was perfect. Unwinding and celebrating. Letting the new magical beings and their families learn more about the rest of the Magical Dimension and its people.

Perfect.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie was laying on a towel on the beach, her head in Flora’s lap as they listened to the ocean waves and the music and laughter still coming from the party.

(It had become almost too much. Even Timmy and Tecna had already turned in and left for the apartment they still had on Zenith. And Selina and her family headed to the hotel room they’d rented, Roxy in tow for the sleepover she and Selina had begged for.)

Flora’s hands were playing with the witch’s purple locks, twirling and playing with the short strands. “I’m so happy for Layla and Nabu.”

“I am too. They both deserve each other, you know, someone who can understand the pressures of being royalty and always having expectations…? They both understand that so much and it’s helped bring out a bond in them.” Valkyrie smiled. “Well… That and a few other things, I’m sure.”

Flora chuckled, one hand tracing along Valkyrie’s temple. “I’m just glad their feelings were able to show through. They care so much about each other…”

Valkyrie placed a hand on top of one of Flora’s. “They do…” She gave a squeeze. “And they’re not the only ones who care for their loved ones though.”

The smile Flora gave…

She’d douse out any horrors in Valkyrie’s mind with that smile alone. “I know.” She bent over a bit, kissing Valkyrie softly. “Any chance you’d feel like staying the night at the Loft? We can binge watch _The Once and Future Thing_ …” Ohhh… Tempting.

“That depends, will there be snacks?” Valkyrie asked, giving a grin.

Flora laughed. “You know Stella keeps us stocked up.”

“In that case, I’m in.”


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Full Power of Belief and Determination

  1. **The Full Power of Belief and Determination**



Selina finished the tea Crystal had made; her eyes downcast.

The younger witch had stayed the night to focus more on her witch training and to research the diary her grandmother had left behind. They’d had such a good time, even while frustrated from lack of results.

And then Selina had awoken from a not-quite nightmare; doused in a cold sweat, eyes glassy, and an unusual language coming from her lips.

“I didn’t mean to wake you guys up… You didn’t have to do all of this.” Selina whispered, her voice wavery. Cheshire and Patches rubbed against her legs; their attempts to calm her down.

Crystal snorted, taking a sip from her own tea. “Believe it or not, kid, we like having you around. So don’t sweat us trying to help you out. Now relax so the tea can do its damn job.”

“And what job is that again?” Selina asked.

Lucy looked the brew over that Crystal had made. “Something from Isis that has to deal with amethysts and visions… It’s to help you focus on what you saw in your dream, just in case it has meaning.”

“Which we think it does since the language you were talking in isn’t one of the ones that Bloom’s guidebook to Earth told us about.” Valkyrie leaned against the doorframe to their kitchenette. “And there was nothing on the Internet about it either.”

Selina frowned. “How does that correlate to visions or meaning?”

Crystal shrugged. “As of this moment, you’re the last witch from Earth that’s on Earth. Which means you’ve got a connection to Earth’s magic that no one else does, and of course, to the history of Earth’s magic.”

“Which you and Roxy have both channeled bits and pieces of that history to us thanks to the Diamond Circle.” Lucy added. “So it’s only fair to assume that because you’re more… Unhindered in your magical connections during sleep, that you would receive some sort of… Message in your dreams.”

Valkyrie placed her hands on Selina’s shoulders. “And as someone who has been on the receiving end of messages like that, I know its shitty, but the messages are generally important and we can’t just… Ignore them.”

“Yeah, ignoring them only makes things worse. Trust me on that one.” Lucy shook her head, her body shuddering as she remembered her dreams warning of Mandragora.

Selina sighed, closing her eyes. A soft glow started to come from her, a light lilac color. “I think it’s working…”

“I can… I can see an island of some sort. But it’s kinda… Misplaced. It’s a big booming island city with a sort of temple or castle in the center and it’s beautiful and… It feels so peaceful. But the clothes people are wearing and the things that are on the seller carts looks… Medieval. I think it’s medieval anyway… I always confuse it with Renaissance and the Dark Ages…”

Selina frowned, lines forming on her face as she concentrated. “People come and go from the island… Trading and telling stories and… Sharing magic. It’s a whole island for magical beings… There’s even… Animals? Animals that look so… Weird… but familiar.”

Her eyes snapped open, a swear escaping her lips. “That’s all I could remember… I’m sorry…”

“Hey, it’s a start, Selina.” Lucy grinned.

Crystal nudged Selina’s leg with her foot. “You just gave us a clue as to where your grandmother and the others could have gone.”

“You definitely gave us something to work with.” Valkyrie encouraged, ruffling the girl’s blonde locks.

Selina gave a laugh, wiping at her eyes. “Thanks.” She paused. “So… We’re still doing breakfast at Litto’s right? I need you guys to try their pancake supremes.”

“We just need to get dressed. Can’t be going out looking as if we just rolled out of bed.” Crystal chuckled. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“But we _did_ just roll out of bed… Well… Out of our sleeping bags in the living room.”

Crystal pinched the bridge of her nose, giving an exasperated sigh. “One of these days you’ll learn the significance of putting on airs and dressing to impress.”

“She’s an adult now, Crys… I think she’s set in her ways.” Lucy teased.

Selina gave a nudge to Valkyrie. “I, for one, agree with Valkyrie about being comfortable instead of stylish.”

Crystal gave a gasp and clutched her ‘imaginary pearls’. “Valkyrie Sylvane you’ve corrupted the youth!”

“I’m certain we found her like that…” She looked to the cats, giving a mock salute. “Cheshire, Patches, we’re leaving you two in charge. Keep the apartment safe.”

“Mre.”

“REe?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“We need back up. We’re doing our best but they’re just so strong._ ” _Bloom’s flames were coming in loud and clear inside of Valkyrie’s being, the witch able to see what Bloom was seeing._

_Fighting in the middle of Los Angeles. The guys doing their best to save civilians while the girls and Roxy were fighting with the wizards. And… Maeve and Zatura?_

“Valkyrie. Earth to Valkyrie.” Selina waved her hand in front of the older witch, a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay?”

“She does that sometimes. Usually it’s just a dragon thing…” Crystal explained. Valkyrie shook her head, getting to her feet fast. “Val?”

“We need to get to Los Angeles, now.” Valkyrie tried not to growl. “Bloom and the others are in major trouble and they need us.” She looked to Selina, taking the younger witch’s hand in hers. “You can either go or stay here. Whatever you feel like doing, but _we_ ,” she gestured to Lucy and Crystal, “have to go.”

Selina stood, hands clenching into fists. “I’m ready for a fight. My magic’s gotten a hellova lot stronger.”

“Then let’s go. We can’t waste time.” Crystal and Lucy got their feet. Valkyrie laid out the money needed for their meal and a tip, the girls exiting the restaurant and into an alleyway.

Lucy and Crystal joined hands, forming the necessary portal. “Let’s go save the fairies.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a mess.

Chaos wrecking the streets. Earthquakes, cyclones, periods of intermittent darkness. Not to mention the deafening screams and the howling coming from Duman and Maeve.

Roxy and Selina had been relegated to assist the boys in damage control and civilian safety. (They were stronger than they had been with their magic, especially since Roxy had gained her wings, but they were still young and inexperienced in a fight.)

Kota had been called in with Riven, along with a few others from the Magical Dimension Cadet Program. (Valkyrie recognized only one of them, Bishop.) Apparently, they were hoping to help recapture the Black Circle and Zatura and Maeve for the Omega Dimension.

The only upside was the massive power surge that seemed to sweep through the fairies as the crowds snapped pictures and made calls with their cellphones despite the guys and Roxy and Selina trying to round them up and away from the action.

Bloom was flying fast and furious around Ogron, being careful to aim her draconic attacks to objects around him instead of directly fighting with him. Tecna was able to slow him down her algorithm spell forcing him into a net.

Stella and Zatura were head-to-head fighting. “You know, your mother was a much better fighter. She actually had the skills necessary to stop her opponents. You’re just a spoiled little princess.” Zatura taunted.

Stella glowered, pulling in as much positive energy as she could to turn into a blinding light. “I’d rather be a spoiled princess than some power-hungry old crone!” The light reached its capacity, flowing out of the princess. “Blinding Cosmos Flare!”

Maeve was gunning for Musa, shrieking and screaming until the fairy was pinned between her and Gantlos.

Layla summoned a tidal wave from the nearby beach, drowning out the banshee and wizard long enough for Musa to fly to safety.

Lucy and Crystal were doing their best to stop Duman, even with his constant shifting and the confusion he brought because of it.

The wizard shifted into Kota after the illusionist had tried to corner him into an anti-magic orb the Cadets had brought in to capture the former Coven members, causing quite the stir.

“Crystal… Don’t fire! It’s me!” One spoke.

“No, I’m the real Kota. He’s the fake!” The other yelled. They struggled and fought, Crystal nearly frozen on the spot.

The witch created a sigil; her signature crystals forming and starting to channel a blinding light, forcing one of the Kota’s back into Duman. “Now Luce!”

Lucy outstretched her arms, a green glow coming from her. “Scorpio’s Sting!” She summoned a large scorpion tail, watching it fight to sink its stinger into Duman.

Valkyrie stuck close to Flora; trying to keep Anagan from getting too close with his winds and gusts.

“What’s the matter? Am I too fast for you?” He taunted, speeding around and over.

Valkyrie glowered, placing her hand on the pavement and allowing the flames within her to come into the real world, to materialize and ignite the roads and force Anagan to change course or burn.

Flora opened her palm, blowing what seemed to be seeds to the sidewalks, large grenada palmes growing and snatching at Anagan as he ran by them. One managed to grab him by the ankles, forcing him back into the flames Valkyrie had ignited.

 _‘Watch yourself!_ ’ Her dragon warned.

 _Whoosh_.

The wind became harsh, violent. She felt herself fighting to breathe as the oxygen was forced away, the air circling about.

“You should know, My Dragon, that even _your_ flames need to be able to breathe.” Anagan taunted, running faster and faster.

Flora flew close to the funnel, determined. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, little Nature Fairy. She’s going to burn herself out and you _do not_ want to be there for that.” A change in tone. “Of course, I’ll be available if you’ll need someone to _comfort you_ later… It’ll only cost you your wings.”

Valkyrie snarled, her flames trying harder to burst.

To explode.

To ignite.

Hard… It was so hard to do when she couldn’t breathe. Or see. (And hearing… Hearing was starting to become a problem.)

A familiar hand clasped hers, pulling her out of the funnel. Valkyrie gasped for air, leaning into the one who’d pulled her out.

The smell of lilies grounded her. Flora.

“You could have been-”

“Believix wings are incredibly easy to fly with, even in dangerous situations.” Flora winked, helping her up and glaring at where Anagan had been zig-zagging. “You know… We haven’t tried a convergence with my Believix yet… Feel like trying?”

“With pleasure.” Valkyrie found her footing, taking Flora’s hands in hers.

She could feel her inner flames igniting again, brighter and hotter now that they could breathe. Her dragon uncoiled from her skin, projecting himself into the flames.

Thorned vines became an armor around the dragon projection, flowers known to have noxious fumes blossomed around his neck.

A roar sounded off, attacking Anagan and forcing the wizard hard into one of the nearby buildings. Gantlos had tried to intervene, only to find himself in a similar situation.

Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, and Musa seemed to have had similar ideas, using their convergence to create their own dragon from Bloom’s flames, Stella’s light, Layla’s morphix, Tecna’s electricity, and Musa’s sonic waves. Duman and Ogron didn’t stand a chance.

Ogron got to his feet, quickly tugging Duman with him close to Anagan and Gantlos. “This isn’t over.” He seethed, a cloud of smoke surrounding them.

The girls swore, trying to keep them from leaving.

Trying and failing.

“Well… At least we solved some of our problems.” Crystal gestured to where Kota, Riven, Bishop, and the other two Cadets were loading up Zatura and Maeve.

(Zatura looked as if she’d been mauled by some wild animal. And Maeve was out cold, a single stinger in her back.)

“Do… We want to know?” Valkyrie asked.

Lucy grinned as she walked up with Selina and Roxy, both flushing and smiling. “Seems we’ve got some grade-A fighters.”

“They totally kept Zatura and Maeve from making a run for it.” Sky praised.

“We just… did our best.” Roxy smiled.

“Can’t have just anyone out and about on our planet, you know?” Selina teased.

Brandon sighed. “As glad as I am we stopped at least two Coven members… And that we kept the Black Circle from doing any harm…” He gestured to the state of the area.

It was wrecked from the fighting.

Scorched pieces of earth and burning pavement. Crumbling buildings. Water damage. Cars destroyed.

Shit.

Kota and Riven gave each other looks before turning to the others. “Have fun cleaning up!”

“Yep. We’ve got some processing to do with these criminals… Be back later.” They loaded up quickly, taking off in their ships.

Musa glowered, shaking her head. “He’s definitely on the couch tonight.”

“And so is Kota.” Crystal fumed.

Nabu glanced to the people starting to come out from hiding, accessing the damage. “Come on guys… We better start with the clean-up efforts… Or they’ll think we’re a threat too.”

Valkyrie squeezed Flora’s hand; thrilled they were still connected after the convergence. “Where should we start?”

“I’ll clean up the debris if you can burn what you can of it… Maybe make a pile of what is and isn’t salvageable?”

“Sounds like a plan…” Valkyrie let Flora go, watching as the fairy started the stacks for Valkyrie to sort through.

She could hear the others starting on their parts: Nabu, Layla, and Crystal focusing on the buildings with Tecna and Timmy while Bloom and Stella dried the water damage. Musa did her best to repair the cars with Sky and Brandon (at least enough that Nabu could come back with his magic and finish up the resets).

Selina, Roxy, and Lucy fished out people who ended up trapped or hurt, making sure they were safe and sound.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie all-but collapsed on Flora’s lavender, plush bed. “Normally I’d complain how soft this is… But right now…”

“It’s well needed?” Flora teased, laying down on the bed herself. Valkyrie gave an affirmative groan, pushing herself up to the head and onto Flora’s chest.

(There was no need to go all the way back to New York after the day they’d had. Crystal and Lucy were fine with camping out in the Loft’s guest rooms and Selina and Roxy had been wanting to have another sleepover. So staying for a night was fine.)

One of Flora’s hands threaded itself into her short purple hair, trailing to rub sigils on her back. Valkyrie groaned again, her body’s tension leaving. She could fall asleep right there. She would have… But….

Valkyrie raised up, gently tapping on Flora’s burn scar on her shoulder. “Have you put the lotion stuff on it yet? You don’t need to sleep without doing that. ‘Ts bad.” Great. She was tired enough her words were slurring. Perfect.

Flora kissed her cheek, soft and with a smile. “I don’t have to use the fairy dust and aloe solution every night, Val. Not anymore, anyway. It’s healed enough that I only need to do it on days that are going to be really hot or really cold so it doesn’t chafe or flare up or get sunburned.”

She maneuvered them a bit, with Val laying completely on top of her, the witch’s head carefully in the crook of her neck. One arm held Valkyrie in place, the other hand rubbing those sigils again. “Thank you for looking out for me though. I wouldn’t have wanted to forget if I _had_ needed it.” She praised.

Valkyrie gave a pleased/sleepy hum, nuzzling down. “Okay… As long as you’re good.” She pressed a kiss to Flora’s neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” A soft giggle. “Now get some sleep, Val… After the day we’ve had, we need it.”

“Mmmhhmmm.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Holiday Cheer

  1. **Holiday Cheer**



Valkyrie loved being home for Yule.

The snow, the lights, the feelings of warmth and family floating around in the atmosphere. It was breathtaking and entrancing and it warmed her soul.

(And it meant she had two weeks to escape the nonsense of Earth, unless Selina or Roxy had an emergency… but they were celebrating the thing Bloom did… Something called Christmas… Or whatever…)

Fingers laced in hers as they walked closer to Theodora’s home, following the lights around the neighborhood. “I can’t wait to have some of that pudding your Nana makes… I swear I could live off of it.” Valkyrie chuckled, shaking her head.

“You can try to live off of it… But your teeth would rot out from the sweetness and your taste buds gone from the cinnamon.” Valkyrie teased. “But it will be good to be around family again.”

“Everyone coming this year?”

“Later on… Today it’s probably just going to be us, my mom, my uncles, Morgan and Helia, and my grandmother. Nana wanted a small gathering this year.”

“Understandable, considering the mess that happened last year.” Flora teased. Valkyrie groaned, her nose scrunching up.

“That was _not_ my fault. Crystal’s brothers had it coming and _Kota_ was the one who shot off his mouth.”

“Right… And you weren’t egging it on at all?”

Valkyrie flushed, giving Flora a look. “Why can’t you just agree that it wasn’t my fault?”

“Because we’d both be wrong.” Flora cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. “Sorry, Love.”

Valkyrie huffed, pouting. “You say that, but I have my doubts that you mean it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, I can admit it… Those are impressive, Helia!” Valkyrie praised, gesturing to the images Helia was showing off. “Those ships are sleek! And speedy! I like it.”

“And the color schemes go perfectly with the Callistian armada.” Palladium placed a hand on Helia’s shoulder. “Great work.”

Helia grinned, face flushed from the praise. “I can’t take all the credit… The engineers were the ones brilliant enough to pull it off. All I did was create a few images and put in some sketch work.”

“Without designers, Helia, the realms would get nowhere.” Salvador reminded him. “Everything needs a designer.”

“You just happen to be a great one.” Morgan grinned, nudging his shoulder a bit and kissing his cheek.

“So far.” Theodora teased, looking over to Morgan. “And how’s your research going? Or is Callisto too light for our dark realm plants?”

“Actually, I’m having some crosspollination going on from the Mina Flowers and Rancorian vines.” Morgan admitted. “I have no idea how it happened or why, but I’m starting to get some sprouts. Just need to wait on my finished product.” She pulled her phone out, bringing up the pictures for all to see.

“Incredible. If this works, you’ll have created a whole new species. And it’ll unlock more possibilities of crosspollination with other plants. The combinations are endless and the effects it could have.” Flora paused, glancing around the room. She flushed. “Sorry… I… Got excited.”

Valkyrie chuckled, wrapping her arm around Flora and tugging her closer on the couch. “It’s an exciting thing, Flora.”

“It is.” Morgan grinned. “I’m glad _some people_ are hyped for me.” She shot a look at Valkyrie, sticking her tongue out. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“I’m hyped for you. I just also happen to focused on my own work.”

“How _is_ training going with the young Earth witch?” Theodora asked, her gaze shifting to Valkyrie. “I’ve heard progress has been made?”

“Some. She’s getting more confident in her abilities and she’s doing well at defending herself.” Valkyrie started. “There’s just…” She paused. “She’s been getting these visions that we think are associated with whatever happened to the other witches on Earth, and we’re… At a roadblock trying to figure out _where_ she’s seeing. All we know so far is that it’s an island.”

Flora paused, moving to look Valkyrie in the eyes. “Roxy’s been seeing an island too! One with magical beings. Maybe it’s the same place?”

“Maybe.” Valkyrie paused. “We should put them together and see if their magic combined can find out where the others are.”

Flora grinned. “First thing after Yule.”

“Roxy… Is the fairy of Earth?” Salvador asked. “Or is she another witch on Earth?”

“Fairy.” Flora brought up a picture she’d taken of Roxy and Selina. “That’s the girls. See? Roxy’s even earned her wings!”

“Faragonda will be thrilled.” Griffin chuckled. “And… I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited at the prospect of teaching the first witch to come from Earth in decades.”

“Hopefully you’ll be able too.”

“We just have to stop the Black Circle.” Theodora gave chuffing noise, her face turning into a scowl.

“Those nasty wizards… I’ve heard a thing or two about them… Bastards who betrayed their own homes for power…” She shook her head. “I’ll be thrilled when you rid us of them.”

“Working on it, Nana.” Valkyrie vowed.

Flora placed her hand on her shoulder, rubbing absently at the burn scar there under her sweater. “We have our Believix powers and are slowly but surely helping Earthlings believe in magic again… We’re getting stronger and more powerful than they are. We _will_ stop them.”

Morgan gave a sigh, leaning into Helia. “I love you guys and I appreciate what you’re doing for the Magical Dimension… But I’ve got to admit, not being involved in the craziness has been great.”

Helia chuckled. “Agreed… It’s nice not having to referee for Sky and Riven all the time.” He paused, giving a smirk in Valkyrie's direction. "How's Nabu handling that job?"

Valkyrie snorted. “Fair enough." She paused, crossing her arms. "You know, you guys act like we go looking for trouble.”

“Because we know you, Valkyrie.” Helia teased. Morgan chuckled.

“You always knew how to find it too.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, looking to her mom and uncles for help. “Can you believe them?”

“The life you lead isn’t for everyone.” Salvador reminded her.

“And you always did enjoy having a constant challenge.” Griffin chuckled. “The stories I could tell…” Valkyrie flushed.

“Mom….”

“Please do! I have to hear this.” Flora teased, moving to sit closer to Griffin. “What’s the worst trouble she’s caused, before she went to Cloud Tower that is?”

Griffin smirked. “Have I told you about the time she staged a coup against her principal in middle school?”

Valkyrie groaned. “Mooommmmm……”

“Aunt Griffin, not that one.” Morgan begged, the tips of her ears turning red. “That’s not the good one!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was stuffed.

Why did she eat so much?

 _‘Why didn’t you stop me?_ ’ She moaned to her dragon, listening to him groan himself.

‘ _Food was too good to pass up… Food is fuel. Just keep that in mind and… Maybe this sluggish-ness will go away._ ’

There’d been so much food. And there was still some left.

So much food.

Her eyes closed and she leaned her head on Flora’s shoulder, the fairy wrapping an arm around her and giving a whine in solidarity.

Cheshire and Sasha stretched on the floor, unable to move.

Salvador and Palladium were giving each other looks, muttering to each other about how the other should have stopped them.

Even Morgan the bottomless pit seemed sated, shrugged up against Helia.

The only ones who seemed to have been able to pace themselves were Griffin and Theodora, the two older witches only laughing and shaking their heads at their family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had crowded into the living room for a Yule movie, one that they’d all seen at least a few hundred times.

(A simple story of a group of dark magic users who find the true meaning of family and togetherness after nearly having all they loved stripped away in the pursuit of their individual goals. Goals that really meant nothing without those they loved at their side.)

Valkyrie laced her fingers with Flora’s, kissing the top of her shoulder over her sweater, over the burn. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Flora squeezed her hand, leaning more into Valkyrie. “I love you too.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Island Identified

  1. **The Island Identified**



“Are we sure this is a good idea? The last time I touched that thing… I sort of became possessed… Remember?” Roxy glanced around at the group, nervous energy flowing off her in waves.

Artu and Kiko rushed up to her, nudging and rubbing against her, as if trying to help her calm down.

“It’s the best way to find out where the other witches and fairies are… But if you don’t feel comfortable doing this Roxy, we won’t make you.” Bloom set the Diamond Circle down. “We’ll find out some other way.”

Selina frowned, looking from the circle to Roxy. “I wasn’t with you the last time you used it, Roxy… I’m here now though, and I bet I could help channel the negative energy trapped inside. And if anything _does_ happen, the others are right here with us.”

“And we’re pretty good at snapping people out of trances. Plenty of practice with Val and Bloom.” Layla half-teased, gesturing to Bloom and Valkyrie.

The duo rolled their eyes, but gave a laugh. “Right.” “Whatever you say, Princess…”

Roxy put her hand on Artu, petting his fur. “Are we sure this will work? What if it doesn’t show us anything different from our dreams? We’d still be at square one.”

“But at least we’d know the Diamond Circle is a waste of time.” Lucy shrugged. “But it’s up to the two of you.”

Roxy moved away from Artu, tugging Selina’s sleeve and pulling her out of the loft’s living room and into the kitchen.

Whispering could be heard, debates.

“Think they’ll do it?” Stella asked, looking to Tecna. “Or… Are we going to have to rely on you and Timmy and your techno-maps?”

“Oh don’t worry about it Stella. I predict there’s an 80% chance of Selina convincing Roxy to use the circle.” Tecna grinned.

Timmy held up his tablet and PDA. “And on the off-chance that Tecna’s probability is wrong-”

“Which it isn’t.” Tecna prompted.

“On the off-chance it _is,_ ” Timmy started again, “I already have the algorithm going. We should have a fundamental map of all the Earth’s islands and the complete history data of all the islands so we can narrow down our search parameters.”

Crystal hummed. “Maybe we should lead with the algorithm? We could cross-reference the island lists with the places mentioned in Venomya’s diary…”

“That’s… Not a bad idea, Crys. You taking a page from my mother’s book?” Valkyrie teased, playfully nudging against the taller witch. Crystal snorted.

“No. I’m just ready to find out where we’re headed next so we can find the rest of the magical beings on Earth and stop the Black Circle.” She crossed her arms, glowering. “Gantlos and Duman are on my list for how they tried to shatter Kota and his crewmates.”

Riven growled. “Not if I can get to them first. Bishop ended up having a broken arm and Harmon had bruised ribs and a concussion.”

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Flora, almost possessively. “Just as long as I get Anagan.”

“Val…”

“He _burned_ you. He keeps making _comments_ at you. And _I_ don’t like it.” Valkyrie snarled, resting her chin on Flora’s shoulder while the fairy brought her hand up to cup her cheek. A few soft pats on her cheek made Valkyrie relax a bit, the anger dissolving.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to take them _all_ down. And Earth’s going to be part of the Magical Dimension again.” Musa vowed. “We just have to stay focused.”

“And determined.” Sky finished. “And let’s face it, none of us are good at backing down from a fight.” He gave a teasing smirk. “Right Riven?”

Riven snorted. “Just don’t get yourself hurt, _your Highness_. I’d hate for Erendor to have to come to Earth to collect you.”

Nabu crinkled his nose a bit, shaking his head. “Oh, Hell… King Erendor on Earth? Now that’d be a sight…”

“I don’t think he’d handle it too well, considering how… Different Earth is from Eraklyon.” Brandon chuckled. “I can hear him now, can’t you Sky?”

Sky snickered, slicking his hair back just so, puffing his chest out. “What sort of Backwater Planet from Oblivion is this? Sky, Brandon, how could set foot on this realm? And what sort of backwards technology are they driving around in? This is absurd!” Sky mocked his father’s voice and demeanor, getting laughs out of the crowd.

Lucy had to settle on the floor, her head shaking. “Man, Erendor sounds like a hard to please man.”

“You have _no_ idea.” Sky groaned, leaning into Bloom. “And demanding… Sooo demanding.”

Bloom kissed his cheek, her arm wrapped around him. “Maybe he’ll mellow out as he gets older?”

“We can hope.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few more minutes of deliberation, and Roxy and Selina exited the kitchen.

“Its decided.” Selina started them off.

“We’re going to use the circle… On the condition that if we start acting weird or… Vengeful… That you’ll stop us, no matter what.” Roxy looked to Bloom and Valkyrie. “Promise us that you won’t let us hurt anyone.”

“We promise.”

“We’ll watch out for you. It’s what friends do.” Bloom promised, handing the circle to Roxy.

The fairy took Selina’s hand in hers, the witch’s free hand grasping the other side of the Diamond Circle.

Fairies, witches, and heroes alike watched as the two girls connected to the circle and to each other, their magic coming off in an aura of neon green and orange. Combining, focusing.

Their energy swirled inside of the circle, channeling deep into their cores.

An island appeared in the circle’s center, created by their magic. (The same island Roxy and Selina had both described from their dreams.)

Selina and Roxy opened their eyes, a glassy look behind them.

“We need to go home. We need to go to Tir Nan Og.” They spoke in unison.

No sooner had the name come from their lips, the spell ended. The circle forced itself out of their hands and to the ground, the girls falling to their knees, holding to one another.

“Did… We do it?” Roxy asked, voice hoarse.

“Or… Are we going to have to try that again? Because I don’t think I have it in me.” Selina groaned.

Bloom smiled, taking the circle in her hands. “You did well. We have our starting point.”

“Tir Nan Og. Wherever that is.” Stella frowned, looking to Tecna and Timmy. “Do we know where that is?”

“Not yet… But give us a little time, and I bet we can find it.” Tecna grinned.

“Especially with Tecna’s new Believix powers and the new program our college course has taught us to use.” Timmy gave a thumbs up. “Just give us some time.”

Valkyrie hummed. “And I bet there’s something in CT’s archives about it… Or maybe in the library at ShadowHaunt…”

“Fun.”

“Yay… Research trip.” Crystal and Lucy groaned, fake waving their hands about in ‘excitement’.

Musa laughed. “At least we know what we’re looking for now.”

“All that’s left is to find out where it is and how to get there.” Brandon placed a hand on Timmy and Tecna’s shoulders. “And I have no doubt we’ll be setting sail for the Island of Tir Nan Og within the week.”

“Let’s hope so… The sooner we can find the others, the more backup we’ll have, the easier it’ll be to take down the Black Circle for good.” Sky wrapped an arm around Bloom. “And the sooner we can bring magic back to Earth.”

“And our mission will be complete and we’ll hopefully have quieter lives.” Nabu paused, his fingers fidgeting with his staff when he noticed the looks he was getting. “I… Probably just jinxed us… Didn’t I….?”

“Nabu… Just shut up before you make it worse.” Crystal shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Please don’t make it worse.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Tir Nan Og

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far one of the longest chapters I've ever written... But I'm so proud of it.
> 
> Also, for the record, I see this trip as lasting about a week or two. I just didn't add every little thing for reasons.

  1. **Tir Nan Og**



Valkyrie gave a low whistle as she and her covenmates and Selina arrived at the Gardenia docks, checking out the boat Layla’s father had sent. “It really does pay to have to a king for a father, huh Layla?” She teased.

Layla flipped her off, giving a snort. “He only did this because he doesn’t trust Earth-made boats. Not after Timmy opened his mouth about their machinations.”

“Timmy only wanted to help… And an Androsian vessel may get us to our destination faster.” Tecna pointed out.

“I hope so… I’m gettin’ real tired of those visions at night.” Selina groaned out. “I’d like some actual sleep so I don’t fail this year.”

“Amen.” Roxy shook her head, glancing around. “Are you sure I can’t bring Artu…?”

“Not on this mission, kiddo. We wouldn’t want him to get hurt.” Musa wrapped an arm around her. “Even Val and Crystal didn’t bring their familiars.”

“Patches gets seasick.” Crystal pointed out. “And Cheshire is like his witch, always getting into trouble.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “I _do not_ always get into trouble.”

“Don’t lie when we all already know the truth.” Lucy teased, jumping onto the ship. “This is going to be soooo cool. Last time I was on a boat, Mirta and I went diving with Aracala Spiders! It was a real blast.”

Stella frowned, shaking her head. “You and your bugs, Lucy… I swear.”

Crystal chuckled. “You get used to it, Princess.” She paused, glancing around. “Where are the boys? I figured they’d want to come and play hero?”

“They voted to stay and help Riven and his crew patrol around the country… Just in case of Black Circle sightings.” Musa explained, her eyes downcast. “I’m… A little worried about it, actually… Our last encounter with them didn’t go so well and I don’t know if they can take them on by themselves.”

“I’m sure they’ll do fine. Nabu and Kota are impressive wizards in their own right. And Sky, Brandon, and Riven are the perfect combat trio. Not to mention Timmy’s skills as a tactician and Bishop’s eye for detail.” Flora reminded her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “They’ll be fine.”

“I’d be more worried about us and finding Tir Nan Og… Earth is a large planet and the ocean is the biggest part of it. That island could be anywhere.” Valkyrie crossed her arms, glancing to Tecna. “Unless you and Timmy had any luck narrowing down our search? Because the archives at CT were a bust and so was the ShadowHaunt library.”

Tecna grinned, holding up the Diamond Circle. “This will lead the way. Timmy and I found a spell that can use the circle as a compass. The brighter it glows, the more we know we’re on the right path.”

“Selina and I just have to charge it up every few hours… If that’s okay with you?” Roxy looked to Selina. “I already did the first charge…”

Selina laughed. “Hey, if it gets us closer to putting an end to all of this, I’m all for it.”

“Then I think it’s time to set sail. We want to try and be back before the schools start opening back up from their winter break.” Bloom gave a grand bow to the ladder. “All aboard.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The open sea was never a good idea.

Her dragon was making all sorts of protest from the time they’d left the docks to now. Images of drowning and nightmares of being unable to breathe kept her up.

And Crystal… Poor witch was seasick half of the time, Stella right there beside her getting sick too.

But damn if the Androsians didn’t take to the sea in style. The outside of the boat may have seemed small, but the inside was like some sort of luxury liner. (And fast. It was so fast.)

Selina and Roxy stayed close to the circle, feeding their energy to it every so often so it’d continue to glow. (Or, as it had done once they’d been in the middle of the storm and gotten turned around, to stop glowing.)

 _Soon._ She just had to keep _hope_ that they’d be there soon… That this boat trip wouldn’t take much longer…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Splash. Splash. GAAAR._

Roars had the girls up and on the deck, bracing themselves as the waves crashed against them. The boat rocked horribly, violently, threatening to toss them all overboard.

“What’s going on? What is that?!” Stella yelled, her voice carrying over the crashing waves.

“It… It sounds like a kracken… But those things shouldn’t be on Earth!” Layla yelled back, taking a new stance to keep herself balanced. “We need to find a way to stop it!”

“I think we’re going to need our-” another roar, another crash of waves going up and over the boat, soaking the girls. Bloom groaned, getting to her feet. “We need our wings!”

A light came over the fairies, their Believix forms taking hold. Roxy had shifted into her own fairy form, doing her best to keep up with the others.

“What should we do?” Lucy asked, whispering to Valkyrie and holding tight to the side of the boat. “Do we help fight or what?”

“We need to keep the boat from going under.” Valkyrie coughed, trying to expel the water that had already tried to drown her. “Protect the boat, and if any of the fairies go down, bring them back here.”

“Aye, aye!” Selina gave a mock salute, doing her best to get to the other side of the boat. Crystal crawled after her, the two clasping hands as they formed a barrier.

Valkyrie and Lucy joined their energy, the barrier getting bigger and stronger to protect from the crashing of the winds and water.

She could hear the fairies exhausting themselves, frantically fighting against the monster and its large body.

The sea at its command.

There was splashing, fighting, roaring. But Valkyrie tried to keep her focus on the barrier, to protect the boat so the fairies would have a safe harbor to return too…

“Stop! We have to stop!” Selina cried out, leaving the safety of the boat to join the fairies. She joined hands with Roxy, getting in between the Winx and the kracken. “We need to stop fighting with him! He’s only doing his job!”

“By trying to kill us?!” Stella yelled. “Are you out of your minds?”

“Listen to her, girls. We heard the kracken’s mind! He’s only trying to protect Tir Nan Og! He’s the guardian the other fairies and witches put in charge! We just need him to realize we’re not threats!”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Our magic is over animals, he’s an animal! We can do this.” Selina reminded them, taking the barrier down and launching herself right for the monster.

Valkyrie swore, watching as Roxy flew around and avoided its barbed tentacles, placing a hand on its skin just as Selina had.

A wave of magic came from the two girls, the kracken slowly stopping its frantic movements. The sea began to quieten down, the need for a barrier around the boat gone. Bloom and the other fairies landed back on the boat, watching in awe as Selina and Roxy tamed the monster.

When they released the kracken, they came back to the boat, flashing a thumbs up to the beast. A tentacle wrapped around the boat, dragging them along. “What… Is it doing?” Layla asked, trying to keep her panicked voice low.

“He’s taking us to Tir Nan Og. No questions asked.” Selina grinned, leaning on the side. “Isn’t he such a cutie?”

“The most adorable!” Roxy grinned. “I think I have some treats for him when we land so he can know just how good he is.”

Musa shook her head. “Roxy… I don’t think your dad will let you have a pet kracken…”

“And I _know_ your parents won’t.” Lucy looked to Selina. Both girls giggled.

“We know.”

“But we can still admire him and his work ethic.”

“He’s like… The perfect watchdog. Of the sea…”

Valkyrie shook her head, leaning against the railings. “Monsters… We’ve created monsters, Bloom.”

“Seems like it…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The visions really did _not_ do the island justice.

Tir Nan Og was absolutely gorgeous. Lush jungles, a beautiful crystal clean sea, lovely and clean beaches, and all protected by a giant kracken who was currently getting tummy rubs from a witch and a fairy with no sense of self-preservation when it came to animals.

“You know… Maybe that thing is kind of cute…” Valkyrie hummed, looking the kracken over. “And it is awfully loyal… You’ve got to admire that.”

Crystal glowered at Valkyrie. “That thing tried to drown us.”

“He was only doing his job.” Valkyrie shrugged. “And we were sort of intruding…”

Lucy shook her head. “Professor Tanae made over.”

Bloom flew over to the girls, bringing them back to the main group. “Okay… So we’ve found the island… And without dying, so that’s good.” Bloom started their report. “And the boat is one piece.”

“Which is also good because my dad would lose his mind.” Layla glanced around. “The question is… Where do we go from here?”

Tecna frowned, her magic PDA seeming to glitch. “I don’t know… My maps aren’t working and I can’t even get in contact with Timmy…”

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Stella forced a smile. “I mean, they’re specially trained… So we can just focus on finding that main city area Roxy and Selina kept seeing.”

“Assuming it’s even here… I’m not picking up any lifeform readings aside from the animals and us.” Tecna frowned. “It’s… Weird.”

“Story of our lives.” Lucy groaned, taking a seat on the sand. “Do you two have any sort of… Feelings going on?” She asked Roxy and Selina. “Anything your gut is telling you?”

Roxy shook her head, eyes glancing down. “No… I mean…” She looked to Selina, as if for help. “I feel… Like I’ve been here before… But I don’t _know_ this place. You know?”

“It’s like that feeling of coming home, even though this isn’t a home you’ve ever been to.” Selina tried to explain.

Musa hummed. “Maybe the circle can help us find the city and the other witches and fairies? It got us this far.”

“It’s worth a shot… Assuming you two feel up to it.” Crystal turned to Selina and Roxy. “Do you?”

They extended their hands. “We can try….”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora’s hands had laced with hers during their hike in the jungle.

Nothing of importance had happened yet, aside from a few run-ins with the local wildlife who immediately took to Selina and Roxy. (And even helped them get through a few obstacles, like crossing the stream and climbing to the top of the mountain hill.)

Stella had complained about the heights and the mud while Tecna complained about the lack of cell service. Crystal had a few of her own complaints with the mud and the tall grass itching at her legs. (And Lucy was in love with the new bug species she’d come across. Not to mention Flora managing to get a few seeds from the flowers they’d passed by.)

“I… Sense something up ahead.” Roxy spoke up.

“So do I…” Selina looked around, as if trying to figure out where the sensation was coming from. “I… I can’t pinpoint it though.”

Musa closed her eyes, pausing for a moment. “Guys… I’m hearing music. It’s super faint, but I can hear it.”

“And I can feel magical energy nearby.” Valkyrie and Bloom both spoke up, looking around.

Nothing but trees and mountain top.

How…? Unless….

“Your Believix powers have fairy dust right?” Valkyrie asked, glancing to the fairies.

“Yeah. Why?” Stella asked. “Are we going to need it?”

Flora’s face lit up when she realized where Valkyrie was going with her suggestion. “The city may be under an invisibility spell to protect it from the wizards! We can use our fairy dust to undo the spell and let them know we’re here to help!”

“Worth a shot.” Layla shrugged, getting into her stance.

The fairies transformed once again into their Believix forms, taking to the skies. Sparkling fairy dust fell to the ground, a burst of light starting up.

The trees and mountain top had disappeared, in its place was the city Selina and Roxy kept seeing.

Or at least, a version of it was now able to be seen.

It wasn’t as beautiful as was in the visions; the streets empty aside from a few animals running about. Market carts abandoned.

It seemed even the homes around the city were abandoned.

“Wonder where everyone is…?” Selina asked, glancing around.

“Right here, intruder.” A harsh feminine voice came. They turned, bracing themselves.

It was a fairy with short blue hair and a glower on her face. A long purple and violet dress was worn with large iridescent wings. Three other fairies were around her, their forms appearing as a version of Enchantix with armor. Two witches were also present, their hands glowing.

Bloom and Valkyrie both stepped forward, heads high and standing as straight and tall as they could. “We mean you no harm, fairies and witches of Earth.”

“We came to help you. And to bring back magic to Earth.”

The blue haired fairy smirked, crossing her arms. “And just who are you to try such a feat? To actually make us believe your words?”

Bloom gave a curtsy as she’d been taught by her Dominian etiquette teachers, and Valkyrie gave a bow. “I’m Princess Bloom of Domino, and the keeper of the Light Dragon’s Fire.”

“And I’m Valkyrie. The keeper of the Dark Dragon’s Fire and the… Heir apparent to Obsidian.” She hated to admit that part, but she had no choice when dealing with potentially royal figures. (Damn dignitaries and their rules and etiquette guidelines.)

The fairy paused, her mouth going agape as did the mouths of the other warriors around her. They each went to bow, mutterings of ‘Our Dragon’ could be heard.

(And in reference to both Bloom and Valkyrie. That was new.)

“I apologize for my coldness. You must understand, we’ve been… Dealing with unpleasantries for the past few centuries… Well… Our ancestors have and so have we.” The blue haired fairy rose up. “I’m Nebula, the Major Fairy of War and Peace.”

Stella and Layla gave little curtsies, along with the rest of the Winx as the girls introduced themselves. The witches giving bows.

“And the two of you?” Nebula asked, glancing to Roxy and Selina.

“I’m… I’m Roxy. And I’m from Earth.”

“I’m from Earth too… My name is Selina.”

Nebula’s eyes widened, a grin on her face. “Oh how joyous… Nymph Morgana and Sorceress Venomya will be so thrilled.”

Selina paused. “You know my grandma?”

“I do. And she’ll be pleased to meet you.”

The fairy and her troops led the group down the city streets and toward a temple area. Fairies and witches (and even what appeared to be a few wizards and acolytes) whispered and gasped in awe as the group walked inside.

They came inside the temple, an apparent meeting going on between a fairy and a witch.

The witch had long gray hair pulled into a bun, a cloak of gold and silver draped over her body. Symbols and sigils representing the elements were etched into the cloak, giving the witch an air of importance and establishing a hierarchy. (She was definitely the Sorceress of Earth.)

And the fairy… Her long brown hair was kept out of her face by a circlet. She had a bit of a glow to her, her skin nearly a golden color because of it. A long, light-green sleeveless dress with a layered skirt was worn. Her wings large and leaf-like, iridescent and lovely. (The Nymph of Earth.)

“Nebula… You know we weren’t meant to be interrupted.”

“We have to figure out how to break the spell and-” the witch paused, a soft gasp coming from her lips. “The spell has already been broken… I knew this day would come.” She glanced to the fairy, giving a smirk. “You owe me that little pastry you bake. I told you they would come. I told you our girls would be strong and powerful.”

“You did.” The fairy gave a smile as she conceded to the witch, her gaze sweeping over the group. “Roxy… Selina… I’m so overjoyed you made it this far. That you managed to find us and free us.”

“We… Had help.” Selina gestured to the Winx and Valkyrie’s coven. “It wasn’t just us…”

“No. But it was with your willingness to believe and determination to connect with your magic that made this possible.” The witch grinned, walking closer to Selina and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking her over. “I haven’t seen you since you were a baby… Mija.”

Selina grinned, wrapping her arms around the older witch. “Abuela… I… I remember.” She paused, pulling away. “I remember you now…” She laughed. “Mom and Dad are going to be so happy!”

“And so will I.” Venomya looked to the others. “I’m Venomya, the Sorceress of Earth… Thank you, for bringing my granddaughter to me.”

The fairy walked over to Roxy, giving a soft smile. “And I’m the Nymph of Earth… Morgana…” She extended her hand to Roxy. “And… I’m your mother, Roxy.” She grinned when Roxy took her hand. “You’ve grown so much…”

A sweet reunion.

A lovely reunion.

But all good things end…

“I’m glad you found each other.” Nebula spoke, chancing a glance toward a few other fairies and witches. “And now that we know we have help… Now that we can be free to be out in the open again, we can take down the Black Circle!”

“Nebula… It’s not _our_ destiny to take them on. You’ve seen the visions just as clearly as we have. _We_ don’t destroy the Black Circle. Another entity does.” Morgana spoke up. Nebula glowered.

“Yes. And that entity was the Dragon Fire.” The blue haired fairy gestured to Bloom and Valkyrie. “We have both sets, right here. I say we gather our troops and start hunting the hunters.”

“We can’t endanger the non-magic humans, Nebula. We have to think of _all_ of Earth’s lifeforms.” Venomya argued.

Nebula clenched her fist. “No. We don’t.” She flew to the air, taking her stance. “For too long we worried about the _good of humanity_ and _protecting the fragile non-magics_. I say, No More. It’s time for us to take our place on Earth _back_.”

“We were once revered for our magic and power, for our wisdom. And now we’re mockeries thanks to the Black Circle. No more!”

“Nebula’s right! We’ve been complacent for too long.” An accented fairy spoke up.

“It’s time to take our place back.” A soft spoken fairy flew to join them.

“The humans will pay for their ignorance and the Black Circle will pay for the crimes!” Witches chanted.

Morgana and Venomya joined hands, magic coming to them for an attack.

 _Poof_. _Whoosh_.

Gone.

The fairies and witches (and wizards) on Nebula’s side had vanished, the only thing proving their existence being remnants of their anger and hatred left behind.

“Dammit. Now we’ve got a bigger problem to fix.” Venomya growled, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m too old for this.”

“Nebula’s going to start another war!” Morgana glowered. “What are we going to do…?” She turned to Venomya. “Use our remaining witches and fairies to stop them?”

“Or… We could help…” Musa offered.

(They’d been standing back awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this situation. No one had ever dealt with magical Earth beings before. No one knew the protocols.)

Stella gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah… I mean… It is sort of our fault… Considering we broke the invisibility spell that kept you guys here…”

“And trying to prevent wars is sort of our thing.” Crystal shrugged. “Just saying…”

Morgana and Venomya paused, looking the group. “You would help us stop our sisters and brothers? And the Black Circle?”

“We do want Earth to go back to being magical. Hard to do if people end up being too scared of magic to want to use it.” Layla explained.

“And this way, you can come back home… I know Dad’s missed you, even if he can’t remember everything.” Roxy tugged on Morgana’s sleeves.

“And you can help teach us.” Selina pointed out.

Tecna gave a smile. “You could teach _all_ of us about how Earth magic works…”

“Please do. I’ve been… Researching on my own and… I’ve got to say, I’m fascinated.” Valkyrie grinned, extending her hand. “But only if you want too.”

“What have we to lose?” Morgana accepted Valkyrie’s hand.

“Especially when we have so much to gain.” Venomya hugged Selina close. “And so much time to make up for…”

“Then its settled. We’re going to integrate you guys back into your normal lives, we’re going to keep Nebula and her friends from terrorizing the humans, and we’re going to stop the Black Circle.” Bloom gave a smile and clenched her fist to ‘punch the air’. “And Earth _will_ be magical again!”

“Here, here!” The cheers rang out, the girls laughing and feeling lighter about the situation.

_Well… At least they’d saved the fairies and witches of Tir Nan Og… That was a start…_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Odessa, Sage of the Sea

  1. **Odessa, Sage of the Sea**



Getting Venomya, Morgana, and the other (non-homicidal) magical Earth beings back to their lives was… Tricky. (Not to mention how long it had been since they’d been in their ‘official’ titles. The fairies nearly passed out after shifting back into their human forms after so long… And the difference between an official cloaked witch to women who seemed to be just as anyone else was… Astonishing.)

Their families had to readjust; their lives realigned, memories back in order, jobs (when applicable) back on task.

But Roxy was thrilled to have both of her parents again, and Morgana was helping the fairies teach Roxy about being a fairy. (And how Earth magic works differently than the magic they were used to.)

And Venomya had some explaining to do where her son and daughter-in-law was concerned, especially with her title as the Sorceress of Earth. (Not to mention the work that needed to be done on her home… Valkyrie and her coven pitched in, willing to exchange the labor to learn more about the dark magic of Earth.)

Nebula and her followers had yet to cause a disturbance, and the Black Circle was still in hiding…

‘ _Keep vigilant_.’ Her dragon warned, that feeling of the unknown welling back inside of her. (Something was going to happen… Something terrible. She could just _feel_ it.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keep up the pace! You must be accurate but quick! Try to stay with the hawks!” Venomya coached, watching as Selina flew through and around the obstacles she’d created from the trees’ branches and the clouds in the sky.

Selina’s hawks were supposed to act as a guide, showing her how to ease her way through the loops and around the edges. But the young witch was having issues keeping up.

Lucy jumped to her feet, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Come on, Selina! Show those birdbrains who’s boss!”

“If you can tame a kracken, you can do this!” Crystal cheered from her place on the ground. Valkyrie gave a thumbs up.

“You’ve got this, Selina!”

The younger witch ran the course again, a bit more determined.

She wasn’t quite as graceful as her birds, but her pace had increased and her accuracy had gotten much better. Selina landed, grabbing her water bottle and guzzling down nearly half.

“So… How’d I do that time?” She asked, panting and trying to catch her breath. Venomya laughed, clapping her hands as she sent the hawks away.

“Beautifully, pequeña. Now how about if we set the rings on fire?” The older witch turned to Valkyrie. “You can do that, right my Dragon?”

Valkyrie paused. (That had taken some getting used to. The witches of Earth all referring to her as ‘My Dragon’, just as the fairies called Bloom ‘My Dragon’.)

“I… Could. In theory. But I don’t think my girlfriend would approve…” Valkyrie stammered out. “She’s the nature fairy you met? And plants are sort of her specialty…”

Venomya nodded. “Right… The Linphean…” She sighed, giving a shrug. “I’d hate to interfere in love… But perhaps you could still make fire rings?”

“That, I can do.” Valkyrie gave a smirk, looking to Selina. “You game?”

Selina grinned, that mischievous glint in her eyes. “Always.”

“Oohhh… I’ve got an idea, what if I created a few pillars for you to try and bounce from? It’d make you learn agility and how to navigate an ever-changing terrain.” Crystal grinned. “Besides, I’ve been dying to try out this new spell…”

Selina glanced to Venomya. “What do you think, Abuela?” A pause.

All four of the younger witches studied the older witch, noting the faraway look in her eyes and the scowl forming on her face. “Girls… I believe you’re about to meet one of the Sages of Earth.”

“Sage?” Lucy asked. “Like… The witch version of a major fairy?”

Venomya gave a solemn nod. “I can sense her now… Odessa. She’s nearby and angry. So very angry.”

“Then we need to make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone.” Valkyrie looked to Lucy and Crystal. “You two up for a fight?”

“Always.”

“Right behind you.”

Selina set her water bottle down, taking her hands clenching into fists. “I’m coming too. She’s an Earth witch like me, maybe she’ll listen to what I have to say?”

Venomya paused, glancing the girls over. “You may go, Selina. But I want you to try and stay as safe as you can.” She closed her eyes, raising her hands.

Her magic put her in her Sorceress Cloak and Robe, the sigils glowing to life as it wrapped around her. Long white hair was pulled into a braided bun. “Odessa is the Sage of the Sea. No one can control Earth’s water quite like she can.”

“Maybe not, but we can try to stop her from using it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venomya let her magic guide them to the source of Odessa’s magic trail: Montauk Point, an area surrounded by ocean water, sandy beaches, and an ever-lit lighthouse.

The ocean looked so vastly different from how it normally did. The water was dark and crashing harshly against the piers and docks, angry and violent.

White-capped waves. The sky turning dark and starting to storm.

“Odessa! You need to calm down!” Venomya’s voiced boomed, her magic having it echo around the tides.

In response, the ocean began to become angrier, the waters pulling people purposefully into the waters to drown.

Selina jumped into action, summoning nearby dolphins and sea turtles to bring the people back to shore. Crystal flew out and summoned crystals to contain and protect the humans that were trapped, placing them in safer areas.

“I _will not be silenced again_!” A booming and rich feminine voice called.

There she was, in the center.

A witch with Black skin and blue waves inked into her forearms. Her hair was braided back, shells and seaweed integrated beautifully and fearfully into the braids. She wore a sleeveless dress that started off a dark and unsettling blue and faded out to a seafoam green along the tail end, her ankles having the same blue waves inked into them. The sigils for the different bodies of water were etched in gold along her dress, the sigils glowing and tattoos glowing with each new strike of her magic.

“ _I will destroy the Black Circle and anyone who stands in my way!_ ” She yelled, her hands waving as the waters crashed and rose, threatening to flood into the nearby cities.

Valkyrie looked to Venomya, willing to follow the older woman’s lead. “Go and join Selina and Crystal. Save the people. I’m going to try and reason with Odessa.” Venomya ordered, summoning a staff into her hands.

“Yes ma’am.” Valkyrie looked to Lucy, giving a nod. “You heard her. Let’s keep the humans safe!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sputtered out the water in her mouth, trying to gasp for air. “Easy. Easy. I’ve got you.” Lucy’s tone was hushed, her arms wrapped around Valkyrie as she carried the smaller witch. “You okay?”

“Peachy.” Valkyrie managed to cough out.

Wet. She was soaking wet, everything was soaked. And her glasses… Where were-

“Don’t freak out. I’ve got your glasses.” Lucy hushed her before she even started to question. She set Valkyrie down, handing them to her. “They’re a bit wet though.” Understatement of the year.

Valkyrie groaned, letting her inner flames dry her off to the best of its abilities. “Where’s Crystal and Selina? Venomya?” She asked, looking around.

Behind the lighthouse. They were ducked down behind the lighthouse and the storm was still raging.

“Crystal and Selina are trying to help Venomya with Odessa… They managed to get the people to safety.” Lucy paused, biting at her lips. “For now anyway… Odessa seems hellbent on plunging us all underwater.”

Valkyrie stood, feeling her flames lighting back up under her skin. “We’re not going to let that happen.”

“Valkyrie… You nearly drowned. You need to-”

“They need us more, Lucy!” Valkyrie growled, swearing as she shook her head. “Sorry… I don’t need to snap at you… I just…”

“Hate being tossed around like a ragdoll?” Lucy smirked. “I get it. Trust me.”

Valkyrie extended her hand. “Ready for round 2?”

“Let’s give her hell.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie clasped hands with Lucy and Crystal, determined not to let the howling winds and the waves crashing against their shield throw them off their concentration.

She could feel her dragon uncoiling and firing up, using Crystal’s gems as a power converter and developing stingers from Lucy’s bugs.

They converged, firing at Odessa and forcing the older witch down to the beach.

Venomya raised her hand, seaweed and sand twisting around and holding the Ocean Sage in place. “Odessa, please this madness has gone on long enough!” She walked over, extending her hand. “We shouldn’t be fighting each other. We should be willing to work together.”

“But you won’t fight the Black Circle! And someone has to do it!” Odessa hissed, her dark eyes glowering. “They need to pay!”

“And they will.” Selina stepped forward, panting harshly as she held her right arm. (She’d cut it… Blood dripping softly down her arm.) “The Black Circle will not get away with their crimes. But we can’t condemn the humans for what the Black Circle did. We can’t destroy their lives…”

“They commissioned our destruction! They summoned the Black Circle to us! We need to-”

“Actually… It wasn’t the humans who tried to have you destroyed.” Valkyrie piped up. She leaned against Crystal and Lucy, using them to help get closer to where the others were. “It was a wizard named Acheron… He’s already been defeated, but we can still stop the Black Circle. Just give us time to find them.”

“We promise, they will not succeed in destroying any of you. We’ll fight them, tooth-and-nail.” Crystal pleaded.

“Trust us.” Lucy tried.

Odessa paused, mulling it over. “Fine.” She bowed her head, her scowl still in place. “I’ll leave the humans in peace and I’ll _trust_ you to destroy the Black Circle. But you had better not fail me.” She looked at Venomya. “I don’t care if you are the _Sorceress_ _of Earth_ ,” she looked to Valkyrie, “nor do I care that you carry the Dragon Fire. If you fail us again, I will flood as much of the Earth as I can and drown whomever I can.”

Venomya waved her hand, setting Odessa free. “Understood.” She gave a slight smile. “Go back home to your domain, Odessa. We will call for you when it is done.”

“You’d better.” Odessa growled, turning on her heels. She walked, straight into the ocean and down into the depths.

The storm cleared, the waters once again calming down.

Valkyrie, Lucy, and Crystal collapsed onto the sand, groaning. “Note to self… Never piss off a sea witch.”

“Here, here.”

“Note taken.”

Selina fell to her knees, still holding tight to her arm. “My parents are going to kill me for getting hurt so bad…”

Venomya scoffed. “It’s just a little flesh wound…” She walked over to her granddaughter, taking her hand. A light glow came from Venomya and around Selina’s wound, closing it up and leaving nothing but a scar behind. “There… All better.”

“Am I going to learn how to do that?”

“Another day.” Venomya promised, glancing at where Valkyrie and her coven lay. “Right now, I think a rest period is in order…”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Into The Amazon

  1. **Into the Amazon**



It was supposed to be a pleasant day. Lucy and Crystal were taking tests at Cloud Tower, Selina was in class, and Valkyrie was just going to finish up a few of her notes on Earth magic and how it differed from the magic in the rest of the Magical Dimension.

A peaceful day.

A restful day.

But, as with most plans in Valkyrie’s life, things fell through…

She took a deep breath and replied to the urgent message on her phone. _‘Trip to Amazon Rainforest. Have to reason with Fairy of Plant Life, Diana.’_ Bloom had sent, accompanied by the sad face emoji and hands making a pleading sign.

At least the Amazon Rainforest would be interesting to see first-hand…

(Guess she’d have to grab her hiking boots…)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, she could admit it.

The Amazon was absolutely gorgeous and full of so much life. It was undeniably beautiful, no wonder so many of Earth’s residents fought to keep it pristine.

(Well… Most fought to keep it pristine.)

They’d ran into a group of people who were in the process of cutting down the trees despite the protests of the natives (or they appeared to be native, the way they moved around the jungle with such ease and poise could only be from those in their native lands).

“We have to do _something_.” Flora whispered from their hiding spot, glancing anxiously to Bloom. “We can’t let them do this. They’re _hurting_ the trees. I can hear them crying.”

“But we can’t hurt them, Flora. We might accidentally harm the wildlife or the protesters…”

“Besides, we have bigger things to worry about. Like talking Diana out of killing our boyfriends and turning the entire world into a jungle.” Stella hissed.

Flora gave a soft whine. “But if we help protect her kingdom here, she may be more inclined to listen to us… Morgana herself said Diana was always willing to talk to acolytes of nature.”

“We could split up. A group of us find Diana and try to reason with her, while another group stays here and stops this madness?” Tecna offered.

“Fine. But I’m going with the team that saves Brandon.” Stella crossed her arms. “I’m not going to let anyone turn him into plant food.”

Valkyrie clasped Flora’s hands. “I’ll stay and help fight these guys with Flora.”

“I’ll stay and fight too.” Layla cracked her knuckles. “I’ve been itching to try a new tidal wave spell.”

Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose, but gave a nod. “Fine. The rest of us will go and find Diana and the boys.” She placed her hand on Flora, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Be careful and come find us as soon as you’re finished here.”

“Don’t worry about us. We’ve got the easy job.” Flora gave a wink and a thumbs up. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

Bloom and her group rushed off through the brush and trees. Layla and Flora clasped hands, a light coming over them as they shifted into their Believix forms.

“So how do you want to do this, Flora? This is your domain.” Layla crossed her arms. “We going in ready for a fight or we going to try and be sneaky?”

Flora twirled a piece of her hair, her eyes crinkling a bit as she thought. “You and I can try and reason with them. If we show them the magic of the Amazon, they may decide to leave it alone.”

“What about me?” Valkyrie asked, leaning against the tree trunk. “I know my abilities may be a bit… Excessive considering where we are, but I’d like to help out.”

Dainty hands threaded themselves into Valkyrie’s. “I need you to do what a witch does best. Sabotage their equipment.” Flora paused. “And, if it comes down to it, I may need you to back us in a fight.”

“With pleasure.” Valkyrie squeezed her hands, letting Flora go. “You two go and do your thing, I’ll do mine.”

She watched as they flew into the center of the conflict, getting between the cutters and the natives. Flora and Layla were both giving passionate speeches and showing off their magic skills, doing what they could to convince the humans to leave the Amazon alone.

Valkyrie slipped through the shadows the jungle cast over the clearing, letting her inner flames loose to search the equipment over.

The metal components soon found themselves melted and too hot to handle, tires were blown out, and the machinery was overheated.

“What the hell?!”

“It’s sabotage!”

“What did you do, girlie?” One of the guys grabbed Valkyrie by the wrist, pulling her into the crowd. “Look what I’ve got!”

Flora and Layla glowered, both poised for a fight. Valkyrie just shook her head, giving Flora a wink and a smirk as she looked up to the guy who’d grabbed her. “I want you to think long and hard about how your equipment managed to melt so fast. I want you to think about how I don’t have one of those… Flamethrower things. And I was the only one back there.”

“And I want you to take a nice long look at the women in front of you. They have wings. They have magic. So what do you suppose the probability of _me_ having magic is?”

The guy snarled. “I don’t care about no magic. I care about my payday and gettin’ all these trespassers out of here.”

“Trespassers! The only ones trespassing here are you and your crew!” Flora growled out. _Growled_.

The trees started to move, their vines knocking over the vehicles and roots coming up from the ground to crush the things called ‘chainsaws’ and ‘cranes’. The workers seemed to panic as the ground continued to shake, frantic pleas coming from their lips.

Layla raised her hands, water from the nearby stream coming to her easily and drenching the machines and workers, a laugh falling from her lips. “Still wanna stick around?”

The man clutching Valkyrie was starting to freak out. She could feel his nerves coming off him in waves, the sweat loosening his grip on her as his heart beat faster and faster. “This is the part where you let me go and you round up your friends and disappear.” Valkyrie faux whispered to him, letting her body heat up just enough for him to finish letting her go.

“Fine! Fine! You want these trees so bad?! Take them!” He ran, his crew right behind him.

The tension left Flora’s body as she hugged Layla, laughing as they landed back on the ground. Valkyrie clapped, giving a smile and nod. “Good job ladies, you’ve saved the rainforest.”

“For now…” One of the protesters spoke up. “They leave. But they always come back. No matter what happens to them.”

“But we do appreciate your help. At least you helped us win today.” Another smiled, giving a low bow. “It’s been generations since we’ve seen your kind here.”

“And we have returned.” Feminine voices piped up from the sky.

Fairy dust dusted lightly over the clearing, wings tinkling as three fairies landed. All barefoot, all wearing a similar uniform made of leaves and petals, all with tanned or dark skin. One of them, the leader Valkyrie supposed, stepped forward. “Humans of the Amazon, we have come back from our exile and will _not_ allow any more destruction come to our home.”

“We will fight and protect it, just as we used to. That is our vow.” She spoke, voice loud and clear.

The group cheered, rushing to greet their fairies ‘home’. Valkyrie kept close to Flora and Layla, watching to see if the fairies would turn on them.

The fairy with long red and braided hair came up to them, her golden eyes taking them in. “I take it you’re here for our prisoners? The… Human men?”

“Actually they’re from the Magical Dimension, not from Earth. So technically, not human.” Layla corrected. “But yeah, we came here looking for them…”

“Then we saw what those horrible people were doing and… We had to stop them.” Flora explained. “We’re… We’re not the enemies that Diana thinks we are.”

“I could see that.” The fairy admitted. “You showed such a command over the plants… No one could do that without being a pure-hearted being.”

“Does this mean you’re going to help us? Or just that you’re thankful we stepped in but now we’re on our own?” Valkyrie asked. “I’d just like to clarify since we’ve been blindsided by those sort tricks before and I’d rather not go through that again.”

The fairy chuckled, shaking her head. “I cannot disobey Diana’s wishes…” She paused. “But I can give you a guide to the heart of her kingdom… Be warned though, she’s one of the strongest Major Fairies for a reason.”

“We’ll be careful.” Flora promised. “Just… Tell us where to start.”

The fairy handed over a small stone. “The stone will point the way. Just follow its glow.” Layla smiled, giving a nod.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you’ve still not truly faced off against Diana.” The fairy gave a bemused smile. “Good luck.”

Valkyrie gave a sigh. “I’m sure we’ll need it…” They started to leave, only pausing when Flora walked over to the Amazon fairies.

“Do… you want us to stay and help with the mess here?”

The leader fairy chuckled, shaking her head. “No need. Our magic can heal even the most damaging of effects to the natural world.”

In demonstration to both the other fairies and witch and the Amazonian people, the group of Amazon fairies clasped hands.

A golden and green wave came off them, turning the machinery into plants and restoring the trees and brush that had already been torn down.

Valkyrie swore softly, her mouth agape. “Incredible…”

“Amazing.”

“Wonderful.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora held the stone, watching for the signs of it glowing so she knew they were on the right path. “Do you think we should have started looking for Bloom and the others first? Or do you think they’ve made it already?” Layla asked, glancing around. “I mean, I’d hate to think of them lost in here…”

“Knowing that Tecna and Musa are with Bloom, I feel like they’ve probably made it there.” Flora admitted. “Tecna’s a map genius and if Musa even hears a whisper from Riven, she’ll know exactly where he is.”

“Gotta love that Melodian hearing.” Valkyrie frowned, stopping. “Is it just me, or is this part of the jungle awfully quiet…? And strangely bug-free?”

“We must be getting close…” Flora glanced down to the stone, holding it up. The smooth rock started to glow like Yule lights, bright and flashy.

Valkyrie groaned. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

“I do too. But I don’t think we have much of a choice except to keep moving forward.” Layla sighed. “Maybe this’ll be as easy as dealing with those logger guys?”

“We can hope…”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Flora vs. Diana

  1. **Flora vs. Diana**



They should have known it was going to be a trap. They should have at least suspected they’d be walking into the fairy version of a Dragon’s Den.

But no… They were optimistic. Hopeful.

 _‘Stupid._ ’ Valkyrie snarled, trying to summon her inner flames to melt the chains holding tight to her wrists and ankles.

_It’d happened so fast._

_They’d arrived at the edge of the Amazon Rainforest, into a pocket dimension where the Amazonian fairies lived._

_And then they were attacked by the plant life and the Amazonian fairies. Valkyrie managed to cover for Layla and Flora, forcing the attention on her._

_Chains made of magic severing metal attached to her wrists and ankles and she was dragged away into a dungeon area inside of a temple._

_The other Winx girls and the boys were all chained down inside, creeping vines inching closer and closer to them._

_(And they weren’t ordinary vines; that’d be too simple. These were from Linphea and were famous for draining the life force out of anything they caught.)_

“At least Flora and Layla know we’re here… Maybe they’ll be able to reason with Diana and get her to let us go…” Timmy forced a smile, trying to stay positive. It was hard to take him seriously though, considering how banged and bruised he appeared; his hair mussed and glasses tossed aside.

Stella groaned. “I hope so… Getting eaten by crawlers was _not_ in my game plan.”

“I don’t think _any_ of us wanted to be eaten, Stella.” Musa snarked. “At least, not like this…” Groans from the other fairies had her snickering.

“So glad you’re able to make _jokes_ in this situation.” Stella hissed. Riven rolled his eyes.

“If you can’t laugh while you’re in mortal peril, you can’t laugh at all.” He shot back. “At least, that’s what my CO says.”

“Didn’t Codatorta have a similar motto?” Nabu asked. He was the most disheveled out of the boys, his long hair free from its usual braids and his staff missing, his clothes ripped and torn at.

Sky chuckled. “Yeah, but he had a weird sense of humor anyway.”

Bloom glanced over to Valkyrie, giving a sigh. “Give it a rest, Val… I’ve already given up trying to connect to my flames. These chains won’t let us.” Bloom tugged at the ones on her wrist for emphasis. “We’re going to have to rely on Flora and Layla.”

Valkyrie shook her head, still trying desperately to connect to her flames. “We are the Elements of Life and Death, Bloom. No one should be able to separate us. It’s only a matter of will.” She closed her eyes, trying to focus her magic.

 _Heat_.

She could feel heat, could hear the crackle and roar of her flames, but she couldn’t _touch_ it. It was right in front of her, dangling itself, _taunting her_.

Valkyrie growled, tugging harder on her chains.

_She was going to break free dammit. If it was the last thing she ever did._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fighting.

They could hear the sounds of fighting echoing around the temple. The rush of flowing water. Nabu grinned, giving a laugh. “Layla!”

The Androsian Princess burst into the dungeon, water puddling around the gateways. “Sorry it took so long, we had to find the entrance.” Layla grinned. “And I had to find this.” She raised her hand up, showing the keys.

“You’re an angel, Layla.” Brandon grinned. “A true savior.”

“And my hero. Remind me to take you on an all-expense paid vacation when this is all over.” Stella half-teased.

Layla laughed, moving to start unchaining the group, starting with Nabu. “I’ll take you up on that.”

Valkyrie listened carefully, trying to hear the familiar tinkling of Flora’s wings and the clack of her Believix boots.

Nothing.

“Where’s Flora?” Valkyrie finally asked, glancing to where Layla had finished freeing Musa. “Did you two separate?”

Layla paused, one hand going to hold her arm, eyes downcast.

Valkyrie glowered, forcing herself to stand up taller. “Where. Is. Flora?”

“She went to find Diana.” Layla finally spoke up. “Said she… Needed to help her see the real issues.”

Valkyrie swore, tugging harder on her chains. “Easy, easy… Let me get you lose.” Layla rushed over to her, undoing her wrists and legs.

The witch started for the door, Bloom yelling at her to wait.

_She couldn’t wait. She had to back Flora’s play. She had to be there in case things went bad. She had to be there._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana was a tall fairy, not even accounting for her wings.

Dark skin, long reddish/pink hair done up in leaves and petals. Piercing forest green eyes. And wore petalled and leaf made two-piece outfit, her wings long and butterfly like. Her sandals similar to the Enchantix level ones.

It was just her and Flora fighting on the jungle floor.

Both strong and in control over the plant life, both near equal in strength and agility.

Valkyrie was tempted to join in, to force Diana back, but she couldn’t feel it in herself to do it. ‘ _Let them sort this out. Let them learn from this._ ’ Her dragon whispered into her ear, lulling her into a standstill.

(If she was needed, she’d jump in. But for now…)

Flora raised her palms up, giant vines coming to tie around Diana and hold her down. “Just listen to me! You’ve got this _all_ wrong, Diana! Humans aren’t your enemy, the Black Circle is, and my friends and I are going to stop them! But you have to trust us!”

“I don’t have to trust any of you outsiders!” Diana shrieked. Her wings fluttered fast, fairy dust coming off of them and making the vines let her go. “You didn’t help us in the beginning, why would I think you’d help us now?”

“Because times have changed!” Flora argued. “We know more than we did in the past. We’re braver. Stronger. And we have _both_ of the Great Dragons on our side now. Please! Just listen to me!”

“I’ve heard enough.” Diana flew fast at Flora, petals flying about and turning razor sharp.

Flora closed her wings around herself, a protective orb coming around her. “I didn’t want to do this, but I think I’m going to have to.” Flora summoned more vines, holding Diana in place.

She flew close to the Fairy of the Amazon, taking Diana’s hand in hers. “Breath of the World.” She whispered, a soft pink and green glow emanating from her.

The vines released Diana, flowers sprouted up, petals and leaves swirled around them in a gentle breeze.

Valkyrie watched, awestruck as the two fairies seemed to be speaking without saying a word.

“What’s going on? What did we miss?” Stella’s voice cut through Valkyrie’s thoughts.

“I think Flora just got through to Diana.” Valkyrie whispered in amazement, pointing out the two fairies in harmonic balance.

The glow died down, Diana fell to her knees, teary-eyed. Flora got on hers too, pulling Diana in for a hug.

“It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay now. We’re going to make sure they pay for what they’ve done, and you’re going to be able to live in peace with the humans again.”

“Thank you. Thank you.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Feeling Frosty

  1. **Feeling Frosty?**



Venomya sat down on the park bench, watching as the younger witches set up for Selina’s training. “I hope you don’t mind, but I invited one of the Sages to assist in today’s training.” She glanced around, watching for their reactions.

Lucy dropped her backpack, swearing. “Um… Aren’t they all trying to kill us and humanity because of the Black Circle?”

“Inviting any of them we haven’t had a chance to ‘discuss’ with,” Crystal put the term in quotations, “doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

Venomya chuckled, as if she’d expected this reaction. “Not all of the Major Fairies and Sages are trying to kill us. Some are loyal to their domains and the humans within them, and if not loyal to their humans and domains, are loyal to me and Morgana.”

“And the one you invited is on our side?” Valkyrie asked. The older witch nodded.

“Vesta, the Sage of Volcanic Fury. She’s calmer than her name suggests, and a true… Sweetheart.” Venomya snickered. “Honestly if not for her wearing the Sage cloth, I’d swear her to be a fairy. So kindhearted and… Perhaps a touch too optimistic for our world.” She extended her hand for Selina to take, clasping her granddaughter’s hand in hers.

“But I know she’ll make an excellent tutor for you, Selina. And for your mentors here.” She gestured to Valkyrie, Lucy, and Crystal. “She’s been Sage longer than I’ve been Sorceress, and her command over flames, magma, and lava is unparalleled. She can teach you the patience you need and how to connect deeper into your core.”

A melodious laugh filled the air, rich and honey-like. “Venomya, you don’t have to talk me up so much. I’d hate to disappoint.”

Vesta was quite the sight. Near pitch Black skin, golden eyes, and curly brownish-red hair. She wore a sleeveless robe in a rich golden color, red emblazoned sigils covering the sides and tail of her robe. Her arms had tattoos that started at her palms and came up to her forearms, done in the style of flames. Red and orange and gold. Her feet sandaled.

“You’ve never disappointed me before, Vesta. I doubt you’d start now that I’m entrusting my granddaughter and her friends to you.” Venomya chuckled, standing to hug and greet her friend. “Witches, this is Vesta, the Sage of Volcanic Fury. Vesta, my granddaughter, Selina. Lucy, witch of insects; Crystal the witch of gemstones; and… Valkyrie. Our Dragon.”

Vesta paused, giving Valkyrie a once over. “So young to have to so much power and responsibility on your shoulders. I do not envy you.” She gave a soft smile, placing a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder.

_Their inner flames met at the touch site, as if sharing secrets only their embers could decipher._

“It is a pleasure to meet the one who gives us the warming life of the Flames.” Vesta continued, turning to Lucy and Crystal. “And to meet others from the Magical Dimension. I’ve heard much as changed since Earth was part of it.”

Crystal chuckled. “You have _no_ idea.”

“Most of the change has been good… But you know how it is… Not everyone feels comfortable with the shifts of power.” Lucy gave a nervous laugh.

Selina feigned a cough. “So… About that training?”

Vesta chuckled. “Eager, aren’t we?” She winked. “I tease. Everyone is eager to learn when they first discover their power. It’s an exciting experience.” She turned to the others. “Will you be joining us?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can’t hurt to try a new method.”

“I’ve always wondered how magic on Earth works.”

Vesta clapped her hands. “Splendid. I’ll just teleport us to our training grounds then.” Flames came from the ground, but didn’t leave any sort of scorch mark. The fire danced around them, beside them, through them. But they didn’t burn. It didn’t hurt.

And suddenly the flames were gone, and so was Central Park.

Instead they were at some sort of ruin. Somewhat sandy, somewhat rocky. Barely any signs of life around it. And in the near distance stood a volcano.

It seemed dormant, or at the least asleep. No rumbles or threat of eruption.

“I brought us out here, just in case things got dicey. The humans get antsy when volcanic activity happens in places it normally doesn’t.” Vesta chuckled. “Ready to begin?”

The younger witches nodded, a chorus of “ready” and “let’s do this” echoing out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren’t kidding when they’d called Vesta the Sage of Volcanic Fury.

As kind as she was, during battle she was ruthless. Powerful. And so in control of her element it made Valkyrie a jealous. (And enthralled her. Interested her. Perhaps studying Vesta would give her better insight into her own magic.)

Selina groaned, hitting the ground as she was forced out of the air. “I thought we were only _training_.” She half-whined.

Vesta gave a dark chuckle. “I’m sorry, my dear, but I can’t go easy on you. The Black Circle certainly will not.” She paused, the dark glow coming from her hands dying down. “But we _can_ call for a break. I can see you are all bordering on heat exhaustion and need to rest and cool down.”

The witch gestured to the edge of the ruins. “There’s a river that flows close by. It’ll provide what you need.”

Lucy and Crystal went to assist Selina back to her feet, Valkyrie shoving herself up.

_Whoosh._

The wind around them picked up, the air around them going from burning hot to frozen cold in a matter of seconds. Valkyrie felt her heart stop as her mind raced. Icy?

 _‘No. It can’t be Icy. Icy and her sisters were locked away… Far away. They can’t… They couldn’t have escaped._ ’

Snow began to fall, hard and fast and feeling like needles hitting the skin. Ice began to cover the land.

Vesta glowered, her whole body seeming to light up. ( _Her hair became a flame_.)

“Aurora!” She yelled, turning to scream at the winds. “Aurora you are trespassing!”

Selina rushed over to Venomya, shuddering and clattering her teeth. “Wh-who’s Aurora?”

Venomya glared, her magic aura flaring to life as her staff appeared and clothes changed. “Aurora is the Major Fairy of the Icy Tundra. And she’s supposed to live in Antarctica.”

Lucy and Crystal huddled up for warmth, both shaking and shivering. “T-then wh-what’s going on h-here?”

“W-why is t-this h-happening?”

Valkyrie felt her inner flames igniting, warming her. She rushed to Crystal and Lucy, placing her hands on them and letting her flames enter and warm them before going to do the same to Venomya and Selina. “I take it she’s on Nebula’s side?”

“I don’t care who’s side she’s on, _this is my domain_.” Vesta growled, opening up her palms and stomping her feet.

The ice shattered and flames began to spurt from the ground, melting the ice away and warming the temperature back up.

At least, for a moment.

“If this is your doing, Aurora, come and fight me like a woman!” Vesta stomped her feet again, causing the ground to shake.

Valkyrie could feel the lava rising inside the volcano, could smell the smoke starting up.

And it erupted fast, Vesta controlling the lava flow and making the spurts go into the air directly. The temperature fluctuating between too hot and too cold.

“Vesta let it rest! I don’t think she’s here directly!” Venomya shouted. “I fear she’s trying to freeze the entire world, not just us.”

“She will not freeze my home.” Vesta extended her hand, lava erupting from ground itself. “I will burn her alive first.”

“Not today, Vesta.” Venomya held her staff up, her magic surrounding the fiery witch. “I can feel it in my bones that Morgana’s girl and her friends are going to talk some sense into Aurora. They managed to calm Diana and Eloise down a few weeks ago. Just give them time.”

Vesta glowered. “And what shall I do in the meantime? Let my home and my people freeze?”

“No. Keep them warm and heated. Do whatever you can to stop the spread here.” Venomya turned to Selina, Valkyrie, Lucy, and Crystal. “As for you four… We’re heading back to New York. If I’m right about Aurora trying to freeze the world, we’re going to need to keep save the people from freezing.”

“Great… Going up against another fairy hellbent on revenge. Fun.” Lucy grumbled, shaking her head.

“At least we’ve got an ace up our sleeves for this one.” Crystal placed her hands-on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “Right, oh Great and Powerful Dragon of the Dark?”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ve got this.”

Selina shook her head. “Girls, jokes later, fighting now.” Venomya waved to Vesta.

“I promise, this will clear up. I’ll be sure to call you later to check in.”

“You’d better.”

And with that, there was a flash of light and they were gone…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was doing her best using her beetle-shield to help those outside their homes get back inside without freezing. Her swarms of flies were taking the brunt of the cold, flying into the harsh falling snow and ice to fight back against it.

Crystal had her rubies summoned and was using them to heat up the roads and vehicles so they could move without being frozen. (She seemed to be having an easier time than Lucy, gemstones not nearly as affected by the cold as insects.)

Valkyrie was on her knees in the center of New York City, her hands splayed out, palms on the ground. She’d practically lit herself on fire, flames licking her skin as they traveled out of her body and into the ground around her. Flames and heat surging around the city.

Selina had summoned polar bear spirits to help move fallen phone lines and debris from the roads and from in front of buildings, trying help people get inside to the warmth of their homes. She’d even managed to summon spirits of arctic foxes to guide the people to safe places.

And Venomya was using her own magic to try and contact Aurora in hopes of stopping the cold. It was a long shot, but one worth taking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally.

Finally.

The ice had started to melt, the snow falling away.

Warmth was coming back into the world, heat starting to fill the air.

Valkyrie collapsed, giving a bit of a laugh. ‘ _They’d done it. They’d gotten through to Aurora._ ’ She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath as she basked in the sun’s warmth.

It was as it should be again. Peaceful. Warm. _Alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Eloise is the Sage of the Four Winds. (And French inspired.)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Justice and Mercy

  1. **Justice and Mercy**



“Are we sure this a good idea?”

“What if this is an ambush of some sort?”

“It’s why we’re already transformed and ready to fight.”

“They… Sounded sincere in their message…”

“They worked for the Coven. Lying is their specialty.”

“Doesn’t matter if they meant what they said, one wrong move and they’ll never have to worry about Nebula and her followers finding them.”

“Come on, they should be just up here.”

The group; one that consisted of the Winx, the boys, Valkyrie and her coven, Selina, Roxy, and Morgana and Venomya, was headed toward downtown Los Angeles.

In a surprising twist of fate, the Black Circle had reached out to them, wanting to discuss terms of a truce and surrender.

(Obviously, no one was buying it. All poised and ready for a fight should it come down to it.)

“This is the place.” Timmy glanced around, bringing out his scanner. “And I detect four bodies of dark magic nearby…” He paused. “And yes, this scanner knows to ignore Valkyrie, Crystal, Lucy, Selina, and Venomya’s magic signatures.”

“Then where are they?” Stella asked, waving her arms. “They should be here.”

“We are.” Ogron’s voice sounded almost meek as he and his wizards came into view. They were leaning on each other, looking downcast and…

 _‘They’re afraid. Good._ ’ Her dragon purred into her ear. ‘ _They should be._ ’

“What did you want, Ogron?” Morgana asked, her head held high as her wings fluttered slowly. Threateningly.

“Be swift in your pleas, we are busy trying to prevent a war.” Venomya growled, her staff glowing.

The four wizards fell to their knees, Ogron holding out the Obsidian Circle. “We have decided to throw ourselves to the mercy of your High Court, Nymph Morgana and Sorceress Venomya.”

“We want to take responsibility for our actions. But please… Don’t let Nebula be our undoing.” Gantlos added.

“We want a trial. If you’ll allow it.” Duman continued.

“This our appeal to you, the highest command of the magic of Earth.” Anagan finished.

Venomya walked over, taking the Obsidian Circle into her hands, attaching it to her staff. She glanced to Morgana, the two sharing a knowing look.

“We’ve heard your appeal. And the best we can offer the two of you is the opportunity to present your case to Major Fairy Sibylla and Sage Ruhama.” Morgana spoke, giving an air of authority that only a Nymph could have.

“And if they deem you worthy of a trial, you will get a trial.” Venomya gave a nod.

Valkyrie paused, about to speak up when she felt Flora’s hands in hers. A soft squeeze. A request. ‘ _Let them handle this._ ’

Bloom glowered over at the wizards, Sky taking her hand. “Then what are we supposed to do now?” Bloom asked, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

“We go to the pocket dimension of Justice and Mercy within Italy.” Morgana extended her hands, chains appearing on the wizards. “Rise up. We’re going to the temple.”

“And you should pray to the Dragons that you are allowed trial for what you’ve done.” Venomya all-but hissed out. She turned to Morgana, giving a nod. “I’ll send the message to the Sages if you’ll send one to the Major Fairies. They need to be informed of our current situation.”

“Of course.” She looked to the others. “Keep your eyes on them. This won’t take long and then we’ll teleport to Italy.”

The two stepped away from the group, clasping hands as their magical energy entwined. The magic radiating off of them and sending some sort of signal out.

Valkyrie and Bloom instantly found themselves standing before the Black Circle, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the wizards. “Let’s get one thing clear, you may have Morgana and Venomya assured you want to _atone for your sins_ , but you don’t have us fooled.” Valkyrie snarled.

“One misstep, one act leading us to think you may try and hurt anyone, and you’ll be done.” Bloom threatened, her wings fluttering slow and deliberate.

“And not even the Major Fairies or Sages could save you.” Stella glowered.

“Understood?” Crystal crossed her arms.

Ogron rose to his feet, giving that all-knowing smirk. “I promise, we only want what’s best for everyone. And in this case, that means turning ourselves in.”

“We’d like to try and make peace.” Anagan grinned, giving a wink toward Flora. “You believe me, don’t you little Flora?”

Flora stood up straight and tall, her burn mark showing as her wings fluttered and ruffled her top. “I have more faith in the Ancestral Witches and their promises than I do in you and your words.” _Damn…_

Duman shrugged. “Doesn’t matter what you lot believe. As long as the Earth fairies and witches do.”

“I can already tell you, we don’t.” Roxy raised her hand, an orb of energy forming. “And I’ll be glad to take the first strike at you.”

“Assuming my venom doesn’t get you first.” Selina raised her hand, a scorpion tail forming.

Lucy smirked. “You’d better hope Selina and Roxy don’t get to take the stand.”

“Or you’ll be screwed.” Riven snickered. “Well… More so than you are already. After the Earth court is done with you, I know the Magical Dimension’s officers would _love_ to have their chance with you.”

Gantlos glowered. “They don’t scare us. We’ve already been in Omega.”

“Not long enough.” Layla shook her head. “But don’t worry, you’ll get there again.”

“And this time, you’ll stay.” Brandon vowed.

“Assuming you don’t get killed by the Dragons.” Nabu gestured to Bloom and Valkyrie; both poised for a fight.

Venomya and Morgana walked back to the group, their movements slowed from the power they used to send the message about the Black Circle. “Come on, it’s time to teleport.”

“Do… You have the strength to do it?” Sky asked. “I know teleportation is hard to do over and over again.”

“Don’t worry about it. The way our pocket dimensions work and how they are connected to the reality Earth is in, teleporting is no more difficult than walking a tunnel system.” Morgana assured them.

“I can already tell I’m not going to like this.” Crystal mumbled.

“Teleportation sickness, here we come.” Lucy murmured.

Lights engulfed them, forcing them downward and then back up, their surroundings changing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Temple, the Earth’s magical society’s word for it, was beautiful.

Everything seemed to be in harmony, living on a mountain top with a glorious view of the woodlands and ocean nearby.

A large gate opened up, revealing the entrance to the Temple. Spirals and staircases, a fountain in the center with a statue of Earth and its magical heroes holding it up.

Stone pathways and flower beds.

Statues of prominent figures of Earth’s history, both magical and non-magical.

The magical beings who lived within the Temple’s pocket dimension shot them looks, some whispering and gossiping about the Black Circle and the ones who had caught them.

About the Great War and the children born from it.

About Selina and Roxy.

About the royals standing in their courtyard.

Two figures came to greet them, followed by figures in cloaks with the emblems of Justice and Law on the hoods.

One was a fairy with long orange and blonde hair tied in buns. She wore a long purple dress with hanging sleeves and had large golden wings on her back. Olive-skinned.

The other was a witch. She had tan skin and dark eyes. Her hair wasn’t seen, covered by an orange scarf. She wore a laced-tunic top that was emerald in color and what appeared to be like orange dress pants. The seams had silver sigils on them, weaving around in design. And she wore flat shoes and cloak similar to the ones the figures behind them wore.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Major Fairy of Justice, Sibylla.” Morgana introduced the fairy.

“And the Sage of Mercy, Ruhama.” Venomya introduced.

Both gave bows, rising up again to glance over the group.

“We would like to thank you for your help in setting us free and stopping the unnecessary chaos around Earth.” Sibylla smiled.

“And for helping us to bring magic back. We couldn’t have asked for anything more amazing.” Ruhama thanked them.

Ruhama and Sibylla moved to stand before the Black Circle, their gazes turning fiery. “The Black Circle… You have requested to stand trial for the crimes you have committed, not just against Earth, but against the entire order of the Balance. Is that correct?” Sibylla asked.

“It is. We’d like to stand trial and be given whatever punishment deemed necessary by the High Court of Earth.” Ogron gave a bow. “Please. We’re ready.”

Bloom and Valkyrie couldn’t stop their snorts or eye-rolls. Neither of them could believe this. ‘ _A mockery._ ’

Ruhama turned to Bloom and Valkyrie. “Do the Dragons have something they’d wish to say?”

Valkyrie stood up straight. “Yes, there is. I feel they are trying to make a mockery of your system and that they are lying to our faces when they claim to want to set things right.”

“I can’t explain this feeling, but I’m with Valkyrie… I don’t believe they’re being sincere.” Bloom admitted.

Ruhama and Sibylla shared a look and nod. “By the Courts of Justice and Mercy; Ogron, Duman, Gantlos, and Anagan will have a trial next week on Tir Nan Og to determine their fate and what reparations will be given to the magical beings of Earth.” Sibylla started.

“But the Courts will also recognize that we are dealing with former Coven members and tormentors to all. So they will be remanded to stay at the Temple’s dungeons, guarded by our elite members of Justice and Mercy until their trial.” Ruhama glowered at the Black Circle.

“And be warned, we are no fools. Your magic will be depleted and you will remain in chains during your stay here.”

“And should the four of you decide to attempt to harm any of us or to escape your justice, you will be fair game for Nebula and her followers to destroy. Are we clear?”

The wizards all nodded, doing their best to appear solemn. “We understand. Thank you for giving us a trial.”

“And for giving us time to prepare a defense for ourselves.”

Sibylla and Ruhama shared another look. ‘ _They don’t believe them either…_ ’ Her dragon chuckled.

‘ _Then why go through with this charade?_ ’

‘ _Because they are bond to their roles of law and order and justice and mercy. They have their own responsibilities to fulfill._ ’

“Thank you for bringing our prisoners to us, and have a safe journey back to your homes.”

“And remember the trial is next week on Tir Nan Og.”

Morgana and Venomya shared a smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll be there.”

“Front and center.”

Valkyrie glowered at Ogron. ‘ _And so will we._ ’


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Trial By Magic

  1. **Trial By Magic**



Valkyrie had her arms crossed, sitting on the witches’ side of the Court of Tir Nan Og. Crystal and Lucy sat on either side of her, Selina at the edge.

Odessa, Vesta, and several other Sages and their acolytes sat with them.

Front and center were Sibylla and Ruhama, a magical scale behind them ready to weigh the crimes of the Black Circle against them.

Venomya and Morgana were at the top, sitting on what appeared to be judge chairs.

The Black Circle wizards were released from their chains, but were in the center, ready to be judged.

On the other side of the aisle was the fairies, the Winx, Roxy, and the boys.

Diana, a blonde fairy in a blue fur-like coat that had to be Aurora, Nebula, and the other Major Fairies and their acolytes were there.

The fairies were all in their fairy forms, unwilling to have their guard down, even at Tir Nan Og, a supposed safe haven for the magical beings of Earth.

Sibylla stepped forward, holding out the Obsidian Circle. “We are gathered here today for the trial and judgement of the wizards of the Black Circle, Tharma’s favorite attack dogs and the assassins of Fairies everywhere.”

“Ogron of Obsidian, Gantlos of Orez, Duman of Fallat, and Anagan of Rot: the four of you have been accused of crimes against the Balance of Nature and the Magical Dimension. Namely, you have been accused of hunting down and torturing fairies for their wings and fairy dust vials, assault, the deaths of several planets including your own, betrayal of your people, and treason.” Ruhama spoke clearly and concisely, her magic creating what appeared to be quick presentation of their crimes as she spoke them.

“How do you plead?” Sibylla asked.

The wizards shared a look, that smirk spreading across their faces.

Valkyrie tensed up, her body heating up already. ‘ _I know that look. That is the look of death._ ’ Her dragon warned, growling.

“Well, Sibylla, Ruhama… We plead guilty as charged. Not that it’ll do you any good.” Ogron raised his hands, along with his circle mates, their magic surging through them and forcing open the Obsidian Circle.

It opened, creating some sort of abyss, one that was sucking in everything that wasn’t held down and threatening to bring in the fairies and witches. A storm started up, the island becoming negatively charged.

“Enjoy your demise!” Anagan cackled.

Nebula and her faction of fairies sprang into action quickly; creating weapons from their magical energy to fire and blast back at the Wizards.

Valkyrie flew into the fray, letting her flames ignite and burst around her to prevent the wizards from escaping.

Water flooded. The ground shook from earthquakes. Lava and magma burning everything in its path. Animals attacking the wizards.

Blinding light. Magical energy swapped. Sonic screams and sound waves echoing along the pillars and stone walls. Duman shifting and attacking anyone he could.

Vines erupted from the ground and came in from the forest, wrapping around and trying to tie down the wizards and the shadow creatures summoned from the Obsidian Circle.

The boys had their weapons drawn, doing their best to fend off attacks and assist in protecting the fairies and witches from getting sucked into the abyss.

Morgana and Venomya were investigating the portal, trying to find out how to close it up. Trying to feed their magic into it to even it out. To bring back Balance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tir Nan Og had become a warzone.

Fires erupting, the plant life fighting, blinding lights and deafening sound waves, flooding. Tornadoes, shadow creatures, earthquakes.

Animals and gemstones.

Swords. Shields. Spears and bows and arrows.

Valkyrie growled out when Ogron directed a blast of stolen magic at her, Bloom’s tainted fiery arrows knocking her hard into the fountains.

Soaked. She was soaked and frazzled. “Cute trick, but this one’s better.” She snarled, getting to her feet. Her flames projected her dragon, flames erupting from her and charging straight toward Ogron, swerving just enough to the building instead.

The rubble fell, hitting Ogron down into the dirt. He groaned, but got to his feet, dusting himself off. “Guess its true what they say; like father, like daughter.” Ogron taunted.

Valkyrie placed her hand on the ground, letting her flames pulse the ground. “ _I won’t be compared to a dead man._ ” She snarled, watching as the cobblestone was forced up and melted around Ogron, forcing him back.

Nebula caught him in her arms, flinging him down into the nearby river for Odessa to try and drown.

Valkyrie dove back into the fray. “ _Report in._ ” She spoke through her Coven bond to Lucy and Crystal, skimming the streets.

Gantlos was busy fighting with Stella and Musa, the two sharing a Solarian-pop number and forcing him to hold his ground. (And with Tecna sneaking up behind him, it wouldn’t be much help…)

“ _Currently trying to stop shadow creatures… Diana and I are quite the tag team_.” Lucy sounded like she was laughing, elation surging through.

“ _And I’m trying to prevent buildings from crashing on the wounded. Thank the Dragons my diamonds are stronger than brick._ ”

“ _Keep up the good work. We can’t let them win._ ”

“ _Understood._ ”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie paused in her fight with a shadow creature, a sickening feeling rising in her chest. _Flora. She hadn’t seen or heard from Flora._

She set the shadow creature on fire, watching as it turned to ash before summoning a will-o-wisp. Her eyes closed as she summoned, thinking of Flora and everything that made the fairy special. A pale blue flame appeared and started to fly away.

Valkyrie rushed, following right behind it until it disappeared… Into one of the temples of Tir Nan Og, one worshiping some guy named Alexander.

Flora was down, pinned by her wings as Anagan was rushing back and forth around her, tugging at her hair and wing strands. “Never managed to take Believix wings before. I bet they’ll look real nice in my collection of wings and vials.”

He’d rushed her again, on top of her and pulling out a knife.

Valkyrie snarled, feeling _him_ uncoil inside of her. “I _warned you_ , Anagan. _I fucking warned you_.” Her voice had melded with _his_ , her flames unraveling around her.

The fire danced around her and straight for Anagan, threading itself into his skin and dissolving deep within his bones.

Anagan howled out in pain, the knife dropping as he fell away from Flora. He cried out for Ogron to help, forcing Valkyrie to laugh.

“Anagan, Anagan, Anagan… No one can save you from this. Not even Tharma.” Valkyrie drawled as she opened her palms more, watching as the flames erupted from within him, coming out of his mouth and eyes. All until he was ash.

Ash and a cloak. Weak embers glowing where his body once stood.

Valkyrie made her way over to Flora, helping the fairy to her feet. She was teary-eyed, shaking and shuddering for air. “Are you okay?” Her voice softened, back to her own.

“Fine… Little tired. And my breathing isn’t… The best. He tried to take the air from my lungs.” She clutched tight to Valkyrie. “He… Tried to take my wings.” Soft and far-away, as if just now realizing how close she'd been to harm.

Valkyrie pressed a kissed to her temple, letting a bit of her heat slip into Flora’s skin, to warm and soothe her.

“He’s not going to be a problem anymore. I promise, he’ll _never_ come near you again.” Valkyrie vowed, helping Flora out of the temple and to its staircase. She swore, taking in the state of the island city.

The fighting had become erratic, and the abyss had a stronger pull than it had originally.

Ogron’s cackle could be heard over the fighting. He’d gotten Duman and Gantlos to him, giving a wave. “So long and fair well!” He cackled, disappearing.

Disappearing right before Bloom and Vesta could set them on fire.

“Forget them! We need to stop the portal!” Diana yelled, turning everyone’s attention to the abyss. Valkyrie swore, doing her best to hold Flora up.

Odessa was coming by, a group of witches and fairies bubbled up behind her, injured and wounded. “Can you take one more?” Valkyrie asked, helping her fairy down the stairs.

The witch took in Flora’s appearance and gave a nod. “I’ll get her to our infirmary.”

Flora held tight to Valkyrie. “Be safe…”

“Always.” She stood on her tiptoes, kissing Flora softly. “You focus on getting well.” She handed Flora off to Odessa, the older witch bubbling her up.

With Flora safe, she could focus on stopping that portal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing was working.

None of the spells or potions or charms. Not even Crystal’s attempt at creating a separate Obsidian Circle to throw into abyss stopped it.

‘ _Please… Tell me anything we can do_.’ She pleaded with her Dragon, trying yet another convergence with Bloom.

They were Life and Death, dammit, how could anything defy them?

Nabu rushed out of the library nearby, Layla screaming at him that something wasn’t going to work. “I have an idea!” He managed to puff out. “But it’s crazy.”

“It’s suicide!” Layla yelled when she’d caught up to him, her wings fluttering fast. “As your fiancée and future queen, I forbid it.”

Nabu took her hand in his. “And as a future king, I have to do what I can to help the people, even those not my own.” He turned to Morgana and Venomya, summoning his staff, the one Hagen had created for him.

“I think I can drain it with my magic… But it’ll be tricky to do.”

“Nabu.”

“Man… I’d listen to Layla… You don’t have to do this.” Riven tried to convince Nabu otherwise. Nabu shook his head, his mind made up.

“I can do this.” He looked to the Sorceress and Nymph. “Let me try.”

Both women shared a nod, backing away.

Nabu placed the tip of his staff inside, his tattoos glowing as he summoned his magic and pushed it out, allowing it to flood the abyss.

A bright light came off him and the abyss, forcing everyone back to shield their eyes away.

And then the light faded. The Obsidian Circle cracked and fell to the ground, destroyed.

“Nabu!” Layla screamed, rushing forward.

He was out, his body limp and eyes shut. His chest barely moving. “Nabu… Come back to me… Don’t you dare leave me. Not after I just started liking the idea of us.” Layla was starting to hyperventilate, her body shaking.

Silence. The Court Room was deafeningly silent.

“Get him to the infirmary… Maybe… Maybe there’s something we can do to… Keep him alive.” Morgana finally found her voice.

Diana nodded, using her vines to create gurney to rush Nabu off, Layla at his side.

Valkyrie turned to Bloom, extending her hand to the redhead. “We can’t let him die.” Her voice wasn’t hers. She could feel his presence in her being, in her thoughts and words.

“And we won’t. If they can’t save him, we will.” Bloom vowed, her voice not her own either.

_Good. They were in agreement. Nabu would live. One way, or another._


	30. Chapter Thirty: To Save A Life

  1. **To Save a Life**



They followed close behind Diana and the vines carrying Nabu, making their way into another building.

An infirmary set up with several fairies and witches working as nurses, potions and rubs and vials all about.

Musa, Brandon, Timmy, and Flora among the many wounded.

Musa’s wing had been bent back, one of the fairies trying to help her bend it back in place. Riven rushed to her side, taking her hand as she was worked on.

Stella was at Brandon’s side, his leg broken from a fall he’d taken trying to keep Duman from eating one of the witches.

Timmy had sprained his arm, Tecna giving him reassurances that he’d done the best he could.

And Flora… She was taking a breathing treatment from one of the Sages, her eyes still teary. _Fear._ Valkyrie could feel the fear still radiating from her fairy.

Diana had set Nabu up on a bed, the fairies and witches quickly trying to work their magic to save him.

“Let me know if we’re going to be needed.” She whispered to Bloom before walking over to Flora’s bed, taking a seat next to her. “You feeling any better?”

Flora’s fingers threaded themselves in Valkyrie’s, giving a squeeze and nod. “Yeah… I’m breathing anyway.” She spoke after one of the witches removed the mask. “What… Happened to Nabu?”

“He saved us all… But it took a toll on him.” Valkyrie let her eyes scan over Flora, making sure no other injuries were being neglected. “How are your wings?”

“Still connected.” Flora closed her eyes, concentrating. Her wings gave a flap, though a strained one. “I… Should be back to a hundred percent soon…”

“Don’t worry about it. You and the others who got injured need to rest and focus on getting better. The rest of us can handle the Black Circle.” Valkyrie squeezed Flora’s hands. “You focus on you.”

Flora gave a sigh and laid back, pulling Valkyrie with her. “I’m just ready for this to all be over… I’m so tired.”

Valkyrie kissed her temple. “Rest, babe. No one’s going to be upset with you for resting.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They failed… It’s our turn.” Bloom’s voice came from the side, one hand on her hip, the other extended toward Valkyrie. “But we need to hurry, we don’t have much time left.”

Valkyrie gave a nod, giving Flora another kiss. “Nabu’s in good hands.” Flora gave a soft smile, watching as they left.

They walked to where Nabu was laying, the medical fairies and witches backing away. Layla was shaking, applying her fairy dust over and over again. “Layla… We’ve got him.” Bloom spoke, her voice starting to meld with a more familiar one.

“Don’t fret, Princess Layla. We’re going to bring the prince home.” Valkyrie promised, her own voice starting to meld with her dragon’s.

Layla moved away from Nabu slowly, letting herself fall into Lucy and Crystal’s arms as they watched.

Bloom took one of Nabu’s hands in hers, Valkyrie taking the other.

Both closed their eyes, allowing their flames to meet and mingle. To burn together and fuel one another.

_One fire to purify. One fire to consume. One fire for life. One fire for death. One fire in us all. One fire to unite. One fire to divide._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was strange, being between two realms._

_Torn away without a body or mind._

_Floating. Just simple spirits._

_In a space. A nether space._

_Colors so vivid but indescribable, and yet so dull and lifeless._

_But so full of life._

_Past lives._

_Spirits wandered, looked at them. Questioning them._

_But they weren’t the ones they were looking for._

Nabu.

_Nabu was who they were searching for. He had to go home._

_He was wandering. Close. So close to the edge of the two worlds._

_The Dragons found him, coiled around him, shielded him from the other spirits._

_They allowed him to hold to them, just until they were at the edge._

_“Awaken.” They said._

_“Awaken.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabu startled them with a coughing fit, gasping for air as he shot up on the bed, his tattoos glowing as his eyes took in his surroundings.

He didn’t even get a chance to wonder aloud what had happened when Layla had wrapped herself around him and sobbed.

He held tightly to her, dazed and trying to figure out what had happened. _Had something happened_?

Valkyrie and Bloom just gave him a knowing smile, thrilled that their idea had worked. _Sometimes even Life and Death need to intervene._

“Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again, Nabu! Or I’ll kick your ass and drown you and-” Layla swore, wiping at her face and holding him tight. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“If… It makes you feel better, I sort of scared myself too.” Nabu smiled, trying to joke.

Layla shoved him, shaking her head. “Not right now, Nabu. Not right now.”

Nebula gave a dramatic sigh.

“Great. I’m _so glad_ everyone is alive and well… Now we can focus on our real problems. Like the fact the Black Circle is still at large.” Nebula growled out.

Morgana and Venomya shared a solemn look. “We’ll find them again.”

“Soon enough.”

Selina groaned, plopping down on one of the chairs. “Where would they even go? They’d have to know they couldn’t get away with this…”

“I don’t know… But…” Roxy paused. “Hey! I only saw Duman, Ogron, and Gantlos teleport away… What happened to Anagan?”

“He probably left early to find a place for the others to crash.” Aurora (she had to be Aurora) snarled, her hands clutched into fists and little droplets of ice falling from her grip.

Valkyrie gave a nervous cough. “Actually… I… Feel I should tell everyone that Anagan is _not_ a problem anymore…”

“Valkyrie. What did you do?” Lucy asked, crossing her arms. Crystal groaned.

“Did you kill him?” Crystal asked.

Valkyrie opened her mouth to speak when Ruhama walked in, tossing Anagan’s cloak and knife down in the center.

Steam was still coming off of them, the coat singed off in places.

Sky gave a low whistle, casually wrapping his arms around Bloom. “Well… I guess we’ve only got three hunters to worry about.”

“At least my job is easier.” Riven tried to joke. “But… My superiors would be thrilled if we could at least bring in the others alive.”

Valkyrie flushed, moving to sit at the edge of Flora’s infirmary bed. “I only did what I had to do.”

“She was protecting me.” Flora admitted, rising up to wrap her arms around Valkyrie. “My protector.”

“Great. At least one’s dead. We still have three to find.” Nebula scowled.

“And we will.” Morgana promised.

“We just need to use a locator spell and those of us who are still able to fight will go after them.” Venomya chuckled darkly, a glint of mischief in her eyes. “And they will pay dearly for the mockery they made of our Court.”

Cheers erupted in the infirmary, both sides of the magical Earth beings finally coming together.

_The Black Circle wouldn’t know what hit them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed what Winx broke.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: The Wizards' Last Stand

  1. **The Wizards’ Last Stand**



“Are we sure they’re here…?” Stella asked, glancing around the desolation of Ulmoira.

Being back on that forsaken realm had Valkyrie nervous, memories of being poisoned and fighting with Mandragora bubbling up.

It was just as foreboding as ever, though this time the illusion spells were gone.

All around them was just bleakness and silence. Chills bleeding into their skin and making their marks.

Unsettling. It was completely… Unsettling.

“It’s where our spells brought us.” Nebula reminded her.

“And my scanner swears they’re here.” Tecna held up her PDA. “They’re probably just hiding.”

“Or licking their wounds.” Odessa snarled. “Come on, we can split up and find them faster.”

Bloom frowned. “Maybe we should stick together? Ulmoira isn’t the best realm to split up on…”

“It was the Ancestral Witches’ home realm. No telling what sort of nasty surprises there are here.” Valkyrie reminded them.

“Nasty surprises indeed. We certainly weren’t expecting to see you all still alive.” Ogron’s voice carried over the realm, but no one could find _where_ it had come from.

The ground shook in a massive earthquake, Lucy nearly falling into the hole that had opened up. Diana wrapped her vines around the insect witch, pulling her up.

“I wonder who died so you could live?” Gantlos taunted.

“Poor little fairies and witches… Lost a friend?” Duman laughed, the sound turning into a howl.

Morgana was jumped by a dire wolf, her shriek alerting the others.

Roxy held her hands in front of her, summoning a swarm of bees to attack and force Duman away from her mother.

Selina joined in by creating a ghostly projection of a rhino charging at the wizard, the horn’s knocking Duman around and against the rocks and dead trees lying about.

Stella flew into the air and allowed her light to glow as bright as it could, illuminating the rest of Ulmoira for a better chance at fighting.

Sky and Riven tag-teamed against the left over shadow monsters, keeping them away from the main group.

Odessa and Crystal took on Gantlos, Lucy and Tecna laying out traps to keep him down.

Venomya fed her magic into the other witches, hoping to give them a boost as they fought.

Leaving Ogron to Bloom and Valkyrie…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was spiraling.

There’s no way it should be able to happen like this.

They outnumbered the Black Circle, out powered the Black Circle…

And yet the fighting was already starting to wear them down, while Ogron and the others seemed to be doing just fine.

Venomya snarled. “We need to put a stop to this. Now.”

“I have an idea, but it won’t be pretty.” Morgana admitted.

“Anything to put them down.” Bloom growled.

“Just say what you want from us.”

“In that case, fairies to the air, witches stand your ground.” Morgana commanded.

Valkyrie, Venomya, Selina, Lucy, Crystal, and Odessa kept to the ground, going ahead and letting their magic rise to their veins and prepare itself.

The fairies were in the air, ready for the next order. “Star Cycle!” The Nymph commanded.

The fairies and witches followed her command, getting into star shape (or at the least, as best of a star shape they could make).

Ogron glowered. “Not this time, Morgana.” He created a ball of flames from his reservoir of tainted magic, flinging it toward the Nymph.

Odessa flicked her wrists, a geyser opening up to put the flames out. (And maybe wet the rest of them a bit, but that was fine.)

Gantlos stomped his foot and clapped down on his hands, trying to force them out of position with his sonic waves.

Trying.

“Now! Fire!”

Nebula led the fairies’ charge, her magic conjuring arrows and spears to rain down on the wizards while the other fairies converged their magic.

Valkyrie followed Venomya’s lead, feeding her magic into the convergence the fairies had started.

 _Draining… It was so draining_.

All of it. Everything they had was forced into that attack. Everything.

An explosion of light and sound forced them apart, everyone falling to the ground or collapsing from exhaustion.

The fairies had reverted back to their human forms, Venomya no longer in her robes, the Sages wearing more human clothing.

“We did it! We did it!” Valkyrie could hear Selina and Roxy giving a breathless cheer.

“They’re out cold! We won.”

“We won!”

Valkyrie let herself smile as her eyes closed.

 _They’d won_.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ogron, Duman, and Gantlos were chained and bound, their magic severed by their cuffs.

Riven gave a salute to his CO as they loaded the wizards up into the Magical Dimension’s Interdimensional Police Department Ship.

(It’d taken a little S.O.S to get them all teleported back to Tir Nan Og after the massive power drain they’d had, but it was worth it to see the wizards’ faces as they were once again arrested.)

“Where are they going anyway?” Crystal asked, gesturing to the ship as it left. “Is Omega even a secure location anymore?”

Riven grinned. “It is. They’ve implemented a few new protocols with Ice Snakes and portal openings. The Black Circle will no longer be a problem.”

“Good. That means we can get back to our lives and… Reconnect with our people. All of our people.” Morgana grinned, wrapping her arms around Roxy.

“And bring our magic back where it’s supposed to be.” Venomya laughed. “I’ll finally be able to retire from Sorceress in a few years.”

“Oh please, you’ll never retire. You love your job too much.” Nebula teased, looking vastly different in her human form. (Less angry and imposing.)

Diana hugged herself. “I’m just glad we get to bring our homes back to life…”

“And see our families.” Sibylla smiled. “I do miss my brothers and my nieces and nephews.”

Layla was draped over Nabu. “I’m just thrilled you’re alive.”

“I know, Layla. I know.” Nabu chuckled, holding her tight.

Flora was leaned against Valkyrie, her head laying against Valkyrie’s. “You know… I think this calls for a celebration.”

“I heard that!” Stella laughed. “We deserve one for what we’ve been through.”

Bloom chuckled. “I think I even know a place.”

Roxy smiled. “My dad’s restaurant! I bet we can get it set up for a private party!”

“Knowing your father, we can.” Morgana chuckled.

“I’m definitely getting Kota in on this.” Crystal wrapped an arm around Lucy. “Want me to call Mirta too?”

“I can do that on my own, thanks.” Lucy teased.

“I’ll call up Morgan and she’ll bring Helia. It’ll be a real party then.” Valkyrie laughed. “Or at least, one of _our_ parties.”

“Here, here.” Musa cheered.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: A Brand New Adventure

  1. **A Brand New Adventure**



If she didn’t know what had happened, she’d swear it was just another day.

They were hanging out at the Fruitti Music Bar, even Kota, Mirta, Morgan and Helia had shown up for the festivities. (And the pixies had arrived, along with a few others to see if any of them would bond with Roxy.)

Morgana and Klaus had the food and drinks (slushies and juice and smoothies) laid out as a buffet.

Layla was wrapped into Nabu, sticking close to his side.

Musa and Riven were on the stage, strumming a few chords together on their guitars.

Stella was waiting on Brandon for a change, fawning over his broken leg and doing her best to keep him comfortable. (He was flushing so hard, it was almost adorable.)

Bloom and Sky were dancing and laughing.

Tecna and Timmy were at the arcade games, playing the games that didn’t require both hands so Timmy wouldn’t have to strain his arm further.

Selina’s parents had come down from New York with Venomya’s help. They were chatting with Roxy and her parents, discussing the girls’ upcoming school year at Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively.

Lucy and Mirta were teasing Kota and Crystal. Morgan and Helia had eventually found their way to the stage to help Riven and Musa with a song.

And Valkyrie and Flora were at one of the tables outside, glancing up at the stars and finding the constellations of Earth…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa had kicked up the music a notch.

Dancing, laughing, catching up with the ones who hadn’t been able to be involved in everything…

Relaxing.

Comfortable.

Familiar.

“Guys, stay cool, but I think Roxy’s about to finally meet her match.” Morgan whispered to their table, gesturing to where Roxy and Selina had been hanging out.

Zing, a little pixie with a larger than life personality (and an affinity for shapeshifting), had flown over to their table.

Roxy gasped, extending her hands for pixie to land, a small wave of energy coming from the both.

Jolly clapped, squealing and hugging an equally squealing Chatta. “Zing’s gotta bond! Zing’s gotta bond!”

Valkyrie and Helia laughed at their chant, Morgan and Flora shaking their heads and pushing their hair back. “Okay… Okay… Don’t embarrass them.”

“A bond is super special, let _them_ be the ones to share their news.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora laid her head against Valkyrie’s shoulder, one of her hands entwining with Valkyrie’s. “You know… I think most of us are going to stay here on Earth for a little while…” She paused.

“It’s… Peaceful now. And not as many people know who we are and… It’s a nice change of pace from our dimension. I think only Timmy and Tecna are going to leave for their apartment back on Zenith.”

Valkyrie hummed. “We’re planning on getting rid of ours in New York and locating back to ShadowHaunt. It’ll make it easier on Lucy and Crystal to commute to Magix for their graduate classes, and I’ll have more space to work on the theories I’ve developed while living here, and to sort out what I’ve learned about Earth magic and _our_ magic in the Magical Dimension…”

She squeezed Flora’s hand lightly. “Of course, I can be convinced to go back and forth from here to ShadowHaunt… If that’s something you’re interested in?”

Flora giggled, kissing Valkyrie’s cheek. “You know I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She nuzzled closer. “Just like I’m sure you’d approve of me staying at ShadowHaunt from time to time?”

“You always did know _exactly_ how to weasel into my heart.” Valkyrie teased.

“And your bed… But I’m pretty sure that’s a different story.” Flora smirked, Valkyrie somewhat speechless. _She really had corrupted the fairy over the years._

Flora closed Valkyrie’s mouth for her, kissing the closed lips briefly. “You’re not the only one with _innuendoes_ , my Dear.”

Valkyrie paused, leaning so her forehead touched Flora’s. “So… That was only an innuendo, or was there an offer in there somewhere?”

“Don’t know. We’ll see how the rest of the night goes.” Flora pressed a teasing kiss to her cheek, giving a wink and _flouncing_ off to the dance floor with Morgan and Layla.

Valkyrie shook her head, laughing.

Flora was still full of surprises. Even after all this time. (She wouldn’t have it any other way.)


End file.
